Sickness
by IchinikyuuRin
Summary: "Maaf," lirih Sasuke sambil mengecup lembut kedua kelopak mata Naruto. SasuxNaru, second project from Rin.. Mind to come in and read?
1. Chapter 1

Next Fic from Rin

A Trailer of **_'Sickness'_**

* * *

"Temani aku, Teme!"

"Aku sibuk,"

"Ini penting. Aku harus kesana denganmu,"

"Tidak,"

"Kumohon, Te-"

"Shut up!"

* * *

Ketika ada, dia tak kau hiraukan

Ketika dia menyapamu, tak kau hiraukan

Ketika dia melimpahimu dengan kasih, tak kau hiraukan

Saat dia menghilang karena salahmu

Apakah kau masih tak akan menghiraukannya?

* * *

"Akh,"

"Um, Sasuke,"

"Hnn, Neji,"

Bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Seakan sedang mencari siapa yang paling mendominasi.

Mereka tak sadar, sepasang mata biru melihat di celah kecil pintu kerja Sasuke.

Dia membawa koper kecil yang dia bawa, memanggil taksi sekali lagi.

Meninggalkan kekasihnya, ah bukan. Meninggalkan dunia-nya.

* * *

Dia tahu

Dia tahu

Dia hancur perlahan

* * *

"Naruto,"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Dobe,"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Naruto,"

Tetap tak ada jawaban. Dia menemukan secarik kertas yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto sedang menghadiri pemakaman neneknya.

"Kenapa dia tak memberitahuku?"

Sasuke melihat kekacauan di kamarnya. Tiba-tiba dia merasa kotor. Perutnya mual. Perasaan bersalah mendekapnya.

Naruto tidak boleh tahu apapun. Tidak.

Tak dihiraukannya tubuhnya yang sakit. Dia segera membereskan kekacauan itu dan segera mandi.

Dia duduk di ruang tamu. Menunggu kepulangan kekasihnya dengan cemas.

* * *

_What you have, you will never know until you lost it.._

* * *

Can you giving me your opinion about this prolog?

Haruskah Rin lanjut?

Atau stop?

Arigatou, Minna-san ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**OOC, Many typo(s), bener-bener gaje and many others *plakplak**

**I beg you DO NOT READ it, if you HATE the best pair for me **

**May you enjoy my second fic ^^

* * *

**

**Second Project of Mine ~ Trailer's Continue**

_**Sickness by Rin**_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T

* * *

**

Dia itu

Selalu tersenyum untukku.

Dia itu

Memiliki mata yang cerah, kontras dengan milikku.

Dia itu

Sangat bertentangan dengan ku.

Dan aku terbiasa akan kehadirannya.

Terlalu terbiasa, sungguh

Sampai aku tak tahu kalau aku _telah_ menyakitinya.

.

.

Mari kita menemui tokoh utama cerita (fic) ini.

Dia adalah pemuda –lelaki sukses berumur 22 tahun. Nama yang disandangnya adalah nama Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang direktur sebuah perusahaan terkenal yang bergerak di bidang konstruksi. Dia memiliki sifat fisik yang dapat membuat mata orang yang memandangnya tak berkedip. Dia juga memiliki sifat alami akan keangkuhan, harga diri tinggi, dan mimik minim ekspresi. Seorang Uchiha memang dituntut agar bisa terlihat kuat dalam situasi apapun. Terlebih lagi, dunia bisnis itu tidak ada yang mudah.

Keluarganya memang sudah menekuni bidang konstruksi sejak 20 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu, Uchiha Fugaku berumur 22 tahun sama seperti Sasuke saat ini. Ketekunan dan kerja keras dari kepala keluarga Uchiha ini serta dukungan dari istri tercinta –Uchiha Mikoto, membuat perusahaan kecil mereka menjadi besar dan dapat membuat cabang perusahaan di beberapa kota di Tokyo ini.

Perusahaan yang Sasuke pegang adalah anak perusahaan di kota Yokohama.

Itulah perkenalan tentang tokoh utama. Mari kembali ke cerita~

.

.

Di sebuah mansion mewah dengan arsitektur yang indah dan elegan, disanalah rumah bagi kedua pemuda ini.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto.

Mereka berdua memiliki hubungan khusus yang mungkin terlihat aneh di mata orang lain. Hanya saja, mereka berdua sudah saling terpaut satu sama lain. Sehingga mereka tetap ingin bersama walau apapun yang terjadi.

Itu dulu. Dulu sebelum Sasuke mendapat perintah dari ayahnya. Dia ditugaskan untuk mengelola anak perusahaan milik ayahnya. Sejak saat itulah Sasuke berubah menjadi orang yang sangat sibuk.

"Tuan muda, sarapan sudah siap," kata seorang asisten pribadinya.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke seadanya. Dia sedang berkonsentrasi dengan berkas di depannya.

"Tuan muda, cepatlah makan. Nanti anda sakit," kata asisten itu lagi.

"Kau berisik. Diamlah," desis Sasuke dingin.

Terdiamlah asisten itu. Dan, dia pun meninggalkan lelaki Uchiha yang sedang membaca berkas dengan mata yang sangat serius itu.

Selang beberapa waktu, datanglah lagi seorang pemuda ke ruang kerja Sasuke.

"Temee!" kata sosok itu sambil membuka lebar pintu ruang kerjanya.

Sasuke mendongak. Dia terlalu kenal dengan suara melengking itu.

"Hn, haruskah kau berteriak seperti itu dobe?"

"Akh! Aku bukan dobe, dasar teme!" dengus Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke –singkat seperti biasa.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Naruto.

"Belum, aku tidak lapar," jawab Sasuke sambil membaca dokumen itu –lagi.

"Kau ini, mau sarapan atau mau ku tarik kedua pipimu itu?" ancam Naruto.

Bukannya takut, Sasuke malah terkikik pelan. Hanya saat bersama Naruto-lah dia memiliki alasan untuk mengeluarkan ekspresinya.

"Apa yang lucu teme?" Naruto kebingungan melihat Sasuke yang masih terkikik di atas meja kerjanya itu.

Sasuke pun menatap mata biru yang telah berhasil membuat hatinya kembali menghangat dan terisi dengan perasaan yang murni.

"Tidak. Melihat muka-mu, aku jadi lapar," katanya sambil beranjak dari kursi.

"Ah, bilang saja kau takut dengan ancamanku kan?" tanya Naruto senang.

"Buat apa? Dasar Dobe,"

"Gaah! Kau memang menyebalkan!"

Sasuke berhenti di hadapan Naruto. Naruto yang masih mencak-mencak karena Sasuke mengatainya 'dobe' terkejut.

Sasuke mengecup dahi pemuda berkulit tan itu. Pelan dan lembut.

"E-eh?" Naruto mengusap dahinya yang disentuh bibir Sasuke tadi. Masih terasa hangat disana.

"Ayo makan," kata Sasuke sambil menggamit pergelangan Naruto perlahan.

"Iyaa! Ayo makan," kata Naruto senang.

Mereka pun turun dan bersiap menikmati sarapan yang lezat itu. Saat bersama-sama dengan orang yang dikasihi itu adalah saat yang paling membahagiakan.

.

.

"Aku berangkat dulu," kata Sasuke di depan pintu mansion miliknya.

"Ya, hati-hati teme," balas Naruto yang mengantar kepergian Sasuke.

Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam mobil.

Naruto melihat mobil sedan biru Sasuke melaju dengan pasti dengan perasaan yang tidak enak.

Tapi, Naruto hanya mengabaikannya. Karena dia tahu, Sasuke adalah orang yang selalu bisa diandalkan dalam menjaga dirinya.

Dia pun masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa tahu bahwa Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti halnya dirinya.

.

.

.

Mobil jenis BMW berwarna _grey_ berhenti di parkiran Uchiha Corp. Construction. Dari dalamnya keluar lah pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang indah. Dengan setelan jas silver-nya, dia terlihat semakin tampan. Kacamata coklatnya menambah kesan _gentle _dalam dirinya.

"Sasuke," bisik lelaki itu pelan.

Dia melangkah dengan gaya elegan nan indah. Membuat siapapun yang memandangnya terpana. Rambut panjang kecoklatannya adalah nilai plus bagi lelaki itu. Lelaki yang bisa menjaga rambut –hal pribadinya- adalah pribadi yang baik di mata para wanita.

Dia menuju meja resepsionis.

"Bisa bertemu dengan Uchiha-san?" tanyanya.

"Uchiha-san?" tanya resepsionis itu bingung. Ada dua Uchiha di perusahaan ini, jadi wajar kalau dia bingung Uchiha mana yang ingin ditemui.

"Uchiha Sasuke, maksudku," jelas Neji.

"Oh, Sasuke-sama sedang tidak ada di kantor. Beliau sedang menghadiri rapat di tempat koleganya,"

"Hm, begitu," jawabnya yang terdengar –kecewa.

"Ada pesan?" tanya resepsionis itu pelan. Terlihat sekali dia sedang mengamati lelaki tampan di depannya ini.

"Katakan saja Hyuuga Neji mencarinya," kata pemuda itu sambil membalikkan badannya dan berlalu –sama sekali tidak memperdulikan resepsionis yang lumayan cantik itu.

"Oh, baikla-HAH? Hyuuga Neji?" resepsionis itu terkejut dengan sukses.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang senja dan baru saja sedan biru gelap masuk ke dalam tempat parkir. Dia segera menuju ruangan pribadinya karena ada berkas penting yang tertinggal. Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu tidak berlari, namun langkah kakinya memang lebar. Jadi, dengan beberapa detik saja, dia sudah bersiap menaiki lift. Para pegawainya sudah mulai pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Dia pun bergegas mengambil berkas-nya itu dan dengan cepat ingin turun ke lantai bawah.

Dia ingin cepat pulang. Dia ingin bertemu kekasihnya. Dia tidak ingin ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya.

Dan ternyata lift sedang dinaiki orang lain, sehingga pemuda itu sedikit gelisah menunggu lift itu berhenti di hadapannya.

Mata hitam kelam-nya berkeliling mencari jalan keluar. Dia pun melihat tangga darurat yang bisa dia gunakan. Dengan sedikit tergesa, dia pun menuruni tangga itu.

Yang ada di kepalanya hanya bagaimana dia bisa cepat pulang. Dan bagaimana dia bisa dengan cepat menemui lelaki berambut pirang itu. Dia ingin melihat mata biru yang tak pernah kehilangan rasa cerahnya.

Setelah sampai di lantai bawah, kaki panjang-nya terus melangkah maju dengan mantap. Menuju mobil yang sudah seperti rumah ketiganya –setelah mansion dan kantornya.

Dia pun menyalakan mesin sedan kesayangannya. Menginjak pedal gas dan segera melaju ke arah jalanan, yang –sudah pasti- dipenuhi oleh kalangan penikmat dunia malam yang dingin namun memikat itu.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, di waktu yang sama, seorang pemuda juga sedang gelisah. Dia terlihat mondar-mandir di ruang tamu yang luas dan tertata elegan bak istana bangsawan itu. Setelahnya, terduduk lah sosok berkulit tan itu di sofa.

Dikatupkannya bibirnya erat. Kedua telapak tangannya dikatupkan dengan begitu kencang.

Satu hal dalam pikirannya hanyalah agar orang yang ditunggunya itu cepat pulang.

Dia takut terjadi apa-apa pada kekasihnya itu.

Satu detik pun seakan seperti satu jam.

Diletakkannya dahinya di atas kepalan tangannya.

Seakan berdoa, _"Tuhan, Lindungi dia,"._

Seakan harapannya terwujud, deru suara mobil yang familiar untuknya terdengar.

Bersamaan dengan bantingan pintu yang keras, mata biru yang semula tertutup itu terbuka. Pemiliknya pun bergegas bangun dari duduknya.

Dia berlari menuju pintu. Menuju orang itu. Orang yang dikasihinya.

.

.

.

Sasuke segera menutup pintunya sampai menimbulkan bunyi yang keras.

Dia bergegas menuju pintu mansion-nya.

Segera dibukanya pintu –yang memang tidak terkunci- itu.

Ditariknya ganggang pintu itu dengan kuat.

Betapa terkejutnya dia saat sesuatu menubruknya sesaat setelah pintu itu terbuka.

Sesuatu itu memeluknya dengan kuat.

Sasuke terhenyak. Kehangatan ini. Yang sejak tadi dia inginkan. Yang sejak tadi dia rindukan.

"Naruto," bisik Sasuke begitu pelan.

"…"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Hei, dobe," kata Sasuke lagi.

Masih hening. Yang ada hanya lengan yang semakin erat memeluk tubuh pemuda bermata hitam kelam itu. Sampai Sasuke merasa dia kehabisan napas akibat tekanan pelukan itu.

"Hei, dobe-,"

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong saat tubuh yang lebih kecil itu bergerak pelan.

"Aku khawatir padamu, Teme," desis Naruto begitu lirih.

Sasuke merasa kepalanya pusing mendadak. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Sama sekali tidak tahu. Kejeniusan miliknya itu seakan menguap begitu saja.

"Naruto,"

Lengan Sasuke memeluk tubuh yang sedang berada di dadanya itu. Naruto pun mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke.

Naruto menyamankan posisinya. Diletakkannya kepalanya di dada bidang milik pemuda berambut hitam itu. Mencium aroma segar dan maskulin dari kemeja Sasuke. Dia merasa tenang.

Sasuke juga membenarkan posisinya. Dia mengecup puncak kepala Naruto. Dihirupnya aroma _citrus orange_ dari rambut kuning keemasan itu. Rasanya, benar-benar seperti candu manis yang susah ditinggalkan.

Mereka terus berpelukan di depan pintu mansion mereka. Merasakan kalau saat itu –benar-benar- hanya ada mereka. Tak memikirkan hal lain kecuali kedekatan mereka saat ini.

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

Gomennasai, atas keterlambatan update.. Rin benar-benar minta maaf..*plakplak

Makasih banyak yang uda kasih reviews.. Rin ga menyangka .. uukh TwT

Insya Allah, YOU akan diupdate malam ini.. Tunggu yah *kPD-an benerr.. emang ada yang nunggu?* -bletak!-

Review please? *catty eyes no jutsu* xD

* * *

Special thanks for you all ^^

For the anonymous reviewers, i'm sorry i can't reply your review :'(

so, Here I'd like to say thank you so much..

And for all READERS, REVIEWERS, my SENPAI

*THANK YOU VERY MUCH*

May God Always Bless Us :')

* * *

Rin 07 August 2010


	3. Chapter 3

**OOC, OC, Many typo(s), bener-bener gaje and many others *plakplak**

**I beg you DO NOT READ it, if you HATE the best pair for me **

May you enjoy my second fic ^^

* * *

Kemarin mereka lalui dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

Entah hari ini.

Hanya saja, seperti kita tahu, kata kias 'itu' seperti tak akan habis masa berlakunya.

Setelah datang kebahagiaan, kesedihan pasti akan datang.

Seberapa besar bahagiamu, sebesar itulah kesedihanmu.

Karena hidup itu selalu seimbang.

Adil.

_Dan tak akan pernah tak seimbang.

* * *

_

**Second Project of Mine ~ Trailer's Continue**

_**Sickness by Rin**_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Setting : AU**

Pagi ini tetap cerah dan indah. Sang raja cahaya dengan bangga membagi sinar miliknya.

Burung berkicau dengan indahnya di halaman belakang mansion milik Uchiha. Tetap sama seperti kemarin. Yang berbeda adalah situasi di antara mereka berdua.

"Teme, dengarkan aku," pinta pemuda pirang yang ada di hadapan tuan muda Uchiha –yang duduk di sofa kerjanya.

"…"

Sosok yang memiliki panggilan kesayangan 'teme' itu sangat berkonsentrasi dengan dokumen yang sedang dipegangnya itu. Orang yang mengeluarkan kata 'teme' itu semakin kesal karena dia tidak mendapat perhatian dari sosok yang sedang diajaknya berbicara itu.

Sebenarnya dia sudah biasa melihat pemuda – – itu sibuk dan tidak menggubris ucapannya.

Tapi, kali ini Sasuke harus mendengarkannya.

"Teme!" kata pemuda berkulit tan itu, Naruto.

Dia semakin frustasi karena apa yang hendak dibicarakannya ini sungguh penting. Bukan urusan sederhana yang sama seperti biasanya.

Sekali lagi Naruto mencoba mengajak Sasuke berbicara. Kali ini dengan sedikit 'paksaan'.

"Sasuke! Lihat aku!" katanya sambil mengguncang-guncangkan kedua bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke yang terkejut dan marah karena pekerjaannya diganggu, mengeluarkan tatapan yang sangat tidak 'manusiawi'.

"Apa?" katanya ketus.

Naruto sudah terbiasa melihat dan mendengar perlakuan dingin kekasihnya itu. Dia benar-benar terbiasa, sampai 'efek' tatapan milik Uchiha Sasuke tak mempan lagi padanya.

"Ada yang harus kubicarakan,"

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Sebenarnya, Naruto tahu Sasuke sedang sibuk.

Dilihat dari jauh pun, berkas dan dokumen yang menumpuk itu sudah cukup menjadi bukti kuat bahwa orang yang sedang berkutat dengan mereka adalah orang yang –_sangat_ –sibuk.

"Aku tahu, tapi ini penting!" desak Naruto.

"Kau tahu, dobe. Dokumen ini harus selesai jam dua siang. Dan lihat jam dinding itu, waktunya sisa 15 menit!" jawab Sasuke setengah berteriak.

Hening.

Naruto menarik napas pelan. Sasuke menghela napas dengan keras –mendengus, tepatnya.

"Tapi ini penting," desak Naruto lagi.

"Tidak, dobe,"

"Aku harus pergi denganmu,"

"Tidak sekarang,"

"Kumohon padamu, Sa-,"

"SHUT UP!" bentak Sasuke. Benar-benar membentak.

Naruto terkejut. Terkesiap.

Sasuke memang sering bersikap 'tak baik' padanya. Sering menggodanya.

Tapi, dia tak pernah membentak Naruto. Tidak seperti beberapa detik lalu.

Sasuke kembali terpekur menatap kertas dokumen itu. Mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata biru yang sekarang terlihat sendu itu.

Naruto pun berlalu dari pemuda yang sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya itu.

Sakit.

.

.

Hari sudah sore. Matahari sudah bersiap kembali menuju singgasana ufuk barat-nya. Dan manusia hampir tak pernah beristirahat layaknya jalanan kota metropolitan yang tak pernah berhenti dilalui.

Satu ruangan Uchiha Coorporation masih diterangi lampu kerja. Itu tandanya, masih ada orang disana.

"Tuan muda, dokumen yang anda minta sudah saya letakkan di meja kerja anda,"

"Ya,"

"Saya permisi,"

"…"

"Ada lagi yang harus saya lakukan?"

"Tidak. Pulanglah,"

"Terima Kasih, tuan muda,"

"Hn,"

Saat lelaki yang lebih tua sepuluh tahun itu keluar, suara halus pintu yang tertutup pun terdengar.

Sasuke memandang dokumen yang ada di mejanya dengan tatapan horror. Baru saja semua dia selesaikan. Dan sekarang bertambah lagi? Ayah dan Kakaknya tega sekali. Tapi itu memang tanggung jawab seorang pemimpin.

Dia menghela napas panjang. Tak peduli akan mitos yang menyebutkan bahwa itu akan menghilangkan satu kebahagiaan pemiliknya.

Sekarang yang tersisa di perusahaan besar ini hanya tinggal dirinya dan mungkin juga dengan satpam. Asisten pribadinya baru saja meninggalkannya setelah meletakkan dokumen di atas mejanya. Sedangkan sekretarisnya, sudah pulang sejak tadi. Bahkan sebelum dia menyuruhnya pulang.

"Kalau begini rasanya punya sekretaris, lebih baik aku tidak punya," kata Sasuke pelan.

Perlahan, disandarkannya punggungnya di kursi kerjanya yang empuk. Beristirahat sejenak dari kelelahan yang tak akan hilang dari hidupnya.

Ditatapnya pemandangan –yang terlihat dari kaca jendelanya yang besar– di luar sana.

Mobil-mobil berlalu lalang. Bunyi klakson yang tak pelan. Suara deruman gas motor. Kerlap-kerlipnya dunia benar-benar menghiasi malam ini.

Sasuke yang merasa hal itu tidak berguna, kembali menghadap meja kerjanya.

Kembali memeriksa dan mengerjakan berbagai dokumen yang memenuhi meja kerjanya.

.

.

"Aku pulang,"

Sudah hampir tengah malam dan tuan muda rumah itu baru saja pulang. Dengan raut dingin seperti biasanya yang terpampang di wajahnya. Tapi, terlihat dengan jelas jika wajah dingin itu diperhatikan dengan seksama.

Gurat lelah terlihat di mata obsidian kelam itu.

"Selamat datang, tuan muda Sasuke," seluruh pelayan menyambut kepulangan Sasuke di dalam mansion mewah itu.

"Hn,"

"Kami sudah menyiapkan teh dan makan malam untuk anda,"

"Aku ingin mandi,"

"Segera kami siapkan tuan,"

"Hn,"

Para pelayan berlalu dan menyiapkan apa yang tuan muda mereka inginkan.

Sasuke naik ke atas menuju kamarnya. Dia sangat lelah dan ingin segera berbaring –dan tidur pastinya.

Tapi bukan seorang Uchiha namanya, jika dia tak bisa menjaga kendali atas tubuhnya. Bukan Uchiha jika dia tak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Saat dia masuk ke dalam. Sungguh, rasanya ada yang –kurang.

"Naruto?" bisik Sasuke. Matanya mencari sosok itu di sekeliling kamar.

Dia tidak menemukan Naruto. Dia tidak menemukan sosoknya dimanapun.

Sasuke bangkit dan mencari di ruang kerja.

Tidak ada.

Sasuke mencari di balkon belakang.

Tidak ada.

Dia turun ke bawah dan mencari di ruang keluarga.

Tidak ada.

'_Bodohnya, kalau dia ada di bawah, pasti dia akan menyambut kepulanganku,'_ batin Sasuke.

"Tuan, air panasnya sudah siap," kata seorang pelayan.

"Hn,"

"Saya permisi dulu,"

"Kau tahu dimana Naruto?" tanya Sasuke langsung.

"Um, tidak tuan. Sejak tadi pagi sikapnya memang terlihat aneh. Tapi, karena tuan Naruto mengatakan tidak ada apa-apa, kami percaya,"

Sasuke terdiam. Lalu dia bertanya lagi.

"Kapan terakhir kau melihatnya?"

"Sekitar jam sepuluh pagi tadi, tuan,"

"Oh, baiklah. Kau boleh pergi,"

"Permisi,"

Sang pelayan pun meninggalkan tuan mudanya yang berdiri diam. Tuannya yang baru pertama kali kehilangan hasrat untuk mandi kali ini.

'Kemana kau Naruto?'

'Kenapa tidak bilang padaku kemana kau pergi?'

Pikiran-pikiran itu berkecamuk di kepala tuan muda Uchiha itu. Pikiran yang semakin membuat pemiliknya frustasi.

Karena kelelahan yang teramat sangat, mata hitam itu perlahan tertutup.

Sasuke pun tertidur. Tertidur dengan berbagai macam pikiran buruk yang hadir dalam malam tidur sejenaknya.

.

.

Esok pagi, Sasuke pun bangun dengan kepala yang sakit. Beruntung karena hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Jadi, setidaknya urusan kantor akan menjauh darinya –_sedikit_.

Setelah kesadarannya kembali seutuhnya, dia tersentak.

"Naruto," gumamnya pelan.

Dia bergegas bangun dan terhuyung. Kepalanya yang sakit membuat tubuhnya limbung.

Dengan berpegangan di tepian lemari, dia berjalan pelan ke arah kamar mandi. Salah satu tangannya memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat itu.

Sasuke masuk ke kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin yang keluar dari keran westafelnya.

Wajahnya yang putih pucat itu terlihat semakin pucat.

Dia bergegas turun ke bawah.

"Selamat pagi tuan muda,"

"Tidak ada kabar dari dia?"

Pelayan yang tahu persis siapa yang ditanyakan Sasuke, menjawab yakin.

"Tidak ada sama sekali, tuan,"

Sasuke mendesah kecewa. Kemana dia? Kenapa tak ada kabar?

"Apakah tuan sakit?"

"Tidak, pergilah,"

Pelayan itu menarik napas pelan. Tuan mudanya itu tidak dapat dikatakan sehat. Wajahnya yang pucat itu menjadi bukti kuat. Tapi, dia paham sekali sifat tuan mudanya ini. Dia tidak suka membuat orang lain tahu keadaannya. Hidup bersama selama 12 tahun membuatnya paham siapa Uchiha Sasuke sebenarnya.

Sasuke menekan pelipisnya pelan. Rasanya benar-benar sakit.

Terlintas suatu ide di pikirannya. Dia harus menghubungi siapapun yang berkaitan dengan Naruto.

.

.

"Halo, Inuzuka disini,"

"Apakah ada Naruto disana?"

"Oh, Sasuke. Tidak ada. Naruto tidak ada disini,"

"Hn,"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tut Tut Tut,"

"Kenapa sih dia? Jangan-jangan mereka bertengkar?" batin pemuda Inuzuka bernama Kiba itu.

"Ada apa Kiba?" tanya seseorang di belakangnya.

"Tidak. Tadi Sasuke menanyakan dimana Naruto. Setelah kutanyakan mengapa, teleponnya langsung kututup," jelas Kiba.

"Hm, semoga ini tidak menjadi hal yang merepotkan," gumam Shikamaru.

Dan Kiba membalas gumaman itu dengan anggukan pelan.

.

.

"Halo,"

"Gaara, apakah Naruto ada disana?"

"Tidak,"

"Baiklah," Sasuke hendak menutup teleponnya. Tiba-tiba ada suara yang mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kalau kau sampai menyakitinya. Lihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan padamu, Uchiha Sasuke," bisiknya pelan. Dan telepon pun ditutup.

Sasuke tahu kata-kata itu tidak main-main. Mana pernah Gaara mengeluarkan gurauan?

.

.

Merasakan asa-nya tidak terwujud, Sasuke semakin merasa cemas.

Tak biasanya Naruto bersikap begini. Biasanya dia selalu mengatakan kemana dia akan pergi.

Bahkan sekarang, handphone miliknya tidak bisa dihubungi Sasuke. Jelas, situasi ini membuat Sasuke bertambah frustasi.

"Dasar dobe. Kemana kau?" desis Sasuke.

Setelah meneguk sebutir obat penghilang rasa pusing, Sasuke menuju mobil kesayangannya.

"Aoki-san,"

"Ya tuan?"

"Beri aku kabar jika Naruto menghubungi,"

"Tentu tuan,"

Sasuke pun berlalu dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Berharap agar dia dapat menemukan Naruto secepatnya.

.

.

Setelah seharian mencari Naruto, Sasuke masuk ke dalam sebuah klub malam.

Dia tidak tahu lagi kemana dia harus mencari.

Ke kedai ramen, taman kota, arena panjat tebing, kolam renang, tempat pemeliharaan kucing, dan seluruh tempat dimana ada kemungkinan sudah Sasuke datangi. Dan hasilnya? Nihil.

Dia duduk di sebuah bar. Setelah memesan _red wine_, Sasuke menunduk.

Rasanya sungguh sesak. Tak pernah dirasakannya perasaan ini selain pada Naruto.

Dia tak pernah tahu, berjauhan dari orang terkasih itu sebegini sakitnya.

_Red wine_ yang dia pesan sudah disediakan oleh bartender. Diteguknya cairan merah yang ada di gelas kecil itu.

"Sasuke?" gumam seseorang dengan suara dalam dan berat.

Sasuke menoleh kea rah suara yang memanggil namanya tadi. Samar-samar dilihatnya wajah yang tak asing baginya.

"Neji?"

"Ah, kau masih mengingatku rupanya,"

"Hn," Sasuke lumayan terkejut saat melihat lelaki Hyuuga ini.

Neji memesan _tequila sunrise_ dan mengambil tempat di samping Sasuke.

Mereka berdua menikmati gelas mereka sendiri. Tak ada yang bersuara. Diam dan seperti terbawa arus oleh masa lalu.

Mereka memiliki suatu 'hubungan' –_dulu_. Tapi semua berakhir karena Neji lebih mementingkan pekerjaan dibandingkan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak terlalu merasa .. Kecewa. Dia tahu Neji tipe orang yang sama dengannya. Sekali konsentrasi dengan pekerjaan, mereka akan lupa segala hal.

"Apa kabar?"

"Hn, seperti yang kau lihat,"

"Tidak baik?"

"…"

"Kenapa?"

Kepala Sasuke terasa pening lagi. Ditambah tiga gelas _red wine_ wajar saja jika pemuda Uchiha ini limbung.

"Sasuke?" Neji bingung dengan keadaan Sasuke yang tak meresponnya itu.

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak. Antar aku pulang," katanya dengan pelan. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing.

"Berpeganganlah padaku," kata Neji sambil memapah Sasuke. Sasuke pun berpegangan pada bahu kekar Neji.

Neji memasukkan Sasuke ke dalammobilnya. Mobil sedan Sasuke dititipkannya di klub malam itu. Sang pemilik hampir protes dengan ulah Neji. Karena memang tidak ada aturan seperti itu di klubnya.

Karena kesal, Neji pun langsung mengeluarkan kartu namanya. Pemilik itu menerimanya dengan muka masam. Setelah melihat nama yang tertera disana, pemilik klub itu terperangah.

"Hyuu-Hyuuga Neji?"

Neji tersenyum. Tentu saja bukan 'senyum' biasa.

"Ada masalah?"

"Ti-tidak.. silakan parkir dimanapun anda mau, Hyuuga-san,"

"Terima kasih kalau begitu,"

"Ti-tidak perlu," kata pemilik itu sambil gemetaran.

Neji pun berlalu dan segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Mengantarkan Sasuke yang sudah terlihat sedikit parah itu.

Mendengar deru mobil masuk ke dalam halaman depan, kepala pelayan –Aoki, bergegas membuka pintu.

"Selamat dat-" ucapannya terpotong saat melihat tuan mudanya yang terlihat kepayahan.

"Dimana kamar Sasuke?"

"Anda siapa?"

"Sudahlah, aku harus segera membawanya,"

"Di atas. Mari saya antarkan,"

Mereka bertiga naik ke atas. Neji pun membaringkan Sasuke.

"Bisa tolong ambilkan Sasuke air putih dan air hangat? Sepertinya dia demam,"

Aoki melihat wajah tuan mudanya yang pucat dan sedikit memerah itu.

"Baiklah, err.."

"Panggil aku Neji," jawab Neji langsung setelah dia tahu kepala pelayan ini bingung hendak memanggilnya apa.

"Baik, Neji-sama,"

Aoki pun berlalu dan keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

Neji duduk di samping Sasuke. Dengan lembut dibelainya rambut hitam Sasuke.

Neji menyesal sudah melepaskan Sasuke. Dia menyesal sudah melepaskan miliknya.

Dilihatnya Sasuke bergerak pelan.

"Neji?"

"Minumlah dulu," kata Neji sambil memberikan air hangat yang disediakan kepala pelayan tadi.

Sasuke pun menerima gelas dari Neji. Dia meneguk air hangat itu. Kepalanya yang semula terasa berat sekarang terasa sedikit ringan.

"Sudah enakan?"

"Hn,"

Sasuke pun kembali berbaring. Dia menutup kedua matanya karena semuanya terasa berputar.

Tiba-tiba dirasakannya sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Awalnya pelan, tapi berubah menjadi liar dan tak terkendali.

Sasuke menolak dan berontak. Dan sayangnya, Neji lebih matang dan lebih kuat dari Sasuke.

Dengan lemahnya Sasuke saat ini, tanpa perlawanan berarti, Neji kembali mendapatkan Sasuke dalam pelukannya.

Dengan kesadaran yang hampir hilang, Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya di leher pemuda Hyuuga yang berbuat seenaknya itu. Tapi entah kenapa, tubuhnya bereaksi sendiri, padahal dia sama sekali tidak menginginkannya.

Mereka berdua bergumul tanpa tahu ada sepasang mata berwarna seperti langit yang melihat mereka.

Memandang mereka dengan tatapan penuh kesakitan.

Perih.

Luka.

Dan kecewa.

Dia berlari menjauh tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi. Dibawanya koper berisi sedikit pakaian itu.

Membawa jauh hatinya yang hancur. Menuju ke tempat entah dimana dia akan pergi.

Meninggalkan dunia-nya. Dunia yang selama ini dia bangun bersama kekasihnya.

Ah –mantan kekasihnya.

.

.

Sasuke bangun dengan perasaan yang tidak nyaman. Kejadian malam tadi benar-benar membuatnya merasa kotor. Dilihatnya kamar tidur yang berantakan. Dia merasa mual.

Dia duduk di pinggiran kasurnya yang tidak pantas disebut kasur lagi. Perasaan kotor itu datang lagi.

Dengan tertatih, Sasuke menuju kamar mandi. Membersihkan semua yang harus dibersihkan.

Dia mual mengingat betapa rendahnya dirinya. Bisa-bisanya dia melakukan hal seperti itu dengan Neji?

Saat dia bersama Naruto? _Aku brengsek _batin Sasuke

Dia semakin kuat menggosok tubuhnya. Dibiarkannya air shower mengalir membahasi tubuhnya. Membiarkan tubuhnya teraliri alir dan membuang jauh kejadian yang terjadi tadi malam.

Sasuke berjalan menuju sofa di depan TV-nya. Dia menyalakan televisi sambil menggenggam bahunya. Rasanya sungguh sakit.

'_Naruto pasti juga merasakan seperti ini,'_ batin Sasuke.

Saat mengambil remote TV dia melihat selembar kertas. Dengan tulisan khas seseorang yang sangat dia kenal.

Kemudian dibacanya kalimat yang tertulis di atas secarik kertas itu.

.

Sasuke, aku harus pergi ke tempat Nenek.

Beliau meninggal dunia karena sakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan lagi.

Mungkin aku disana selama dua hari.

Aku pergi dulu.

_Note : _

_Aku ingin mengajakmu, tapi kau terlihat sibuk sekali. Kapan-kapan kita berkunjung ke makam Nenek ya?_

_Jaga dirimu dan jangan sampai sakit._

_Aku sayang padamu, Teme_

_Jangan terlambat makan! Awas kau!_

_With Hugs Tight,_

_Naruto_

Sasuke memandang nanar kertas itu. 'Dua hari? Berarti kemarin dia pulang?' batin Sasuke

Dia bergegas turun ke bawah.

"Aoki-san!" teriak Sasuke.

"Ya, tuan muda?"

"Apa Naruto sudah pulang?" tanya Sasuke tak sabar.

"Saya tidak tahu tuan. Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Aoki.

"Tidak apa,"

Sasuke bergegas naik kembali ke kamarnya. Membereskan kekacauan di kamarnya. Mengganti seprei dan segera memasukkannya ke dalam mesin cuci.

Setelah semuanya rapi, Sasuke duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur. Digenggamnya kedua tangannya erat. Diletakkannya dahinya di atas kepalan tangan yang tergenggam erat itu.

Tidak. Tidak boleh.

Naruto tidak boleh tahu apapun. Tidak satupun.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

maaf kalau gaje yah.. telat lagi.. trus ada adegan ga baik lagi.. uukh.. maaf Minna-san TwT

maaf TwT

if you do not mind, review please?


	4. Chapter 4

**OOC, OC, Many typo(s), bener-bener gaje and many others *plakplak**

**I beg you DO NOT READ it, if you HATE the best pair for me **

May you enjoy my second fic ^^

* * *

Kesakitan yang dia rasakan.

Pengkhianatan yang dia dapatkan.

Apakah itu caramu membalas tulus perasaannya padamu?

* * *

**Second Project of Mine ~ Trailer's Continue**

_**Sickness by Rin**_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main Pairing : SasuxNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Setting : AU**

***just remind this is not real story*

* * *

**

Dia terbaring lelah di tempat tidur king size miliknya. Wajah putih pucat milik tuan muda Uchiha itu terlihat sangat lelah.

Sudah tiga hari setelah kejadian itu. Sudah tiga hari sosok penghangat hatinya hilang. Sudah tiga hari semuanya kosong baginya.

Dan dia yakin, ini semua salahnya, meski salah itu bukan dia yang ingin membuatnya.

Matanya terpejam dengan erat.

Berharap bisa terlelap setelah tiga hari dia tak bisa tidur.

Pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

Ah, melayang ke waktu enam tahun lalu.

.

.

(**Flashback in Sasuke's dream**)

"Nah, kalian semua boleh pulang. Jangan lupa untuk mengerjakan tugas yang akan dikumpul besok," kata _sensei_ Biologi mereka.

"Ne, _sensei_!" jawab mereka semua serempak.

Siswa-siswi itu pun beranjak meninggalkan kelas. Mereka terbiasa berjalan berkelompok. Begitu juga dengan keempat lelaki tampan ini.

"Ne, Aniki, aku akan pulang bersama Shino-kun. Tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda yang memiliki tanda merah di pipinya.

"Ck. Kalau kau pergi bagaimana dengan makan siangku?" balas pemuda berambut seperti nanas.

"Kau kan bisa makan di luar atau pesan makanan," jawab Kiba –nama pemuda bertanda merah di pipi itu.

"Ck, merepotkan!" balas Shikamaru, oemuda berambut nanas itu.

Kedua pemuda lainnya tetap berjalan dengan pasti sambil memperhatikan kedua kakak-beradik yang selalu bertengkar itu.

Shikamaru dan Kiba memang adalah saudara kandung, walau tak ada kemiripan sama sekali di antara mereka. Kaget kah? Mereka sudah terbiasa dibilang tidak mirip atau apapun itu.

Begitu mereka lewat, siswi-siswi yang masih belum pulang langsung ribut dan mengeluarkan suara andalan mereka –yang sukses membuat mereka berempat merinding.

"Sasuke-kun! Kau tampan sekalii ~"

"Shino-kun, lepaskan kacamatamu ituu!"

"Ah, Shikamaru-san, lihatlah kami!"

"Kiba-chan~ kau manis sekali,"

"Terima kasih~" jawab Kiba senang. Dan alhasil, jitakan Shikamaru pun mendarat dengan mulus di kepalanya.

"Kau itu narsis sekali sih?" kata Shikamaru gemas.

"Hehe," cengir Kiba pada kakak kandungnya itu.

Alih alih merasa senang karena diteriaki seperti, mereka malah merasa tidak nyaman. Apalagi Shino. Dia benar-benar merasa gondok saat ada yang menyebut kekasihnya itu 'manis'.

'Hanya aku yang boleh mengatakan dia manis!' batin Shino.

Seketika aura dingin yang menusuk keluar dari pemuda berkacamata hitam itu. Membungkam mulut orang yang berani mengatakan Kiba manis tadi.

Mereka berempat akhirnya dapat melewati 'rintangan' setelah mengerahkan seluruh aura dingin mereka. Walau, cara itu pun hampir tak mempan lagi.

Entah bagaimana, para siswi itu tahan menghadapi kecuekan mereka berempat –kecuali Kiba, pastinya.

Saat mereka asyik berbincang –Shino dan Kiba saja– tiba-tiba ada yang berlari dari arah samping kanan mereka.

Sosok itu sedang mengejar sesuatu. Atau dikejar sesuatu?

"Minggir! Minggiiiir!"

Kiba langsung ditarik menjauh oleh Shino. Sedangkan Shikamaru dan Sasuke terlihat sedikit lambat bereaksi.

**BRAK!**

Dan akhirnya ketiga tubuh itu berbenturan dengan sukses.

"Auwh!"

"Kh,"

Pemuda yang menabrak mereka berdua tadi langsung mengelus bahunya yang –_terlihat_– sakit itu. Kepalanya masih tertunduk, entah kenapa.

"Kau!" kata Sasuke geram. Shikamaru memang marah, namun dia terlalu malas untuk menunjukkan kemarahan itu.

"Go-gomen ne," katanya sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan menghadap langsung pada mereka berdua.

Mereka yang ditatap oleh pemuda itu langsung tak berkutik.

Mata itu..

Seperti langit biru di musim panas.

Rambut itu

Terang dan berwarna seperti matahari itu.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya bisa diam. Menikmati, ah memandang keindahan mata yang keindahannya sama seperti batu mulia itu.

"A-aku harus pergi! Maafkan aku!" kata pemuda itu.

Dia bangkit dan langsung berlari lagi.

"Hei Baka aniki, kau baik-baik saja?" kata Kiba sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya diam. Dia memandang ke satu arah. Beberapa detik, ia langsung menerima uluran tangan Kiba. Segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke juga diam. Arah pandangannya sama seperti Shikamaru.

Shino dan Kiba saling menatap. Kemudian mereka mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

Dan saat itu juga, mereka berdua sadar.

Kedua pemuda itu sedang menatap tempat dimana sosok pirang itu berlalu.

.

.

Sosok pemuda berambut pirang itu benar-benar membuat Uchiha Sasuke penasaran. Entah kenapa, mata biru itu membuatnya seakan tersedot akan pesonanya.

Yang Sasuke tahu, dia menyukai sorot mata cerah dan bersemangat itu. Dan yang dia tak tahu, nanti dia akan terjerat dalam pesona sosok pirang yang memiliki bola mata safir itu.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar suka berlari, dasar dobe,"

"Benar sekali, hehe-Hah? Atas dasar apa kau mengataiku dobe?"

"Sudah dua kali kau menabrakku, dan menindihku seperti ini. Masih tak pantaskah julukan itu untukmu?"

"A-aa, tentu tidak, baka teme!"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah pemuda di atasnya ini. 'Cute,' batinnya

"Sampai kapan kau mau menindihku?" sungut Sasuke.

Seketika pemuda itu langsung meloncat dari tubuh Sasuke. Mukanya benar-benar menunjukkan sebal level tinggi.

"Aku juga tak mau menindihmu, baka!" sungut pemuda pirang itu.

"Dobe,"

"Kau! Dasar baka temee!"

Jujur, Sasuke benar-benar menyukai reaksi spontan milik sosok di hadapannya.

Dia ingin mengenal pemuda ini. Sungguh.

Namun, rasa gengsi yang benar-benar mengalir dalam darahnya secara otomatis mencegah pemiliknya itu untuk berkenalan duluan. Dalam kamus Uchiha, mereka yang dikenal, bukan mereka yang mengenal.

"Hei, aku ingin bertanya," kata Sasuke.

"Hah? Bertanya apa?"

"Kenapa kau berlari waktu itu?"

Naruto tidak terlalu paham apa maksud cowok di depannya ini. Setelah mengingat-ingat, akhirnya dia mengerti apa maksud Sasuke.

"Aaah, yang itu,"

"Kau memang benar-benar dobe,"

"Huh! Mau berapa kali sih kau mengatai aku?"

"Apa?"

"Waktu itu, Kakashi-san mencariku untuk pergi minum obat. Aku tak suka, lebih baik sembuh alami," tutur Naruto.

Hatake Kakashi adalah guru kesehatan sekolah itu. Dia ditemani oleh asistennya yaitu Umino Iruka -yang gosipnya adalah kekasih Kakashi.

"Hn, begitu,"

"Ya, begitulah," sahut Naruto.

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara.

"Hei, Naruto,"

Sosok yang ada di hadapan Sasuke itu menoleh ke arah suara yang menyebut nama 'Naruto' itu.

'_Oh, jadi dia Naruto,'_ batin pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Gaara, ada apa?" tanya Naruto setelah melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

Gaara dan Naruto adalah teman sejak kecil. Mereka berdua sering disebut sebagai saudara yang akrab.

"Kita hampir terlambat ke lab. Dan kau malah asyik duduk disitu?" tanya pemuda berambut merah dan bermata hijau –Gaara.

"Akh! Aku lupa! Orochimaru-_sensei_ pasti akan memarahiku! Tidaak!" kata Naruto sambil berdiri.

"Hm, pikiranku sama denganmu," sambung Gaara.

"Ayo cepat, Gaara! Dan, maafkan aku lagi, unn, X-san," kata Naruto sambil berlari di koridor. Gaara tidak berlari, hanya langkahnya saja yang dipercepat.

Mereka berdua sudah hilang dari pandangan. Sasuke hampir tertawa saat mendengar panggilan Naruto untuknya.

"X-san? Memangnya aku sampel penelitian?" bisik Sasuke sambil menutup bagian tubuhnya yang bersiap membentuk seringaian.

Dia kemudian bangun, dan membersihkan diri.

Menuju kelasnya sambil membayangkan tingkah dari pemuda yang –_baru saja_– diketahui bernama Naruto.

.

.

11 bulan setelah 'perkenalan', hubungan mereka mendekat.

Dari 'kawan' berkelahi jadi teman bertengkar.

Dari teman bertengkar jadi rival.

Dan sampai sekarang pun, Naruto masih menganggap kakak kelasnya itu rival.

Hanya saja, pihak yang dianggap rival itu sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan sebagai rival lagi.

Perasaan itu berubah.

Menjadi sesuatu yang lebih.

Erat, ingin memiliki..

Possessive.

Dan jangan ragu, kalau Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat menjadikan hubungan mereka cukup sampai tingkat ini.

.

.

"Dobe,"

"Nyam?"

"Kau sudah makan berapa mangkok sebenarnya?"

"Um!" kata Naruto sambil mengacungkan tiga jari miliknya.

"Dan kau belum kenyang?"

"Um!" kata Naruto yang mengunyah makanan favoritnya sambil mengacungkan jempol miliknya.

Mereka berdua sedang makan di kedai ramen yang terkenal enak dan bersih.

Dan jangan salahkan Sasuke jika dia tak bisa menang dari tatapan memelas milik pemuda bermata biru itu.

Setelah empat mangkok besar ramen dilahap, sosok berkulit tan itu dengan santainya mengatakan "Enaak," di hadapan Sasuke yang benar-benar menahan hasrat untuk tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi mual di wajah dinginnya itu.

"Ah, aku kenyang sekali teme! Terima kasih sudah mau mentraktirku," kata Naruto sambil menampakkan cengiran khas-nya.

"Hn,"

"Tapi ada apa sebenarnya? Tumben sekali kau mentraktirku? Biasanya kau itu pelit padaku," sungut Naruto.

Dan tangan Sasuke dengan mulus menjitak kepala yang ditutupi helai rambut pirang itu.

"Auw!"

"Enak saja mengataiku pelit,"

"Itu kenyataannya, teme!"

Adu mulut pun selesai setelah paman penjual ramen berkata kedainya mau ditutup.

"Ah, kau sih. Kita jadi diusir kan?"

"Hn, dasar dobe,"

"Akh! Berhentilah mengataiku dobe, teme! Kalau tidak aku akan.."

Sasuke terdiam. Dia menoleh ke arah Naruto yang tertinggal selangkah darinya.

"Akan apa?" kata Sasuke sambil menatap langsung pada Naruto.

Naruto tidak suka melihat Sasuke menatapnya seperti itu. Rasanya aneh.

"A-aku akan.." entah kenapa Naruto jadi gugup begitu.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati Naruto. Naruto pun berjalan mundur untuk menghindari pemuda Uchiha ini.

Dan, di belakang Naruto ada tembok pembatas yang cukup tinggi. Dan itu membuatnya terperangkap dalam kurungan lengan Sasuke.

"Te-teme, apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Dia hanya memandang lurus ke arah Naruto.

Hitam bertemu Biru.

Kelam dan Cerah.

"Sa-suke," Naruto benar-benar merasa aneh dengan sosok Sasuke sekarang.

Di dalam mata hitamnya itu, terlihat kejujuran yang begitu langka untuk diperlihatkan oleh seorang Uchiha.

Perlahan, direngkuhnya Naruto. Naruto yang kaget, berusaha berontak. Namun sayang, Sasuke sangat ingin memeluk Naruto sekarang.

"Teme! Le-lepas!"

".."

"Heeii! Baka teme!"

"Sebentar.. Sebentar saja seperti ini," bisik Sasuke sambil mengeratkan lengannya di sekeliling tubuh Naruto.

Awalnya, Naruto hendak berontak. Namun merasakan detak jantung Sasuke yang begitu kencang, Naruto tersadar.

"Kau gugup ya, Teme?"

Sasuke terkejut –sedikit.

"Dasar dobe, mana mungkin," katanya sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Dia kemudian berbalik dan berjalan mendahului Naruto.

"Kau aneh sekali, Sasuke,"

"Kau lebih aneh, dobe,"

Dan mereka pun kembali adu mulut dengan perasaan yang hangat di dalam hati satu sama lain.

(**End of Sasuke's Dream/ End of Flashback**)

.

.

Sasuke terbangun dari tidur –yang bahkan tak bisa dibilang tidur itu.

Rasanya lama sekali bagi Sasuke, namun jam di meja menunjukkan kalau dia baru tertidur selama 15 menit.

"Naruto," bisik bibir pucat itu.

Sakit. Sakit. Sesak.

Perasaan ini baru pertama kali dirasakannya saat mengenal Naruto.

Rasanya tak lengkap saat tak ada Naruto disampingnya.

Tak ada orang yang melingkupinya dengan cinta seperti saat Naruto ada di dekatnya.

Tak ada tempat baginya untuk bersandar.

Tak ada tawa renyah dan menyenangkan yang selalu dikeluarkan oleh Naruto.

"Naruto, kemana kau?" desis Sasuke frustasi.

Sasuke hampir melamun lagi jika tak ada suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

"Tuan muda,"

"…"

"Tuan muda, ada yang ingin menemui anda,"

"…"

Tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Aoki –kepala pelayan– benar-benar mengerti bagaimana keadaan tuan mudanya tiga hari ini.

Tak mau makan. Tak pernah fokus. Wajahnya pucat, seakan tak bisa tidur.

Di bawah matanya, terdapat cekungan hitam yang semakin menguatkan dugaan Aoki kalau tuan muda-nya itu sama sekali tidak pernah bisa tidur.

"Tuan muda, orang yang ingin menemui anda ini adalah seseorang berambut merah dan bermata hijau," pancing Aoki. Aoki kenal dengan teman-teman tuan mudanya itu. Tentu dia juga mengenal teman dari tuan mudanya yang lain, Naruto.

Sasuke terkejut. Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah sosok yang selalu ada bersama Naruto. Sahabat Naruto.

"Gaara," kata Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke bergegas turun dari tempat tidurnya. Sedikit terhuyung, namun dia tetap bersikeras berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tuan Mu-," ucapannya terpotong karena pintu itu langsung terbuka.

"Aoki, suruh dia menunggu. Aku akan segera turun," kata Sasuke pelan dan lesu. Tapi di matanya, terlihat kilat bersemangat yang muncul.

"Baiklah tuan," kata Aoki sopan. Dia menutup pintu tuan mudanya yang sedang sibuk di kamar mandi sekarang.

.

.

Sasuke bergegas mengganti pakaian kerja yang tak sempat digantinya tadi.

Dia langsung turun ke lantai bawah tanpa memperdulikan rambutnya, bahkan wajahnya yang terlihat –cukup– kacau.

Di ruang tamunya yang dihiasi sofa yang nyaman itu, duduklah seorang pemuda yang warna rambutnya sedikit mencolok.

Menyadari kehadiran seseorang, sosok itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berdiri.

Matanya sama sekali tak menunjukkan kilat persahabatan.

Dia menegakkan punggungnya dan menatap pemuda bermata hitam kelam yang sedang menyebut namanya pelan.

"Gaara.."

* * *

**To be continued**

**R/N  
**

Chap ini menceritakan tentang _flashback_ bagaimana Sasuke dan Naruto bertemu..

dan di fic ini Kiba-Shikamaru adalah _siblings_.. maaf ya TwT

Bagaimana chap ini? _give me your comment or your review, please?_

_Thank you very much,_ Minna-san :D

* * *

**This fic is dedicated for you all, my friends :')**

Chieko Kuroia

Nami

sasunaru's lover (aka. Hima-chan)

kavinott

lovey dovey

Michiru No Akasuna (aka. Michi)

hachii

NhiaChayang (aka. Nhia-san)

Aoi no Tsuki

Namikaze lin-chan (aka. Lin)

creccentya crency (aka. Lyzhia-chan)

sennin pein (aka. Pein-san)

Maeve Zahra

Uzukaze Touru (aka. Touru)

Dark Dobe

fujika26

mikan45m

NaruEls (aka. Els-san)

Tori-chan Nadeshiko (aka. Tori-san)

Arisa Koromaru

Ame no Haru Uzumaki

It'sMeRyuki

Haruna 'kyuu' Namikaze

Vii no Kitsune (aka. Vii-san)

SHINKI Primo-Vongola (aka. Shinki-san)

Cendy Hoseki

Mingkan

Nagisa Archipelago (aka. Egi-chan)

Fi suki suki (aka. Safira-san)

Lavender Hime-chan (aka. Hime-chan)

Micon

Jin suka orange juice

Vipris

_And all of you , readers :)_

* * *

**_You all have inspirated me :D_**

with smile, Rin


	5. Chapter 5

**OOC, OC, Many typo(s), bener-bener gaje and many others *plakplak**

**I beg you DO NOT READ it, if you HATE the best pair for me **

May you enjoy my second fic ^^

* * *

Apa yang bisa memaafkan pengkhianatan?

Hanya waktu.

**

* * *

Second Project of Mine **

_**Sickness by Rin**_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main Pairing : SasuxNaru slight ShikaxNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Setting : AU**

***just remind that this is not real story*

* * *

**

Akhirnya, aku sampai di rumah. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya.

Bertemu denganmu. Berbicara denganmu. Memelukmu. Menatapmu. Aku rindu padamu.

Kemarin aku pergi tanpa mengucapkan salam. Aku hanya meninggalkan secarik kertas untukmu. Marahkah kau padaku?

"Aku pulang!"

Tak ada suara sama sekali.

"Sasuke? Aoki-san?"

Tetap tak ada suara.

'_Akh, ini kan sudah jam dua belas malam. Siapa yang masih bangun? Dasar bodoh,'_ batinku.

Aku yakin dia pasti ada di kamarnya –kamar kami berdua. Walau sudah lama, aku tetap saja tak biasa mengatakan itu.

Dengan pelan kunaiki tangga pemisah dua lantai ini, supaya tak ada suara gemerisik yang akan mengganggu orang rumah.

Dan, sampailah aku! Hanya tinggal pintu ini yang memisahkanku dengan dia.

Dengan pelan, kubuka kenop pintu itu.

Kamarnya gelap, pasti lampunya dimatikan. Sungguh kebiasaannya.

Aku bersiap mengejutkannya. Namun –_sungguh ironis_–, akulah yang terkejut.

Aku mendengar sesuatu yang tidak asing di telingaku. Benar-benar tidak asing. Aku kenal betul dengan suara-suara seperti ini.

Masalahnya, suara ini… Sasuke? Dengan siapa?

Aku mengintip dari celah pintu yang cukup lebar, dan pemandangan di hadapanku itu, membuatku lupa bernapas sejenak.

Membuatku merasakan seakan ulu hatiku terhunjam oleh sesuatu yang lebih tajam dari pisau –bahkan belati.

Tidak.

Tidak. Tidak mungkin dia melakukan ini.

Tidak… Sasuke…

"TIDAAAK!"

Pemuda yang bermimpi itu terlonjak dari tidurnya. Kasurnya sedikit berdecit saat dia bangun.

Dia sungguh terlihat –_kacau._

Napasnya menderu. Seakan saling menyusul satu sama lain.

Keringat bercucuran di sekitar dahi dan lehernya. Menetes perlahan menuruni wajah tan-nya.

Matanya terbelalak, seakan dia melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan dalam tidurnya.

Mata seperti warna batu mulia itu memandang nanar sekelilingnya. Dilihatnya jam di atas meja kecil di sampingnya. Masih menunjukkan pukul 02.25.

Kamarnya gelap. Membuatnya mual karena ingatan itu menerjangnya lagi.

Sosok itu tertunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di telapak tangannya.

Dengan dada yang masih berdegup kencang, dia mencoba mengontrol dirinya. Emosinya. Dan hatinya.

Tiba-tiba, didengarnya suara ketukan perlahan. Dan suara lainnya yang terdengar.

"Naruto, kau baik saja?"

Sosok itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Suara itu sangat familiar untuknya. Dihapusnya keringat yang memberkas di wajahnya.

"Masuklah, Shikamaru," katanya setelah dia yakin tak ada gerak-gerik aneh pada dirinya.

Suara 'klek' pelan terdengar saat sosok yang dipanggil Shikamaru itu membuka pintu.

"Kau kenapa?" katanya langsung.

"Apa? Aku kenapa?" tanya Naruto –_pura-pura_– tak tahu apa-apa.

Shikamaru mendengus kesal. Jelas-jelas dia mendengar suara teriakan dari kamar tamu. Dan orang yang menempati kamar itu malah bersikap seolah tak ada apa-apa?

Shikamaru memandang Naruto. Akhirnya dia menemukan suatu petunjuk yang mendukung argumennya.

"Kau mimpi buruk?"

"Tidak kok," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kau bohong,"

"Kenapa bisa bilang begitu?"

"Kau sedikit terengah, bodoh,"

Naruto terkejut. Dia baru saja menyadari, kalau napasnya memang masih sedikit terengah.

Shikamaru duduk di tepi tempat tidur berwarna coklat itu. Dia duduk di samping Naruto.

"Kau itu jangan coba-coba berbohong padaku. Aku tahu,"

"Hmm, gomenne,"

Mereka pun sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri. Hingga dalam beberapa saat tak ada untaian kata yang keluar dari diri mereka.

"Kau mau minum?" kata Shikamaru memecah kesunyian.

"Tenggorokanku rasanya kering," jawab Naruto.

"Aku ambilkan,"

"Tidak usah, aku saja,"

"Aku saja,"

" Tidak perlu,"

"Ya sudah, kita ke dapur sama-sama saja,"

Naruto mengangguk sebagai balasan. Mereka berdua menuju dapur untuk mengambil air putih.

Tiba-tiba dari arah tangga, ada suara yang tertangkap oleh mereka berdua.

"Naru? Nii? Kalian sedang apa malam-malam begini?" kata Kiba sambil mengucek matanya perlahan. Sedikit usaha agar kantuk yang menggelayut di matanya hilang.

"Kau sendiri kenapa bangun?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku lapar. Naru, kau mimpi buruk?" jawab Kiba sambil bertanya pada Naruto.

"Haha, iya. Aku melihat seekor rubah kecil melahap ramen spesial kesukaanku. Padahal aku sama sekali belum memakannya," sungut Naruto.

Shikamaru yang tahu itu adalah kebohongan, hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Sedangkan Kiba, dia percaya saja pada ucapan sahabatnya itu dan tertawa mendengar sungutan Naruto.

Mereka pun malah asyik berkumpul di meja makan. Melahap apa saja yang tersedia disana. Shikamaru yang melihat Naruto dan Kiba yang lahap menikmati taiyaki –_yang dibeli Kiba pulang kuliah_– , ikut merasa lapar.

"Aku mau,"

Naruto dan Kiba langsung mendongak ke atas dan menatap Shikamaru.

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Shikamaru saat dia merasakan tatapan aneh dari kedua lelaki yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu.

Naruto dan Kiba terkikik geli melihat wajah Shikamaru yang terlihat –sedikit– tertarik. Sungguh jarang, dapat melihat wajah tertarik dari Shikamaru yang notabene lebih sering bermuka malas, atau sama sekali tak tertarik.

Dan, taiyaki yang tinggal sebuah itu diambil Shikamaru dengan cepat hingga membuat Naruto dan Kiba berteriak kesal. Shikamaru hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Mereka sungguh senang. Dan, kedua orang itu merasa lega karena bisa melihat tawa lepas dari orang yang satunya lagi.

.

.

.

Sepertinya pepatah Lain ladang lain belalang, Lain lubuk lain ikannya, sangat cocok untuk menggambarkan kedua suasana yang sungguh berkebalikan ini.

Kedua sosok itu hanya diam. Tak ada yang memulai. Hanya ada kesunyian yang benar-benar tak nyaman disitu.

Sosok berambut merah itu hanya menatap ke arah kolam ikan yang ada di beranda samping. Sedangkan sosok berkulit putih pucat itu menatap nanar pada meja tamu yang terbuat dari batu marmer.

Mereka duduk berhadapan namun pikiran mereka telah melanglang kemana-mana.

Sungguh, keheningan lah yang menjadi suasana nyata di antara mereka.

"Gaara, ada apa?" suara berat milik tuan rumah akhirnya terdengar.

Yang ditanya hanya diam seakan tak menggubris. Tak mau menanggapi.

Merasakan dia tak mendapat respon, tuan muda Uchiha itu akhirnya mengulang pertanyaannya tadi.

"Gaara, ada apa kau kesini?"

Tetap tak ada respon. Gaara hanya menatap ikan-ikan yang sedang asik berkecimpung dan berkejaran di kolam ikan yang bersih itu.

Dan si penanya berinisiatif menanyakan sesuatu yang tiga hari lalu sudah ditanyakannya.

"Kau tahu dimana Naruto?"

Lelaki bermata emerald itu sedikit bereaksi dengan pertanyaannya tadi. Sasuke merasakan ada sedikit harapan untuk mengetahui dimana lelaki berambut pirang yang seakan sudah lama tak ditemuinya.

"Kau tahu? Dimana dia?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tahu. Apa urusanmu?" balas Gaara dingin. Seakan dia sedang menahan sesuatu agar tidak meledak.

"Karena aku ingin tahu dimana dia," jawab Sasuke jujur. Dia rindu sekali pada sosok itu.

Sesaat Gaara diam. Kemudian dengan menatap mata kelam Sasuke, dia menjawab dengan tegas dan dingin.

"Tak ada hak bagimu, heh Tuan Muda Uchiha Sasuke,"

Sasuke terkejut. Gaara dan dia memang tidak bersahabat, namun karena Gaara adalah sahabat Naruto, otomatis mereka pun berteman.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke berkata dengan wajah tak berekspresi walau perasaan dalam hatinya tercampur tak karuan.

"Kurang jelas?" tanya Gaara langsung.

"Aku tidak mengerti," jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Kadang aku heran, kau ini jenius atau sebaliknya?" balas Gaara sama dinginnya.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku,"

"Tidak,"

Mereka saling bertatapan. Sungguh, aura dingin tertampak dengan jelas di antara mereka.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau kesini?"

Lama tak ada jawaban, Sasuke hampir bertanya lagi. Sungguh bukan seperti tuan muda yang biasanya selalu tak ambil pusing oleh suatu masalah. Tapi kali ini berbeda, sungguh. Ini tentang orang yang mengisi hatinya. Orang yang dikasihinya.

"Kena-"

"Hanya ingin melihat, bagaimana kondisi orang yang sudah membuat-nya seperti 'itu',"

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke masih tidak mengerti. Entah karena apa, kejeniusan miliknya itu seperti menguap begitu saja.

"Kau-Menyakiti-Dia,"

Sasuke tersentak. Menyakiti Naruto? Menyakiti kekasihnya? Mana mungkin!

"Beraninya kau bicara begitu," desis Sasuke.

"Aku hanya bicara kenyataan, tuan muda," ejek Gaara. Kilat matanya menyiratkan rasa marah yang besar.

"Apa buktinya?"

"Dia tersenyum dengan terpaksa lagi. Aku heran apa yang kau lakukan padanya hingga kebiasaan buruknya itu muncul lagi setelah 6 tahun tak muncul,"

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Sasuke –lagi. Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Kemarin malam,"

DEG

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Buat apa aku cerita padamu?"

"JAWAB SAJA!"

"Karena dia datang ke apartemenku. Dini hari. Dia datang hanya karena ingin berkata, 'Gaara, buatkan aku surat izin untuk tak masuk kuliah. Tolong ya,'. Kau tahu? Senyum yang aku tak suka itu keluar lagi di bibirnya. Dia tersenyum, tapi matanya tidak. Hatinya tidak," jelas Gaara panjang lebar. Dia benar-benar marah, namun tetap bisa mengontrol emosi yang menggelegak dalam hatinya.

Sasuke yang menyimak perkataan Gaara terbelalak. Sungguh, satu ekspresi terpampang jelas di wajah tuan muda itu.

"Kau bilang, dini hari?" tanya Sasuke seakan ingin memastikan apa yang dia dengar itu salah.

"Ya,"

DEG

"Kemarin?"

"Hn,"

DEG

'Dia tahu,'

"Tidak... Tidak mungkin," kata Sasuke mengusap wajahnya yang terasa panas.

"Kau lakukan apa padanya, hah?" Gaara semakin emosi melihat reaksi Sasuke sekarang. Dan dengan yakin, dia tahu kesalahan Sasuke kali ini sungguh besar.

"Aku… Tidak… Bukan mauku," kata Sasuke terputus. Kacau. Semuanya berputar di kepalanya.

Dia dan Neji malam itu. Naruto… Naruto tahu. Dia melihatnya. Dia melihatnya. Dia tahu.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa artinya, Sasuke?" Gaara melangkah maju ke arah Sasuke. Dicengkeramnya kerah kemeja Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Lepas!" Sasuke menyentakkan tangan Gaara. Dia segera berlari ke luar dan menuju garasi.

"Kemana kau?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Yang ada dalam otaknya sekarang hanya mencari dia. Mencari dan menemukan orang itu.

Naruto.

'Tidak mungkin dia melihat itu. Itu hanya perkiraanku saja,' batin Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Deru gas yang tak pelan pun terdengar dari mansion milik Uchiha. Meninggalkan lelaki berambut merah dalam kebingungan tak terpecahkan. Untuk sekarang, Gaara hanya bisa bersabar, menunggu Naruto bercerita sendiri, atau memaksa Sasuke untuk menceritakan semuanya.

.

.

.

Hari yang semula cerah, tergantikan oleh hujan deras yang membagikan pasokan airnya.

Hujan itu seakan mengerti bahwa manusia membutuhkannya. Karena sang Pencipta memang sudah menggariskannya seperti itu.

Dan hujan ini, seakan menemani sosok manusia yang sedang terluka. Seolah menangis bersamanya.

Naruto sedang memandang hujan dari jendela kamarnya –kamar tamu Shikamaru. Titik-titik air yang mengaliri lembut kaca jendela itu terlihat begitu cantik. Membuatnya ingin memandanginya lebih lama.

Lama dipandanginya titik air yang semakin banyak, pikirannya melayang.

Akan dia dan Sasuke. Yang sudah bersama sejak enam tahun yang lalu, saling mengisi dan memahami. Walaupun sering bertengkar kecil, mereka berbaikan secara alami. Saling memanggil dengan 'teme-dobe' adalah tanda mereka berbaikan.

Sekarang?

Bahkan Naruto pun tak tahu apa namanya hubungan mereka sekarang.

Tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sakit. Perih. Sesak. Rasanya tak bisa bernapas.

Ditekannya dadanya yang benar-benar terasa sakit itu. Matanya terasa panas. Kepalanya pusing.

Ingatan itu seenaknya mengacaukan dia lagi. Ingatan itu memporak-porandakan pertahanan yang baru saja dibangunnya lagi.

"Ukh…"

Dipukulnya dada kiri-nya yang benar-benar menyiksanya. Berharap dengan pukulan itu rasa sakitnya bisa berkurang.

Matanya yang terasa panas itu mengeluarkan air bening seperti tetes air hujan yang masih mengalir di kaca.

Dia tidak sadar bahwa di celah pintu itu ada seseorang yang melihatnya.

Melihatnya penuh kesakitan seperti itu, membuat orang itu merasakan sakit juga. Wajah malasnya itu berganti dengan wajah yang susah dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Dia sungguh tahu apa penyebab pemuda bermata safir itu seperti ini.

Dia sungguh tahu dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Posisinya saat ini hanyalah seorang kakak dari sahabatnya. Naruto tidak tahu, dia memiliki perasaan 'berbeda' untuknya.

Sejak awal bertemu, lelaki yang berciri khas-kan rambut seperti nanas itu sudah menyukai kilau warna langit di mata Naruto. Dia suka dengan sikap bersemangat yang benar-benar berbeda dengan sikap malasnya.

Dia suka Naruto yang selalu tersenyum itu. Meski terkadang merepotkannya, dia sama sekali tak merasa keberatan direpotkan oleh Naruto.

Bisa dibilang, Naruto adalah hal merepotkan yang menyenangkan baginya.

Melihat bahu Naruto bergetar pelan hampir membuatnya tak tahan ingin memberikan dukungan dan semangat untuknya.

Tapi, dia sama sekali tak tahu apa masalah yang membuat Naruto seperti ini. Kiba hanya berkata bahwa dia menemukan Naruto sedang terduduk di taman dekat rumah mereka saat dia baru pulang kuliah.

Naruto sama sekali tidak menjawab apa-apa. Dia hanya mengangguk saat ditanyai oleh Kiba apakah dia baik-baik saja. Meskipun dengan jelas terlihat ekspresi datar –_yang hampir tak pernah dibuat olehnya_ – di wajahnya.

Dia yang bernama Shikamaru ini perlahan menutup pintu saat dilihatnya Naruto yang semakin tenggelam dalam dunianya.

Dunia kesakitan yang baru kemarin dini hari menjadi teman terdekatnya.

.

.

.

Hujan deras yang seolah tumpah dari langit sama sekali tak menyurutkan niat lelaki yang sedang mengemudi mobil sedannya. Mobil itu terus melaju. Hingga akhirnya dia berhenti di bawah sebuah gerbang perumahan saat dirasakannya hujan itu sama sekali tak bisa dilewati sekarang.

Kepalanya terantuk pada setir mobilnya. Yang ada dalam diri sosok berambut biru kehitaman itu hanya satu.

Dia mengacak rambutnya perlahan. Sungguh, itu bukan maunya bisa melakukan 'itu' dengan Neji.

Namun, diakuinya pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu sama sekali tidak kehilangan pesonanya. Dan Sasuke terbuai sesaat oleh feromon milik lelaki Hyuuga itu. Dan terjadilah hal yang tidak dia rencanakan.

Hyuuga Neji. Alam bawah sadar Sasuke merangkai ingatan tentang Neji dan menyalurkannya pada memorinya. Sasuke pun teringat akan siapa Neji itu.

Hyuuga Judo's milik Hyuuga Neji adalah suatu perkumpulan yang bergerak di bidang bela diri. Tidak hanya tingkat daerah yang mengenalnya, dunia luas mengenal ilmu bela diri milik keluarga Hyuuga sejak turun temurun.

Mereka sama sekali tidak terkalahkan. Para mafia, gangster, preman, yakuza, sungguh taka da tandingannya oleh mereka.

Generasi terkuat saat ini adalah Hyuuga Neji. Namanya sungguh dikenal oleh semua orang tanpa kecuali. Tak akan ada yang berani melawan bahkan menolak permintaan lelaki itu.

Dia adalah seorang direktur di Hyuuga Corp. yang bergerak di bidang bisnis. Tak hanya ahli bela diri, kecerdasannya dalam memajukan perusahaannya sama sekali tak diragukan oleh rekan maupun saingan bisnisnya.

Wajahnya sering sekali menghiasi majalah untuk segala tipe. Dengan wajah tampan itu, semua wanita pun akan tunduk oleh mata lavender tanpa pupil turunan dari keluarga Hyuuga-nya itu.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke, dia adalah pebisnis sukses yang sama sekali hampir tak pernah menghiasi majalah. Dia tipe benci tampil di muka orang banyak.

Dan dunia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa kedua lelaki sukses ini pernah berhubungan. Hubungan itu berakhir saat Neji lulus SMA karena lebih mementingkan kemajuan perusahaannya.

Ingatan Sasuke tentang Neji berhenti sampai disitu. Dia sama sekali tidak merasakan perasaan aneh saat Neji dan dia memutuskan hubungan khusus di antara mereka.

Sungguh berbeda dengan perasaannya sekarang saat Naruto tak ada di sampingnya. Saat dia tahu dia telah menyakiti Naruto.

Hujan yang membasahi bagian belakang mobilnya semakin keras menghantam, menyadarkan Sasuke dari alam ingatan masa lalunya.

"Dimana kau, Naruto?" desis Sasuke frustasi.

Dia ingin menemukan lelaki berkulit tan itu dan memeluknya. Ingin menjelaskan bahwa semua yang dia lihat itu sama sekali bukan keinginan Sasuke.

Dia sudah mencari Naruto ke tempat yang dia tahu. Otak cerdasnya berpikir semakin keras, mengingat tempat siapa yang belum dia datangi.

Seakan mendapat kejutan, kepala Sasuke terangkat dan dia segera menghidupkan mobilnya.

'Disana…' batin Sasuke.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke segera melaju ke arah perumahan dimana Kiba dan Shikamaru tinggal. Dia merasa sangat bodoh karena tempat ini baru terpikirkan olehnya. Semakin ditekannya pedal gas itu sampai speedometer mencatat angka 100 km/h.

Dia benar-benar tidak peduli dengan suara klakson yang berbunyi saat dia mengambil celah kecil untuk dilewatinya.

Dan setelah sampai, dia segera mencari letak rumah Nara itu seakan dia mencari baju di lemarinya. Dia ingat sekali lokasi ini karena dulu dia sering dipaksa Naruto untuk main ke rumah Kiba.

Rumah bernuansa abu-abu cream yang elegan tampak saat Sasuke memarkir mobilnya. Sambil berhujan dia berlari menuju pagar tinggi berwarna hitam itu.

Ditekannya mesin penjawab –intercom– yang ada di kotak kecil di dekat pagar.

"Siapa?" kata seseorang yang diyakini Sasuke adalah suara Kiba.

"Aku. Sasuke,"

"Ah, masuklah!" kata Kiba dan terbukalah pagar itu secara otomatis.

Kiba segera membuka pintu rumahnya dan melihat orang yang seumur dengan kakaknya itu basah kuyup.

"Cepat masuk! Aku akan ambilkan handuk,"

Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu. Dia menghentikan Kiba dengan satu pertanyaan.

"Naruto disini?" katanya pelan.

"Hmmh, iya. Dia ada disini sejak tadi dini hari. Kau ada masalah dengannya ya?"

"Bisa dikatakan seperti itu,"

"Cepatlah selesaikan masalahmu dengannya. Aku tak suka melihat dia seperti ini, mengerti? Masuklah, dan aku akan membuatkanmu kopi,"

Dada Sasuke seakan dipukul dengan keras, Naruto benar-benar tahu.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bertemu Naruto,"

Sesaat Kiba ingin membantah Sasuke, karena pemuda itu sungguh basah kuyup, namun melihat sorot matanya yang terlihat kosong itu, Kiba hanya bisa menjawab ya.

"Tunggu,"

Sasuke berdiri tak bergeming . Air yang terus menetes dari rambut dan bajunya sama sekali tak dihiraukannya.

Dia segera mendongak saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga.

"Naruto," bisik Sasuke pelan.

Dan tak sesuai dengan pikiran Sasuke, yang keluar malah Shikamaru bersama Kiba.

"Nii…"

"Kau masuklah Kiba,"

Kiba yang mendengar nada suara kakaknya yang tak bisa dibantah itu segera masuk ke dalam.

Dua lelaki dewasa itu berhadapan. Sama tinggi dan tak terbaca ekspresinya.

"Pulanglah," kata Shikamaru.

Sasuke tak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi yang Nampak.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku yakin dia tak mau bertemu denganmu," jawab Shikamaru dingin.

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Sasuke tak kalah dingin. Dia ingin bertemu kekasihnya, kenapa tak boleh? Sepertinya lelaki Uchiha ini sama sekali tak tahu seberapa besar kesalahannya pada Naruto.

"Aku katakan padamu. Dia ada di rumahku. Dia ada dalam perlindunganku,"

"Lalu?"

"Kau bodoh, Sasuke. Aku tak ijinkan kau membuatnya kesakitan lagi. Pulang kau,"

Wajah dingin itu sedikit terkesiap.

"Aku?" pikiran bahwa Naruto mengetahui hal itu mulai berkelebat lagi.

"Ya,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu kau melakukan sesuatu yang sangat buruk padanya," jawab Shikamaru langsung.

'Jadi… dia benar tahu?' batin Sasuke.

"Shika, aku harus menjelaskan padanya,"

"Pulanglah, dia hanya akan semakin sakit jika kau katakana sekarang,"

"Tidak, aku harus bicara," kata Sasuke memaksa.

"Pulang. Sekarang,"

Naruto yang mendengar keributan di bawah, segera menuruni tangga untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Kiba, Shikamaru, ada ap-" ucapannya terpotong saat melihat sesosok pemuda bermata hitam kelam berdiri di depan pintu bersama Shikamaru.

Sasuke.

"Naruto..." kata Sasuke pelan. Dia hampir terlonjak senang melihat sosok yang dirindukannya itu ada di hadapannya.

Mendengar suara Sasuke, tanpa aba-aba, Naruto segera naik ke atas kamarnya lagi. Hatinya terasa nyeri.

Melihat Naruto seperti itu, dia sangat yakin Naruto sudah melihatnya.

"Naruto! Tunggu! Dengarkan aku!" kata Sasuke sambil mencoba masuk. Tapi, Shikamaru menahannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Shika!" bentak Sasuke.

"Biarkan dia sendiri dulu, Sasuke," bisik Shikamaru.

"Ak-"

"Jangan,"

Sasuke menatap mata Shikamaru. Terlihat jelas kalau Shikamaru sedang menahan emosinya. Sasuke sedikit bergidik melihat kilat kemarahan di mata Shikamaru. Hampir mirip dengan Gaara, tapi tatapan Shikamaru membuatnya kehilangan kata. Sungguh bukan seperti Uchiha Sasuke yang biasa.

Dengan langkah gontai, Sasuke meninggalkan tempat dia berdiri.

Dia menatap jendela besar yang ada di lantai dua. Demi tuhan, dia melihat Naruto disana. Dia sedang menatap di balik kaca jendela yang bening itu.

Sasuke bertatapan dengan Naruto. Dia ikut sakit saat melihat kilat luka di mata biru Naruto.

Kemudian dia berkata, "Aku akan menunggu disini, Naruto,"

Naruto yang menangkap gerak bibir Sasuke hanya menunduk dan segera beralih dari tempat dia berdiri.

Sasuke terdiam menatap tempat Naruto berada tadi. Naruto sudah pergi dari sana. Dia melangkah keluar dan menuju mobil.

Terdiam.

Hatinya terasa hampa. Kosong. Seakan ada lubang besar di hatinya.

Dia tak peduli pada hal lain lagi sekarang. Dia tak peduli pada rapat penting dan dokumen yang harus selesai besok. Dia tak peduli ayahnya akan marah dan kecewa padanya.

Sasuke mendongak ke atas. Menikmati tetes air hujan yang belum berhenti itu mengaliri wajahnya.

Dia dan Naruto hanya terpisahkan pagar rumah ini. Namun entah kenapa, Sasuke merasakan dia akan kehilangan dan terpisah dari Naruto untuk waktu yang lama. Sungguh sakit dan sesak dalam dadanya.

Tetes air hujan itu semakin mengalir di wajah pucat milik Sasuke. Seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu yang lain yang ikut mengalir dari pelupuk mata lelaki Uchiha ini.

Pertama kalinya, Uchiha Sasuke menangis setelah hampir 20 tahun hidupnya.

* * *

TO be CONTINUED

* * *

R/N

maaf lama Minna-san.. Rin ga ada nyentuh laptop buat ngetik selama seminggu ini T.T

banyak kegiatan *sok sibuk**plakkk

maaf chap ini membuat Miinna ga puas..

Rin cuma berharap, masih ada yang mau baca fic ini *pundung

* * *

**This fic is dedicated for you all, my friends :')**

Chieko Kuroia

Nami

sasunaru's lover (aka. Hima-chan)

kavinott

lovey dovey

Michiru No Akasuna (aka. Michi)

hachii

NhiaChayang (aka. Nhia-san)

Aoi no Tsuki

Namikaze lin-chan (aka. Lin)

creccentya crency (aka. Lyzhia-chan)

sennin pein (aka. Pein-san)

Maeve Zahra

Uzukaze Touru (aka. Touru)

Dark Dobe

fujika26

mikan45m

NaruEls (aka. Els-san)

Tori-chan Nadeshiko (aka. Tori-san)

Arisa Koromaru

Ame no Haru Uzumaki

It'sMeRyuki

Haruna 'kyuu' Namikaze

Vii no Kitsune (aka. Vii-san)

SHINKI Primo-Vongola (aka. Shinki-san)

Cendy Hoseki

Mingkan

Nagisa Archipelago (aka. Egi-chan)

Fi suki suki (aka. Safira-san)

Lavender Hime-chan (aka. Hime-chan)

Micon

Jin suka orange juice/sugarplums1393 ( Jin-san)

Vipris

Yuusaki Kuchiki

Uzumaki Winda

Uzumaki Nawaki

Kaiza Kurogane

_And all of you , readers :)_

* * *

**_You all have inspirated me :D_**

with smile, Rin


	6. Chapter 6

**OOC, OC, Many typo(s), bener-bener gaje and many others *plakplak**

**I beg you DO NOT READ it, if you HATE the best pair for me **

May you enjoy my second fic ^^

* * *

_Sedalam apapun penderitaan yang kau rasakan, bisakah kau menebus dosamu padanya?_

_Kesakitan yang dia rasakan karenamu…_

_Hancurnya hati miliknya karena dirimu…_

_Setarakah apa yang kau rasakan dengan apa yang dia alami?_

**

* * *

Second Project of Mine **

_**Sickness by Rin**_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main Pairing : SasuxNaru  
**

**Rate : T**

**Setting : AU**

**Italic words : Sasuke or Naruto's thought and some are a flashback's sentences  
**

***just remind that this is not real story*

* * *

**

Sesosok tubuh terdiam di tengah derasnya guyuran air langit yang keras. Tak bergerak. Menunduk memandang kakinya. Seakan sensasi beku dari suhu air hujan tak dia rasakan sama sekali.

Dia berdiri di depan pagar sebuah rumah yang bertuliskan "Nara" di bagian papan pengenal. Dan, dengan jelas dapat dilihat mobil miliknya ada di hadapannya persis.

Dan kenapa pemilik mobil itu tidak masuk ke mobilnya? Bukankah di dalam sana hangat dan terhindar dari basahnya air hujan?

Jawabannya ada di dalam hati lelaki yang memiliki warna rambut senada dengan warna langit malam tanpa hujan.

Sedikit gerakan dia buat. Mungkin… akhirnya dia merasakan rasa dingin yang menusuk lapis kulitnya.

Tapi… itu sangat tak sebanding dengan rasa di hatinya.

Sakit. Seperti ada yang meremas jantungnya dengan genggaman yang tak pelan.

Dia tak tahu… menyakiti orang yang dicintai itu sama saja seperti menyakiti diri sendiri. Dan sekarang dia sudah merasakannya. Merasakan kesakitan yang dirasakan oleh lelaki pirang karenanya.

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan tak ada bulir air yang mengguyurnya, padahal telinganya dengan jelas mendengar suara hempasan air di jalan sekitarnya.

Mata hitam kelam yang tersembunyi sedari tadi akhirnya terlihat. Menampakkan iris kesakitan dalam hitamnya.

Seketika kelopak mata itu terbuka lebar. Ada orang di hadapannya memegang payung untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dari kuyupnya air langit. Orang yang diingatnya seperti dia mengingat bagaimana caranya berkedip.

Yang terlintas dalam pikirannya adalah sebuah kata, Mimpi.

"Dobe…" bisik Sasuke tertahan. Dia tak yakin sosok di hadapannya ini nyata. Dia takut ini semua khayal dan hasrat terdalamnya –Naruto.

Lelaki bermata indah itu tak bergeming. Hanya menatap sosok yang terlihat sungguh basah kuyup di depannya.

"Kenapa duduk disini? Mobilmu persis ada di hadapanmu,"

"…" Sasuke tak menjawab. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengucap satu kata. Dia takut dia terbangun dari mimpi ini. Dia takut orang di depannya ini akan raib dan hilang.

Sasuke memandang sosok di hadapannya. Betapa dia merindukan sosok ini. Sungguh. Ingin segera memeluknya dan mendekapnya.

Dia menegakkan punggungnya yang menyandar pada dinding pagar. Tubuhnya terasa kaku. Dan bisa dipastikan sensasi dingin adalah penyebab utamanya.

Sasuke bergerak pelan. Kedua tangannya terangkat perlahan. Mengarah ke depan. Mengarah pada Naruto.

Mencoba memeluk sosok yang ada di depannya. Sosok yang sangat dirindukannya.

Tapi…

Sosok itu… lelaki berambut keemasan itu… menghindar.

Seketika Sasuke sadar kembali. Dia sadar ini bukan mimpi. Sungguh bukan mimpi.

Nyata.

Penghindaran Naruto tadi seperti aroma alkohol yang menyadarkan Sasuke. Menyadarkannya dari persepsi hatinya bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi.

"Ini," kata Naruto singkat –memberikan payung pada Sasuke.

"_Thanks_," kata Sasuke sambil menerima payung dari tangan Naruto.

Seandainya lelaki Uchiha ini mengucapkan kata itu tidak pada waktu dan situasi sekarang, Naruto pasti sudah terbelalak kaget.

Alasannya mudah, Lelaki Uchiha ini hampir tidak pernah mengucapkan kata penghargaan seperti itu kepada siapapun.

"_No need_," jawab Naruto. Datar.

Sasuke yang berniat menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruto terdiam. Bukan suatu hal yang sering. Jarang malah.

Lelaki yang selalu hangat dan ceria ini mengeluarkan nada datar kepada seseorang. Terkecuali, orang itu benar-benar melakukan sesuatu yang –_sangat_– salah.

Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Hanya diam. Mereka membisu dalam deras hujan.

Membiarkan alunan melodi rintik air yang menempa payung mereka mengalun pelan. Menjadi musik pengiring keheningan antara mereka.

Akhirnya, setelah lama diam ada yang berinisiatif memecah keheningan yang menyakitkan ini.

"Naruto, ada yang harus kujelaskan padamu," kata lelaki Uchiha itu sambil menggenggam pelan lengan Naruto.

Naruto melepas pelan genggaman Sasuke di lengannya. Sang pemilik lengan hanya berdiri terpaku.

'_Bahkan untuk kusentuh pun dia tak mau…' _

"Do-"

"Aku duluan," bisik Naruto pelan.

Mata berwarna safir yang semula tertunduk itu akhirnya terangkat. Menatap lurus pada mata beriris obsidian milik lelaki yang lebih tinggi –_sedikit_– darinya.

Sasuke membalas tatapan Naruto. Tak ada kilau kehangatan dan keceriaan lagi disana. Hanya ada kesenduan yang membuat siapapun yang menatapnya merasa miris.

"Hn," Sasuke mempersilakan Naruto berbicara.

Kedua tangan putih pucat-nya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya untuk mengendalikan dirinya. Sasuke takut dia tak dapat mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk Naruto.

Naruto terlihat sedang mengatur napasnya. Dirinya. Emosinya. Perasaannya.

"Aku… minta maaf, Sasuke,"

.

.

.

Sasuke terhenyak. Dia ingin berkata _'Apa maksudmu,Dobe?'_ saat ini juga. Sungguh. Tapi… tak bisa. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk bisa melafalkan–_barang_– satu huruf saja.

Melihat tak ada respon dari lelaki di hadapannya, Naruto menghembuskan napas pelan–mencoba tenang. Mencoba untuk mengeluarkan kata yang harus diucapkan.

"Maaf…"

"Maaf ya, Sasuke,"

"…" Sasuke benar-benar ingin memotong permintaan maaf tak perlu dari Naruto. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang–entah apa– menyuruhnya diam. Menyuruhnya mendengarkan Naruto, meneruskan apa yang dia mulai.

Sosok di hadapannya ini tertunduk. Seperti menghindari tatapan milik Uchiha Sasuke. Dan, perlahan untaian kata terlafal dalam suaranya yang agak serak .

"Maafkan aku karena aku selalu merepotkanmu selama enam tahun ini,"

"Maafkan aku yang selalu ribut saat kau sibuk bekerja,"

"Maafkan aku yang selalu membuatmu sebal dan marah,"

Sasuke terperangah. Sedikit gurat keheranan terukir di wajah tanpa–_minim_–ekspresi miliknya. Hatinya terasa… sesak mendengar kata yang tak seharusnya diucapkan Naruto.

"Maafkan aku,"

Sasuke tidak tahan. Tak bisa lagi dirinya memegang kendali atas lidahnya sendiri.

"Kenapa meminta maaf, hah? Dobe!" desis Sasuke.

Hujan masih setia mengguyur mereka. Masih menemani kedua lelaki yang kontras sekali perbedaannya itu.

Tapi, mereka saling melengkapi… dulu. Entah sekarang.

Naruto tidak menghiraukan Sasuke yang mendesis geram. Dia hanya ingin segera menyelesaikan pembicaraan yang membuatnya merasa perih di dalam itu

"Karena aku yang salah, te–maksudku, Sasuke,"

"_Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf,"_ ingin sekali kata itu terlafal di bibir Sasuke. Namun, sepertinya darah kebanggaan keluarganya mencegah saraf alat pencecapnya itu bergerak.

"Satu lagi, aku…"

Naruto membisu. Dia sudah berkata banyak di hadapan Sasuke sejak tadi. Tapi, kali ini rasanya sungguh berat.

"Aku… maafkan aku yang selalu mengganggumu selama enam tahun ini,"

Entah kenapa, rasanya sesuatu di dalamku perlahan retak. _Kepalaku… pusing._

"Maafkan aku… karena memaksamu bersamaku,"

Kepingan itu lepas satu persatu dari tempatnya berada. Hatiku. _Dadaku… sesak._

"Maafkan aku… karena aku terlalu mencintaimu. Maaf Sasuke,"

Dan hancurlah sudah. Hati itu. Tak berbentuk. Remuk. _Jangan… jangan menangis Naruto. Jangan lemah._

"Berbahagialah dengan _dia,_Sasuke. Dan… "

_Jangan… jangan keluar sekarang. Jangan terlihat lemah. _

_._

_._

_.  
_

Naruto mati-matian menahan sesuatu yang memaksa keluar dari kedua alat penglihatannya. Memaksa agar sesuatu yang panas itu tak ikut mengaliri wajahnya sebagaimana yang air hujan lakukan.

Lelaki yang sedari tadi diajak bicara oleh Naruto hanya mematung. Tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Hanya hembus napasnya yang teratur.

Dia diam dalam mulutnya. Tapi, Tuhan tahu, sesuatu dalam dadanya berteriak frustasi mendengar seluruh ucapan lelaki di hadapannya, Uzumaki Naruto.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke dikejutkan oleh sentuhan di sisi wajahnya. Meski hujan masih turun, ada rasa hangat tersirat dalam sentuhan pada sisi wajahnya. Dia merasa sungguh nyaman.

Naruto membelai sisi wajah Sasuke pelan. Merasakan kulit wajah lelaki yang dicintainya.

Tubuh Sasuke serasa mati. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak.

'_Bergerak. Bergeraklah! Bergerak, Sasuke!' _seru hati sang Uchiha bungsu.

Sasuke dapat merasakan getaran pelan pada telapak tangan Naruto di sisi wajahnya.

"Selamat tinggal, Sasuke," ucap Naruto sambil–memaksakan–seulas senyum. Senyum yang membuat Sasuke merasa… hancur.

Dan lepaslah sensasi hangat dari indera Sasuke.

Naruto berbalik. Dan dia terhenti saat cengkraman Sasuke mendarat di lengannya.

"Tunggu, Naruto! Kau belum mendengarkanku," desis Sasuke frustasi.

"Aku sudah melihatnya,"

"Bukan seperti yang kau lihat, dobe,"

"Sudahlah,"

"Bisakah kau mendengarkanku, sekali ini?"

"Maaf…"

"Sudah kukatakan kalau kau tak perlu minta maaf!"

"Lepas, Sasuke!"

Semakin mereka berinteraksi, cengkraman Sasuke menguat. Bagaimana bisa dia menjelaskan semua jika Naruto seperti ini? Menolaknya?

_Sasuke... tidak sadarkah kau telah begitu dalam melukainya? Begitu tajam belati kesakitanmu untuknya? Betapa lebar lubang yang kau buat dalam hatinya? _bahkan tetesan air seperti ingin menyampaikan pikiran mereka.

Lelaki Uchiha ini sungguh tidak mengerti.

"Sasuke! Lepaskan aku!"

"Semua itu salah paham. Aku mabuk dan Neji membawaku pulang, dan aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi,"

"Tapi aku melihat kau menikmatinya! Lepas! Lepas Sasuke!" Naruto meronta. Dia memaksa untuk melepas cengkraman Sasuke dari tangannya.

Telapak tangan Sasuke melemas, _Naruto benar. Dia benar._

"Naru..."

"Tolong... jangan teruskan. Cukup..." Naruto melepas telapak tangan Sasuke dari lengannya.

"Aku rela, Sasuke. Sudah..." bisik Naruto pelan. Hatinya sakit. Sakit sekali. Dia tidak pernah menyangka semua akan begini. Sasuke... mengkhianatinya.

"Sudah..."

Dan lepaslah pertahanan Naruto yang dibangun sejak tadi. Bahunya terguncang pelan. Air bening senada warna tetes hujan keluar dari pelupuk mata beriris safir itu.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya keras. Naruto sekalipun tidak pernah menangis. Dia selalu ceria, tersenyum, hangat dan bersemangat.

Tak pernah lemah dan rapuh.

Dan... dialah yang membuat kelenjar air mata beriris biru mengeluarkan cairannya.

"Aku... akan pergi," lirihnya pelan. Sungguh... dia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia hanya ingin Naruto berhenti menangis.

Sasuke melewati bahu Naruto yang masih tertunduk itu.

Dia berhenti. Pelan.

"Selamat tinggal... Naruto,"

Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil. Memutar kunci dan menginjak pedal gas pelan.

Meninggalkan Naruto dalam hujan.

Meninggalkan sosok yang baru disadari oleh seluruh dirinya. Bahwa sosok itu adalah napas bahagia untuk dirinya. Untuk Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Hujan sudah berhenti.

Tepat setelah mobil sedan biru kehitaman keluar dari gerbang perumahan tempat dia masuk tadi. Menyisakan udara dingin yang menusuk serta bau hujan yang khas.

Pengemudi mobil itu menyetir dengan lesu. Sama sekali tak ada hasrat apapun. Dia hanya ingin menghilangkan rasa yang menggerogoti hatinya. Rasa yang membuatnya sakit.

Tiba-tiba, kilas ingatan terputar pelan dalam memorinya. Ingatan akan seseorang. Yang... telah pergi. Karena kebodohan dari kejeniusan sang Uchiha.

.

.

"_Apa maksudmu mengataiku berisik hah? Baka Sasuke!"_

"_Hn, kau dobe,"_

"_A-apa?"_

"_D-O-B-E,"_

"_K-kau! Teme menyebalkan!"_

_._

_._

_"_Tidak..." desis suara itu. Kepalan pada setirnya mengerat.

.

.

"_Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?"_

"_Hn, tak apa,"_

"_Kau ini, jelas-jelas mukamu merah. Mungkin kau kebanyakan makan tomat, ttebayo!"_

"_Baka! Mana ada?"_

"_Auhh, kau ini! Tidak usah menarik pipiku seperti itu! Sakit!"_

"_Sudahlah, kepalaku tambah pusing,"_

"_Aaah, aku tahu kau kenapa! Ayo kita ke UKS! Kau pasti demam!"_

"_Mana mungkin? Heeeiii! Tak perlu menggendongku kan? Turunkan!"_

"_Emergency, teme!"_

"_Dobee!"_

_._

_._

_"_Tidak..." diantukkannya kepalanya pada setir dengan keras. Menyesali kenapa dia tak bisa menjaga cinta-nya. Menjaga orang yang dikasihinya.

_._

_.  
_

"_Dobe,"_

"_Hah?"_

"_Ck,"_

"_Kenapaa?"_

"_Kau merusak suasana saja,"_

"_What the-"_

_Kiss._

"_I love you. Be my only one, dobe,"_

_Blush._

"_Hn?"_

"_Yes, please! Hehehe,"_

"_Hn,"_

_"I Love you too, Teme!"_

_"Hn,"  
_

"_Gyaah! Jangan merusak rambutku, teme!"_

.

.

"Naru... Naruto..." hatinya sakit. Sakit karena dia sadar. Bahwa dialah yang membuat semua ini terjadi. Menyakiti Naruto. Membuatnya dapat... menangis.

.

.

"_Kau… mau tinggal bersamaku?"_

"_Huh? Aku punya rumah sendiri kok,"_

"…"

"_Teme?"_

"_Aku…"_

"_Aku tak dengar!"_

"_Aku ingin kau ada di dekatku, dasar dobe,"_

"_Waa… tumben sekali kau bicara begitu,"_

"_Baka!"_

.

.

"Maaf... Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku..."

Seluruh saraf tubuhnya seakan mengirimkan rasa sakit ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tak terkecuali, hatinya. Dadanya. Sesak.

"Jangan..."

Setitik air mengaliri pipi putih pucat itu sekali lagi. Menampakkan bagaimana rasa yang seakan menghantam ulu hatinya.

"Jangan pergi..."

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**R/N**

Yang mau marah sma Rin silakan.. Rin lelet! Rin lambat! Rin malas!

huwaa.. sebenarnya.. Rin bingung.. mau menuliskan perasaan mereka bagaimana.. TwT

huks... Maaf minna-san.,

maaf kalau chap ini gaje bin aneh.. pendek pula.. Rin butuh masukaaan TwT

Semoga masih ada yang mau bca fic dari penulis lambat, gaje, nyebelin, dll ini *pundung*

* * *

_**I dedicate my sixth's chapter for you all, my friends :') *maaf Rin seenaknya anggap kalian teman TwT***_

Chieko Kuroia

Nami

sasunaru's lover (aka. Hima-chan)

kavinott

lovey dovey

Michiru No Akasuna (aka. Michi)

hachii

NhiaChayang (aka. Nhia)

Aoi no Tsuki (Tsuki-san)

Namikaze lin-chan (aka. Lin-chan)

creccentya crency (aka. Lyzhia-chan)

sennin pein (aka. Pein-san)

Maeve Zahra

Uzukaze Touru (aka. Touru)

Dark Dobe

fujika26

mikan45m

NaruEls (aka. Els-san)

Tori-chan Nadeshiko (aka. Tori-san)

Arisa Koromaru

Ame no Haru Uzumaki (aka. Haru)

It'sMeRyuki

Haruna 'kyuu' Namikaze

Vii no Kitsune (aka. Vii-san)

SHINKI Primo-Vongola/ Fujoshinki akut (aka. Shinki-san)

Cendy Hoseki

Mingkan

Nagisa Archipelago (aka. Egi-chan)

Fi suki suki (aka. Safira-san)

Lavender Hime-chan (aka. Hime-chan)

Micon

Jin suka orange juice/sugarplums1393 ( aka. Jin-san)

Vipris-san

Yuusaki Kuchiki

Uzumaki Winda (aka. Winda-san)

Uzumaki Nawaki

Kaiza Kurogane (aka. Kai)

yamada pink

Arisa Komaru

Fujoshi Nyasar

LovelyLawliet

Nesia Eg Yufa/Yufa's Ichibi (aka. Yufa-san)

Yanz Namiyukimi-chan

daniel maimi potter

yuiko

Licapsagi Fujoshi

FuyuAi/Black Haori (aka. Ai-san)

UchiRasen

Cissi Malfoy

TakonYaki (aka. Tako-san)

Ri-EroFujo (aka. Ri-san)

Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka

hitomi michizuka tatsuya

suke suke naru

Sasuchi ChukaCukhe

Aglaea Dichan

Ketsueki Kira Fahardika

Miura Uchiha

HaMaki Sana (aka. Sana-san)

Hyuzura Namikaze Hyuuga

Uchiha Master

zaivenee

Gummy cherries

Jeevas Revolution

Misa kaguya hime (aka. Misa-san)

Chic-kun

Arisa Akaike

Vytachi W.F

FansSasuSaiKakaShika

Ichiihachiyon Hiori

Slythgirlz Uchiha

threeOnine

Cielheart I'e-chan

Matsuo Emi

Kuro no Shiroi

Kagamiya Neko

Tachikawa Yuzuki

chrysothemis

.

**_And all of you, readers _**:D

* * *

**Kalian memberiku semangat. semangat dan semangat**

**salam persahabatan,**

**Rin**


	7. Chapter 7

**OOC, OC, Many typo(s), bener-bener gaje and many others *plakplak**

**I beg you DO NOT READ it, if you HATE the best pair for me **

May you enjoy my second fic ^^

* * *

_Akhir dari semua. Awal dari hal baru._

_Kebahagiaan, Kesedihan. Jatuh, Bangkit. Putus Asa, Harapan._

_Itulah unsur penting dari satu kata…_

_… Hidup._

* * *

**Second Project of Mine **

_**Sickness by Rin**_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main Pairing : SasuxNaru slight ShikaxNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Setting : AU**

**Italic words : Sasuke or Naruto's thought**

***just remind that this is not real story*

* * *

**

"_Maafkan aku karena sudah merepotkanmu selama enam tahun ini,"_

Tidak.

"_Maafkan aku yang selalu ribut saat kau sibuk bekerja,"_

Tidak.

"_Maafkan aku yang selalu membuatmu sebal dan marah,"_

Bukan… Bukan begitu.

"_Maafkan aku karena memaksamu bersamaku,"_

Aku tak pernah merasa terpaksa! Jangan seenaknya bicara!

"_Maafkan aku karena aku terlalu mencintaimu. Maaf Sasuke,"_

Aku juga mencintaimu, dobe! Aku juga!

"_Berbahagialah dengan dia, Sasuke. Dan… "_

Aku tidak mau. Aku hanya bahagia bersamamu, Naruto.

"_Selamat tinggal, Sasuke,"_

Jangan. Tidak.

"Aaakh!"

"… an, Tuan muda Sasuke,"

"Ukh, Aoki-san,"

"Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidur berapa lama?"

"Ini sudah pukul sembilan malam tuan. Anda tertidur sejak pukul enam sore,"

"Hn,"

Sosok yang dipanggil Sasuke itu terduduk di tempat tidur king size miliknya. Dengan pelan, ditepisnya peluh yang mengaliri wajah pucatnya.

Matanya menatap nanar ke satu arah. Lantai marmer berwarna silver yang nampak serasi dengan kamarnya.

"Anda ingin minum kopi, tuan?"

Sesosok lelaki yang –cukup – tua duduk di tepi ranjang di dekat tuan mudanya. Lelaki itu menatap cemas pada lelaki yang sudah sejak kecil menjadi majikannya itu.

Tuan mudanya terlihat pucat. Sungguh pucat. Sudah tiga hari berturut-turut lelaki Uchiha ini seperti ini. Berteriak tertahan saat dia tidur, dan terbangun dengan keringat yang menghiasi wajah dingin yang tampan itu.

Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan dari kepala pelayan yang sudah mengurusnya sejak kecil. Pikirannya, seluruh perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada seseorang.

Yang dulu pernah selalu ada di sampingnya. Selalu ada di sebelahnya.

Sosok beriris batu mulia yang selalu bisa dipeluknya saat malam merajai dunia.

Sosok berkulit kecoklatan yang selalu bisa menghangatkan hatinya.

Sosok berambut pirang keemasan yang memiliki segala cara untuk bisa membuat Sasuke tersenyum.

Sudah tiga hari. Tiga hari.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu dan bagi Sasuke itu terasa seperti pasir yang baru jatuh sebutir di dalam sebuah jam.

"Tuan?" tanya Aoki sekali lagi.

Melihat sosok di depannya ini hanya diam, Aoki semakin miris. Dadanya juga merasakan pilu melihat tuan mudanya yang semakin pendiam ini.

Satu hal yang dia sungguh tahu, Naruto–'_tuan muda' baru yang dia sayangi_– tak kembali lagi ke mansion ini.

"Saya permisi, Tuan muda Sasuke. Kalau ada perlu, panggil saja saya," kata Aoki sambil berdiri kemudian membungkuk badannya pelan.

Kepala pelayan itu membalikkan badan dan membuka pintu coklat mahoni di depannya. Meninggalkan majikannya yang masih melanglang dalam dunia khayal atas kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat di waktu yang sama, sesosok lelaki yang masih berumur 20 tahun duduk di sebuah ayunan. Ayunan yang terpeta rapi di halaman belakang sebuah rumah cantik di deretan perumahan mewah.

Sosok itu terlihat samar karena lampu-lampu taman sudah dimatikan. Yang ada hanya sedikit siraman cahaya dari lampu kecil dari gazebo di atas kolam ikan di sebelah kanan ayunan itu.

Dia menyandarkan punggungnya sambil menatap keindahan tanpa batas dari-Nya. Halaman belakang itu dihias sedemikian rupa sehingga panorama langit malam dapat dinikmati dengan nyaman dan jelas.

Segelas jeruk panas tergenggam erat dalam genggaman tangannya, seakan untuk menghilangkan rasa dinginnya..

Sesekali dia meniup-niup gelas itu untuk meredakan uap panas yang menyebar di wajahnya. Terasa hangat. Seandainya uap itu bisa menghangatkan hatinya juga.

Dia memandang kerlap perhiasan langit itu dengan seksama. Indah.

"Hei, melamun saja kau,"

Sosok yang memandang bintang itu menoleh. Di sebelahnya duduk seorang lelaki yang membawa sekaleng minuman soda.

"Haha, langitnya indah, Shikamaru," kata sosok itu sambil meneguk minuman kesukaannya itu.

"Ck, memang," Shikamaru menatap langit yang memang sangat indah. Matanya kemudian menatap pada sosok di sampingnya.

"Naruto, kau tak kedinginan?"

Lelaki bernama Naruto itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit ke arah mata Shikamaru. Dia tersenyum.

"Dingin! Tapi aku sudah membawa jaket dan ini!" katanya sambil menunjuk gelas yang dibawanya.

"Baguslah," sungut Shikamaru sambil menyesap rasa dingin dari kaleng soda yang menyentuh kerongkongannya.

Pikirannya mengacu pada ingatan dalam memori baru-baru ini.

Sudah empat hari lelaki yang lebih muda setahun darinya ini tinggal di rumahnya dan Kiba. Dan, dengan jelas sekali terlihat bahwa lelaki ini… berubah.

Walau dia masih sering tersenyum–seperti biasa–, senyuman miliknya bukan lagi suatu ekspresi tulus dari hatinya.

Kadang waktu sarapan, kantung matanya berwarna hitam. Kiba yakin dia tak tidur semalam karena ketakutan oleh film seram yang mereka tonton. Tapi, Shikamaru lain. Shikamaru sungguh yakin bahwa Naruto tidak bisa tidur karena… dia. Dia melihat Naruto dan lelaki Uchiha itu di depan pagar rumahnya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, mereka lakukan, Shikamaru tidak tahu. Dan itu adalah urusan mereka, itu pikirnya.

Tetapi, setelah mobil sedan itu menghilang dari jangkau pandangnya, sesosok lelaki berambut pirang menatap kepergian kendaraan milik Uchiha Sasuke itu. Sesaat, Shikamaru ingin membiarkan Naruto masuk sendiri. Kemudian, dia dikejutkan oleh tubuh Naruto yang tiba-tiba merosot jatuh. Tanpa pikir panjang. Tanpa memikirkan dirinya kehujanan atau tidak, Shikamaru bergegas membuka pintu dan berlari ke arah Naruto.

Shikamaru pikir dia akan melihat lelaki Uzumaki ini menangis, tapi nyatanya, Naruto… tersenyum. Dan jangan anggap Shikamaru jenius kalau dia tak menyadari, senyum itu adalah topeng Naruto.

Tapi, Shikamaru hanya membiarkan. Dia tak ingin membuat Naruto jujur padanya, dan itu malah membuat dia semakin sakit.

"Shikamaru?"

Orang yang dipanggil itu–sedikit–tersentak. Kehangatan milik Naruto mengalir pelan di sekitar bahu yang dipegang Naruto.

"Hm?"

"Kau melamun?"

"Sepertinya iya,"

"Tidak usah bilang 'sepertinya'. Kau memang melamun kok!"

"Tidak mungkin,"

"Kau melamun!"

"Tidak,"

"Kau melamun!"

"Mana mungkin,"

"Iiikh!"

Shikamaru menahan senyum. Ini… ini yang dirindukannya. Seorang lelaki yang bisa begitu mudah mengekspresikan apa yang dia rasakan. Seorang yang sungguh ekspresif.

"Senang bisa melihatmu seperti ini," bisik Shikamaru pelan.

Meski pelan, Naruto tetap masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Hah?"

Shikamaru menghembuskan napas pelan. Naruto memang agak _unsensitive_ untuk 'masalah' ini. Tapi, dia sungguh ingin Naruto mengetahui apa yang dirasakan olehnya untuknya.

"Jangan gunakan 'topeng' saat kau bersamaku, Naruto," kata Shikamaru sambil menatap lurus mata berwarna safir itu.

"Eh?"

"Jujurlah. Jangan simpan semua kesedihanmu sendiri. Ada Kiba, Gaara, dan ada aku," Shikamaru menekankan kata 'aku'.

Naruto hampir mengatakan kata 'eh' lagi. Tetapi, dia melihat suatu perasaan tak asing yang terpatri dalam kilat mata hitam Shikamaru yang sedang beradu dengan mata birunya.

"Iya,"

"Kau harus yakin, teman-temanmu pasti sayang padamu. Dan mereka tak mau membuat kau terluka sendirian,"

_Termasuk aku, _bisik Shikamaru. Tentu saja bisik hatinya. Dia tidak ingin merusak kedekatannya dengan pemuda ceria ini.

Sosok bermarga Uzumaki itu tersenyum. Meski hatinya masih terasa sakit.

Sesak.

.

.

.

"Pak, ada masalah di bidang administrasi,"

"Pak, ada tamu yang harus anda temui,"

"Pak, rapat ini membutuhkan anda,"

Semua ini membuat kepala sang direktur berdenyut-denyut. Seluruh perasaannya sedang tidak enak, dan hal ini malah memperburuk suasana hatinya.

"Juugo." Panggilnya.

Sesosok bertubuh besar masuk ke dalam ruangan sang direktur utama.

"Ya, tuan,"

"Bereskan semua urusan ini."

"Baik."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya –_menuju arah lelaki bernama Juugo_–dan tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah tepukan pelan di bahunya.

"Berliburlah, Sasuke-sama,"

Sasuke terhenyak. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu apa yang dibutuhkannya saat ini?

"Wajah anda terlihat pucat sekali," jawab lelaki itu –seakan pikiran Sasuke tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Hn."

Sasuke membuka pintu dan bergegas menuju ke tempat parkir. Seluruh pegawainya segera menunduk hormat saat tuan muda Uchiha ini lewat. Mereka semua menghormati dan sangat mengakui eksistensi dan kemampuan pemimpin mereka.

Tak heran, banyak sekali pegawai wanita yang berusaha masuk ke dalam perusahaan milik Uchiha Sasuke. Ingin mendapatkan perhatian dari pemilik sah perusahaan. Tapi sayang, tidak mungkin. Atau bisa dikatakan, tidak akan pernah mungkin.

Karena perhatian, kasih sayang, cinta, hati dan semua perasaan seorang Uchiha Sasuke… sudah dimiliki oleh sesosok pemuda berkarakter khas yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

Sasuke melesatkan mobilnya pergi ke sebuah jembatan. Jembatan dimana pertama kali seorang Uchiha Sasuke menyatakan cinta pada seseorang.

Suasana jembatan itu masih sama seperti dulu. Ramai saat pagi hari dan akan sepi saat sore mulai menjelang. Karena desas-desus mengatakan tempat ini… 'aneh'. Itulah poin utama yang disenangi Sasuke dan Naruto. Suatu kehormatan bagi mereka karena mereka sama sekali tidak mempercayai kabar angin itu.

Orang lain tidak mengetahui, kembalinya sang matahari ke singgasana baratnya terlihat sungguh indah jika dilihat dari tepian jembatan ini.

Perlahan,Sasuke keluar dari mobil. Rambut biru kehitamannya tertiup helai napas dari sang udara. Biasanya disana terasa hangat. Tapi kali ini rasanya… dingin. Dilangkahkannya kakinya ke arah pembatas jembatan. Setiap langkah yang tercipta, setiap kenangan terbuka.

Dimana dia dan orang yang sangat disayanginya berdiri di tepian jembatan sambil memperhatikan sang raja surya bersiap untuk tidur.

Dimana hanya ada kesunyian dan ketentraman. Dan kilau mata beriris safir itu menutup, menikmati hangatnya pancaran sinar '_selamat tinggal, sampai jumpa'_ dari matahari.

Dimana kedua tangan mereka bertautan. Membagi kehangatan dan kasih sayang.

Dimana akan ada cengiran khas yang akan tersungging saat Sasuke menggenggam erat jemari berkulit kecoklatan itu.

Dimana akan ada kesegaran nyata dari helai rambut berwarna pirang keemasan dan lekuk lehernya.

Dimana akan ada perasaan nyaman saat merasakan tubuh itu ada dalam dekapannya. Pelukannya.

Langkahnya terhenti. Ada sesuatu yang menyeruak secara paksa dalam tubuhnya. Dada lelaki berkulit pucat ini terasa… sakit.

Dia tahu… Dia tahu segala hal berjalan sama meski dia telah pergi dari sisinya.

Air masih mengalir. Angin masih berhembus. Jam masih berdetak. Mobil masih berlalu lalang. Dia masih bernapas. Jantungnya masih berdenyut.

Tapi… ada yang berbeda untuknya.

Kehangatan yang selama ini melingkupi ruang hatinya sudah hilang.

Pergi.

Lenyap… bersama dengan kehadiran sang pemuda yang memiliki aura semangat yang menguar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Dimasukkannya kedua tangannya ke kantong celananya. Mengurangi sedikit bercak dingin di telapaknya. Biasanya, selalu ada yang menghangatkannya. Selalu ada yang bisa digenggamnya.

"Sasuke?"

Sebersit suara tertangkap oleh telinga Sasuke. Tatapan matanya teralihkan menuju sosok yang mengeluarkan suara.

"Kau."

"Sedang apa?"

"…"

Sosok lelaki yang baru saja keluar dari mobil silvernya segera menuju Sasuke.

"Aku tadi ke kantormu. Juugo berkata kalau kau pergi ke tempat , ternyata kau ada disini," kata sosok itu sambil ikut memandangi sinar redup dari sang raja surya.

"..."

"Sasuke?" tanyanya karena merasa diacuhkan sambil mencoba mendekati Sasuke.

"Jangan dekati aku!"

Sosok itu terkejut. Tapi, dia tahu apa yang membuat mantan kekasihnya itu bersikap seperti itu padanya.

"Gomen ne, Sasuke," mata tanpa pupil itu tertunduk.

Hening.

"Kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu?" desis Sasuke dingin. Karena dia… karena dia hubungannya dengan Naruto hancur.

"Aku tahu aku salah," katanya pelan.

"Lalu?"

"Aku minta maaf, Sasuke,"

"Hanya karena permintaan maaf sialmu itu, kau pikir semuanya akan kembali seperti semula? Kenapa melakukan itu? Kenapa, hah?" emosi menguasai diri lelaki Uchiha ini.

Padahal, pengendalian emosi Sasuke adalah hal yang sangat dibanggakan oleh keluarganya. Tapi, perasaannya sekarang benar-benar kacau. Akal pengendalian emosinya melemah.

"Sasuke…" tangan berwarna sama seperti Sasuke itu mencoba menyentuh bahu Sasuke.

"Jangan coba sentuh aku, Neji." desisnya lagi.

Lelaki berambut coklat panjang itu mengurungkan niatnya. Melihat Sasuke seperti ini karena salahnya... benar-benar membuatnya merasa bersalah. Dia juga tahu kalau Sasuke dan Naruto sekarang tidak tinggal bersama lagi. Karena... dia.

"Pergi, Neji."

"Sas-"

"Pergi."

Melihat kilat penolakan dari mata kelam milik Sasuke, Neji hanya bisa menurutinya. Dia pergi dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Sebenarnya, dia tahu apa yang dilakukannya itu salah. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Semuanya sudah terjadi. Dan Neji benar-benar menyesal.

Dia yang sedari tadi mengamati Sasuke melihat kenyataan yang tidak disukainya. Lelaki itu terlihat kosong... dan hampa.

.

Neji memutar kuncinya dan membiarkan mesin mobil itu menderu. Sesaat, dia berpikir kemana dia harus pergi. Dia menelepon seseorang dari handphonenya.

Sesaat, bunyi nada tunggu terdengar.

"Halo,"

"..."

"Carikan aku informasi dimana Uzumaki Naruto berada. Sekarang."

"..."

"Dimana?"

"..."

"Nara? Nara Shikamaru dan Nara Kiba?"

"..."

"Thank's."

**Tut Tut Tut**

Dan lelaki bermata ungu tipis itu segera melajukan mobilnya ke tempat yang harus dia datangi.

.

.

Sasuke masih memandangi bianglala yang terlukis indah di langit senja. Mencoba mengistirahatkan otaknya dari mimpi buruk yang selalu mengusik malamnya tiga hari terakhir ini.

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu bergetar dari balik jasnya. Dirogohnya perlahan benda yang bergetar itu dari kantongnya.

"Ya."

"Tuan muda, pulanglah sekarang."

"Ada apa?"

"Tuan besar datang ke rumah. Ada yang ingin dibicarakan dengan anda."

"Hn."

Dan... Sasuke Uchiha kembali ke rumahnya. Dengan harapan, dengan tetap berharap, bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruknya saja.

.

.

"Neji?"

"Hai, Shikamaru."

"Ada apa?"

"Bisa bertemu dengan Naruto?"

"Dia sedang mandi, tunggulah."

"Baik,"

"Ada urusan apa?"

"Hanya ada sedikit hal yang harus diluruskan. Dan jangan katakan aku yang mencarinya,"

"Hm," Shikamaru yang tidak terlalu mengerti hanya diam dan mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Neji.

Bagaimana mereka kenal?

Neji dan Shikamaru berteman dekat karena mereka dulu satu klub. Mereka sama-sama memiliki minat terhadap klub menembak. Dan... tidak salah kalau mereka menjadi generasi terbaik dalam klub menembak dalam sejarah sekolah mereka.

"Hm, akan kupanggilkan," kata Shikamaru sambil menaiki tangga yang menuju kamar tamu tempat Naruto tidur.

Neji hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan kecil. Dia sedang menyiapkan rangkaian kata yang baik untuk membuat semua kesalahpahaman ini menjadi lurus kembali. Ini semua karena nafsu yang membutakan matanya. Dia menyesal.

Neji tersadar dari pikirannya saat terdengar langkah kaki yang berbunyi khas saat menuruni tangga.

"Siapa yang mencariku, Shikamaru?"

"Lihat saja,"

"Ok."

Yang Naruto lihat di hadapannya adalah seseorang yang sangat tidak terbelalak. Bulir keringat mengalir pelan dari pelipis Naruto.

"Naruto..."

"N-Neji?"

.

.

Pertemuan kepala keluarga Uchiha dengan anggota bungsunya itu diwarnai kesunyian. Hanya ada detak jam yang menghiasi suasana itu.

"Sasuke,"

"Ya, Tou-san."

"Apa kabarmu?"

"Seperti yang Tou-san lihat."

Uchiha Fugaku memandangi sosok yang merupakan darah dagingnya itu. Wajahnya pucatnya bertambah pucat seperti orang sakit. Mata hitam kelamnya menyiratkan gurat sendu.

"Kau sakit?"

"Hanya ada sedikit masalah, Tou-san."

Fugaku terdiam sebentar. Kemudian diusapnya pelan kepala anak bungsunya itu.

"Jangan membawa masalah kantor ke rumah. Itu akan membuatmu repot sendiri." kata Fugaku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ada apa Tou-san kesini?"

"Tou-san sudah melihat bagaimana kemajuan perusahaan milikmu. Itachi juga sudah melihatnya. Setelah kami berunding, kami sepakat untuk menyekolahkanmu di luar,"

"Eh?"

"Kau akan bersekolah di Canada selama satu tahun untuk mendalami pengetahuanmu, Sasuke,"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Ada rasa yang menyuruhnya tinggal, namun apa yang harus membuatnya tinggal? Satu-satunya orang yang mengasihinya sudah pergi. Karena kesalahan Hyuuga Neji, ah tidak. Kesalahan Sasuke juga. Kesalahannya karena dia mengizinkan dirinya mabuk dan lepas kendali di dekat Neji. Membiarkan Neji membuatnya merasakan nikmatnya malam itu.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ya,"

"Baiklah, besok siang kau berangkat."

"Secepat itukah?" gumam Sasuke terkejut.

"Memangnya ada masalah? Bicarakanlah dengan Naruto dulu."

"Tidak. Aku yakin dia pasti akan setuju saja, Tou-san." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum miris.

"Tou-san tidak melihatnya daritadi. Kemana dia?"

"Mungkin sudah tidur," kata Sasuke berbohong.

"Baiklah, siapkan paspor dan visa-mu. Besok kita akan mengurus segalanya disana,"

"Ya,"

.

_"Aku ingin bertemu dia... untuk terakhir kalinya. Untuk meminta maaf walau dia sudah berkata 'selamat tinggal' padaku," _batin lelaki bermata kelam itu sambil membawa mobilnya menuju rumah Nara.

.

_"A-apa maksudmu?"_

_"Itulah semuanya. Dan aku tidak berbohong,"_

_"Tidak mungkin."_

_"Percayalah Naruto... Yang dia cintai hanya kau,"_

Ucapan Neji tadi malam benar-benar mengusik Naruto. sejak kepulangan Neji, pemuda berambut pirang itu terduduk di balkon. Kepalanya disibukkan oleh segala rangkaian kata yang keluar dari bibir Neji.

_"... Yang dia cintai hanya kau,"_

Jadi... semua ini salah paham?

"Naruto, tidak masuk? Sudah jam sepuluh," tanya Shikamaru sambil mengambil tempat di samping Naruto.

"Aku sedang ingin merenungkan sesuatu,"

"Tentang... Sasuke?"

"Ya..."

Mereka berdua diam. Membiarkan keheningan menjadi orang ketiga di antara mereka.

"Aku..."

Shikamaru terkejut melihat bahu Naruto bergetar pelan.

"Aku jahat... aku jahat Shikamaru,"

"Naruto.."

"Aku.. ukh, aku.. tidak mempercayainya, aku malah mengatakan dia pembohong."

Shikamaru sangat yakin kalau kali ini Naruto terisak.

"Naruto..."

Dielusnya lembut punggung pemuda itu. Dia tidak pernah melihat Naruto seperti ini. Tidak pernah.

"K-kenapa aku tidak mendengarkannya? Aku begitu jahat... ukh,"

"Tidak, Naruto..."

"A-akh, sakit... sakit... sesak," Naruto memukul dada kirinya dengan keras. Ingin mengusir rasa sakit yang membuatnya pusing itu.

"Hentikan, Naruto," kata Shikamaru sambil mencengkeram tangan Naruto.

"Lepaskan aku, ukh.. Lepas!"

Shikamaru merengkuh Naruto dalam pelukannya. Dia merasa sakit melihat pemuda ini lepas kendali seperti ini. Naruto tidak pernah seperti ini. Tidak pernah.

"U-ukh, Shika.. aku jahat.. aku menyakitinya..."

"Keluarkan segalanya," bisiknya lembut

Tangan Naruto terkepal kuat di sisi tubuhnya. Meluapkan perasaan sakitnya karena kenyataan ini. Dia yang tidak mempercayai Sasuke.

"Aku menuduhnya macam-macam. Aku tidak mempercayainya.."

"Ssh, Naruto.."

"Padahal dia jujur padaku. Shika."

Shikamaru mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto. Tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata yang melihat mereka dengan penuh kesakitan nyata. Kepedihan yang tak fana.

.

"Ayah, besok pagi-pagi kita berangkat." ucap suara itu dingin. Terasa nada kosong di dalamnya.

"Kena-"

**Tut Tut Tut**

.

.

"Naru-chan, ada surat untukmu. Aku menemukannya di celah pagar saat aku membuang sampah. Fuuh, pagi ini cerah sekali!"

"Dari siapa, Kiba?"

"... Uchiha Sasuke."

.

_Hei dobe, ah maksudku Naruto.._

_Aku hanya ingin mengatakan beberapa hal padamu._

_ Haha, bukan gayaku sama sekali, memang. Tapi lewat ini aku bisa mengutarakan kesejatian hatiku._

_Maaf.  
_

_Maafkan aku._

_Kau selalu ada untukku, tapi apakah aku selalu ada untukmu? Tidak._

_Kau selalu memberiku kebahagiaan, apakah aku juga? Tidak._

_Aku brengsek ya?_

_Tapi tahukah kau...  
_

_Aku... benar-benar menyayangimu._

_Aku... benar-benar membutuhkanmu._

_Aku... Uchiha Sasuke, benar-benar mencintaimu, Uzumaki Naruto._

_Ironis sekali ya, _

_aku baru saja menyadari betapa pentingnya artimu, ketika kau pergi dan tak ada di sisiku._

_Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi._

_Aku akan pergi jauh dan tidak akan muncul di hadapanmu, Naruto._

_Kenapa?_

_Karena aku terlalu sakit saat tahu kau terluka karena aku._

_Kau menangis karenaku_

_Sesak.  
_

_._

_Terima kasih atas semua kasih dan cintamu... yang tak pernah bisa kukembalikan dengan besar yang sama._

_Tapi sungguh, aku mencintaimu.  
_

_Selamat tinggal, _

_Matahariku_

_._

_U.S _

_._

Untaian kata nan rapi yang tertulis di atas selembar kertas terpatri dalam mata beriris warna batu mulia milik Naruto. Jejak bening air mata membekas di pipinya setelah surat itu setelahnya..

"Mau kemana kau setelah aku tahu kebenaran ini, Sasuke? Jangan seenaknya, baka Teme!"

Surat itu terjatuh saat tangan kecoklatan yang memegangnya tadi terlepas. Pemilik tangan itu berlari dengan cepat menuju tempat dimana sumber kebahagiaannya berada.

Mansion Uchiha Sasuke.

.

"Saatnya berangkat Sasuke."

"Ya, Tou-san,"

Sasuke merasakan ada rasa sesak yang memenuhi dadanya... lagi. Sebuah kalimat terucap dari bibirnya.

"Selamat tinggal, matahariku."

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

**R/N**

Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin, Minna sama.. maafkan Rin jika selama ini ada hal yang jelek, tak pantas dan yang lain dari fic Rin maupun dari Rin sendiri.. maafkan Rin jika Rin sering membuat kalian kecewa, marah, sebal, benci, marah, kesal.

Maaf Minna-sama.. maaf kalau chap ini mengecewakan T.T

Lalu, maaf karena You lama updetannya,, proses mau tamat ini agak susah TwT

Maafkan Rin juga jika fic ini seperti telenovela, ataupun sinetron.. maaf TwT

**Vii-san **: ada apa? Sakit kah? Smoga Vii-san cepat selesai masalahnya.. maaf Rin tidak bisa bantu apa2.. get well soon, nee :'( makasih sudah kasih Rin review TwT

**Nhia-san** : sudah sembuh demamnya ne? cepat smbuh ya.. makasih sudah kasih Rin review :)

**Sasuchi ChukaCukhe** : uwa.. Rin senang TwT arigatou ne!

**Micon** : maaf updetannya lama, Mic.. TwT makasih banyak ya!

**chr****ysothemis** : ini udah Rin panjangin :) semoga disukai ya :D Merci ne~

**Vipris :** ini THR sesudah Hari Raya, mau tidak? *pundung TwT makasih banyak ya :')

**Matsuo Emi** : entah kenapa, Rin suka membuat chara fave Rin merasa sedih *diteplak. Makasih ya TwT

**Dark Dobe** : Uwaa.. Rin terharu.. makasih banyak.. makasih T.T

**Hyuzura Namikaze Uchiha** : terima kasih banyak TwT Rin panggil anda apa ya? wa

* * *

semoga masih ada yang mau baca fic ini *pundung

* * *

**Special gratitude from me for you all, my [friends, sisters, brothers]**

.

Chieko Kuroia

Nami

sasunaru's lover (aka. Hima-chan)

kavinott

lovey dovey

Michiru No Akasuna (aka. Michi)

hachii

NhiaChayang (aka. Nhia)

Aoi no Tsuki (Tsuki-san)

Namikaze lin-chan (aka. Lin-chan)

creccentya crency/ Utsuwaki Haruko (aka. Lyzhia-chan)

sennin pein (aka. Pein-san)

Maeve Zahra

Uzukaze Touru (aka. Touru)

Dark Dobe

fujika26

mikan45m

NaruEls (aka. Els-san)

Tori-chan Nadeshiko (aka. Tori-san)

Arisa Koromaru

Ame no Haru Uzumaki (aka. Haru)

It'sMeRyuki

Haruna 'kyuu' Namikaze

Vii no Kitsune (aka. Vii-san)

SHINKI Primo-Vongola/ Fujoshinki akut (aka. Shinki-san)

Cendy Hoseki

Mingkan

Nagisa Archipelago (aka. Egi-chan)

Fi suki suki (aka. Safira-san)

Lavender Hime-chan (aka. Ci-chan)

Micon

Jin suka orange juice/sugarplums1393 ( aka. Jin-san)

Vipris-san

Yuusaki Kuchiki

Uzumaki Winda (aka. Winda-san)

Uzumaki Nawaki

Kaiza Kurogane (aka. Kai)

yamada pink

Arisa Komaru

Fujoshi Nyasar

LovelyLawliet

Nesia Eg Yufa/Yufa's Ichibi (aka. Yufa-san)

Yanz Namiyukimi-chan

daniel maimi potter

yuiko

Licapsagi Fujoshi

FuyuAi/Black Haori (aka. Ai-san)

UchiRasen

Cissi Malfoy

TakonYaki (aka. Tako-san)

Ri-EroFujo (aka. Ri-san)

Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka

hitomi michizuka tatsuya

suke suke naru

Sasuchi ChukaCukhe

Aglaea Dichan

Ketsueki Kira Fahardika

Miura Uchiha

HaMaki Sana (aka. Sana-chan)

Hyuzura Namikaze Hyuuga

Uchiha Master

zaivenee

Gummy cherries

Jeevas Revolution

Misa kaguya hime (aka. Misa-san)

Chic-kun/

Arisa Akaike

Vytachi W.F

FansSasuSaiKakaShika

Ichiihachiyon Hiori

Slythgirlz Uchiha

threeOnine

Cielheart I'e-chan

Matsuo Emi

Kuro no Shiroi

Kagamiya Neko

Tachikawa Yuzuki

chrysothemis

Beautiful Garnet

Gazesodontread

Kanna Ayasaki

JustLita

Kuchiki Hirata

Misyel

ni23k

yaoi temedobe

Utsuwaki Haruto

Uchiha Natsumi

ulqiura ekor empat

Misa Santo

Black Aquamarine

Chiho Nanoyuki

yuzuru 93

Putri D'Technolife

Sabuko no Youichi

Pucca darkblue

Fitrifiichan Lullaby

Anisa Love Sasunaru

Shinyuu L. White

Shearra 26

Kiran-Angel-Lost (aka. Yaz-chan)

Akayuki Kaguya-chan

mizoecchi

Rei Sakaki

.

**Dan kalian para readers :')**

.

**Kalian membuat Rin merasa berguna dan membuat Rin memiliki eksistensi**

**Terima kasih banyak..**

**Rin**


	8. Chapter 8

**OOC, OC, Many typo(s), bener-bener gaje and many others *plakplak**

**I beg you DO NOT READ it, if you HATE the best pair for me **

May you enjoy my second fic ^^

* * *

_I need you more than you thought, know you?  
_

_.  
_

_Do you know that I need you until it feels hurt?

* * *

_

**Second Project of Mine **

_**Sickness by Rin**_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main Pairing : SasuxNaru slight ShikaxNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Setting : AU**

**Italic words : Sasuke or Naruto's thought**

***just remind that this is not real story*

* * *

**

Derap kencang kaki itu terdengar jelas di sepanjang jalan kecil di sebuah komplek perumahan.

Terlihat sesosok pemuda yang cukup tinggi sedang berlari dengan peluh yang bercucuran di sekitar wajahnya. Kukusan seperti asap nampak keluar dari kedua alat pernapasannya.

_Hidung dan mulut_-nya.

Tak dipedulikannya cuaca pagi yang masih dapat membuat tubuh manusia merinding. Tak dihiraukannya degup jantung yang semakin kuat menghentak dadanya. Tak diperhatikannya napasnya yang sudah sedikit terengah.

Yang ada di otaknya hanyalah dia. Orang itu… kekasihnya.

Titik peluh meluncur pelan dari helai rambut emas itu, membasahi sisi wajah berkulit kecoklatannya. Menandakan dia sudah cukup jauh berlari.

Langkah kaki itu semakin lebar dan larinya semakin cepat. Sebuah kata, sebuah nama… meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Sasuke."

_Tunggu aku, kumohon._

Mata berkelopak coklat itu membulat yakin. Dia tahu, semua kekusutan ini harus diluruskan kembali. Mata beriris batu mulia itu perlahan menyorot sedih di tengah larinya yang cepat itu.

Sorot menyesal.

Menyesal… karena pernah melukai, meragukan, dan menyakiti lelaki yang telah melengkapi hidupnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

Bandara Internasional Narita terlihat dipenuhi oleh banyak orang. Tempat duduk penumpang, maupun pengantar terlihat penuh. Papan berisikan informasi keberangkatan dan kedatangan pesawat pun sibuk berkelap-kelip –saling berganti huruf dan angka.

_Trolly-trolly _yang digunakan untuk membawa barang bawaan sudah tersusun rapi di samping, maupun di depan orang-orang yang sedang menunggu pesawat mereka. Senda gurau sebuah keluarga, harap-harap cemas seseorang yang terus melirik jam digital bandara, rasa kantuk yang melanda seenaknya, itulah sebagian gambaran keadaan bandara Narita saat itu.

Di samping keramaian dan keragaman suasana bandara, terlihat seseorang yang sedang menikmati kesendiriannya. Di sebuah kursi tunggu yang hanya sedikit di duduki oleh penumpang lain, dia duduk dengan nyaman.

Di sampingnya tidak ada trolly maupun koper. Yang ada hanya sebuah tas _backpack_ berwarna hitam yang menggelayut manja di punggungnya. Kedua tangannya disilangkan di atas perutnya. Dan, kaki kanannya diletakkan di atas lutut kirinya.

Topi berwarna kebiruan menutupi wajah milik lelaki itu. Dengan jaket hangat dan celana jeans biru gelap yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya, banyak wanita-wanita yang melirik dan mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

Dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan para wanita itu. Mata hitam obsidiannya hanya menyorot dingin pada siapapun yang memandangnya. Dia tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi sekarang.

Yang bisa membuatnya 'merasa' kini telah lepas dari pelukannya. Dekapannya.

Seseorang yang bisa menyentuh hatinya, mengerti dirinya… kini telah menjauh dari kehidupan semunya.

Diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Didapatinya bahwa jarum-jarum itu menunjukkan pukul 07.17. Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu sejak dia dan ayahnya sampai di bandara ini.

Mata hitam tegas itu beralih melihat papan elektrik yang menunjukkan jadwal keberangkatan-kedatangan pesawat-pesawat.

**Dragonese Air (11120994 )**

**Departure : **_**Japan**_

**Destination : **_**Canada**_

**Time : **_**07.29 a.m.**_

"12 menit," bisiknya pelan. Hatinya masih merasa ragu untuk meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya ini. Disini tersimpan, terlukis dan terpaku jauh dalam ingatannya sesosok manusia. Sosok terkasih.

Lelaki bermata seindah lautan yang sering membuatnya kesal dengan tingkah bersemangatnya. Lelaki berhelai rambut kuning keemasan yang selalu membuatnya kagum akan kilaunya. Lelaki yang memiliki aura hangat dan ceria, serta senyum yang tak pernah gagal menghangatkan hatinya.

Lelaki yang disayangi oleh segala sesuatu di sekitarnya –dan tentu saja olehnya . Lelaki bernama, Namikaze Naruto.

Dia menyesal… sudah membuat kilau indah mata beriris mulia itu redup. Karena dia. Pengkhianatan secara tak langsung yang dia lakukan bersama dengan orang yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya, dulu.

Jari-jari pucat yang melingkar nyaman di sekitar pinggang lelaki itu mengepal erat. Seperti… mencoba menahan suatu yang mencoba keluar secara paksa dalam hatinya. Kesakitan yang dia rasakan ini, tak akan mampu menebus luka yang sudah dialami Naruto karenanya.

Kedua mata gelap itu menutup pelan. Dia… ingin menikmati rasa sesak yang sudah memenuhi dadanya. Sungguh, dia tidak suka membuat Naruto merasakan sakit. Kenyataannya? Naruto telah terluka karenanya. Dia telah membuat mata indah itu menyorot penuh kesakitan.

_'I need you more that you thought, know you? Naruto...'_ batinnya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah gelas plastik yang mengepulkan uap hangat ada di hadapannya. Didapatinya sosok Ayahnya yang sedang berdiri menyodorkan gelas kepadanya.

"Minumlah dulu,"

Lelaki berambut biru kehitaman itu mengambil gelas yang mengepulkan uap itu dari tangan Ayahnya dan kembali menatap kosong pada keramaian yang terjadi di sekelilingnya.

Uchiha Fugaku mengambil tempat di samping putra bungsunya, meminum kopi yang berada di dalam gelas kertas yang dia beli tadi. Dia memandang Sasuke. Dia sudah biasa melihat putranya yang pendiam dan dingin seperti ini. Tapi, ada yang membuatnya bingung.

Uchiha Sasuke, kali ini… terlihat hancur _–walau tak dapat terlihat dari ekspresi wajah pucatnya itu._

Meski dia dan darah dagingnya ini sudah lama tidak tinggal bersama, Fugaku selalu tahu keanehan yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Dari gerak tubuhnya, helaan napasnya, serta aura di sekitarnya. Aneh memang, tapi itulah kemampuan khusus seorang ayah dan ibu kepada anak-anaknya, buah hati mereka.

Mencoba untuk menekan nada khawatirnya, Uchiha Fugaku bergumam kecil pada Sasuke.

"_Son, are you fine?"_

Sasuke yang sedang meminum kopi itu hampir tersedak. Dia menatap heran pada ayahnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ayahnya yang tegas dan dingin itu bisa bertanya seperti tadi kepadanya. Jika dia bukan orang yang pandai menyimpan ekspresi, wajah melongo dan terkejut pasti akan tergambar di raut wajah pucatnya itu.

Fugaku menatap Sasuke yang tampak–sedikit–terkejut. Rupanya… kepala keluarga Uchiha yang satu ini gagal untuk menghilangkan nada kekhawatiran dalam suaranya. Ah, pertanyaan yang dia katakan tadi pun sudah menggambarkan betapa khawatirnya dia pada anaknya.

"Kau kenapa, Ayah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau aneh, Sasuke."

Sasuke kembali diam. Ternyata, dia begitu payah kali ini dalam hal menyembunyikan kegalauan hatinya. Ayahnya pun sekarang dapat membaca emosinya.

"Naruto?"

Kembali hati lelaki bungsu Uchiha ini serasa tertusuk. Mendengar nama itu saja… mendengarnya membuatnya merasa sesak.

"Ah. Ayah benar," ucap Fugaku setelah Sasuke hanya terdiam.

Sasuke hanya diam. Tidak membenarkan dan tidak pula menyalahkan.

"Kenapa?"

"Sudahlah, Ayah."

Jawaban langsung Sasuke membuat Fugaku paham, bahwa masalah di antara _kedua putranya_ kali ini tidak seperti biasanya.

Fugaku teringat ketika Sasuke memperkenalkan Naruto padanya dulu. Dia menentang keras putra bungsunya itu menjalin hubungan dengan sesama jenisnya. Dia melarang Sasuke untuk menemui dan memiliki hubungan lagi dengan Naruto. Dia pikir, dengan menjauhkan Sasuke dari Naruto, perasaan antar keduanya bisa hilang.

Tapi, dia salah. Sungguh salah.

Uchiha Sasuke kembali menjadi seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu, sebelum dia bertemu dengan pemuda Namikaze itu. Seorang pribadi yang terasa… kosong.

Dia tidak sadar, keberadaan Naruto sangat penting bagi Sasuke dan keberadaan Sasuke sangat penting bagi Naruto. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat persamaan di antara keduanya. Mereka sungguh-sungguh berbeda. Tapi, istrinya berkata padanya, _'Bukankah perbedaan kadang menjadi keindahan terselubung?'_ .

Hatinya berdenyut pelan mendengar kata-kata lembut istrinya. Dia kembali menyadari egonya, apalah artinya menjadi orangtua kalau membuat putranya sendiri menjadi tidak bahagia?

Setelah melakukan beberapa _investigasi _dan penyelidikan diam-diam langsung dari dirinya sendiri, Fugaku akhirnya mengerti bagaimana orang yang berhasil membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke mencintai dirinya.

Pribadi yang penuh semangat, keceriaan, kehangatan, senyum yang lebar, kilat penuh kebanggaan dan rasa cinta yang menguar dari mata biru indahnya, kesetiaan yang begitu kuat memancar dari lelaki berhelai rambut pirang itu. Disayangi oleh sahabat-sahabatnya, memberikan motivasi bagi tiap orang yang mengenalnya.

Itulah dia. Namikaze Naruto.

Kekerasan hati sang Uchiha Fugaku kembali mencair, saat membiarkan Sasuke kembali bertemu dengan Naruto. Senyum kecil namun menggambarkan detail-detail rasa bahagia terukir di wajah putih pucat anaknya itu. Caranya memeluk erat Naruto, memandang lekat Naruto, sudah menjadi bukti kecil bahwa Sasuke benar-benar menyayangi lelaki berambut indah itu.

Tiba-tiba lamunannya buyar oleh suara khas yang terdengar melalui _speaker_ bandara.

"_**Your attention please. The passengers flight number 11120994 from Japan to Canada are allowed to go to the Dragonese Air's Plane now. Thank you."**_

Setelah mendengar suara panggilan yang khas itu, kedua lelaki Uchiha itu bangkit dari tempat duduk. Membenahi diri, dan melangkah menuju tempat dimana mereka harus berada sekarang. Tiba-tiba sosok lelaki bungsu Uchiha itu terdiam, berhenti melangkahkan kakinya.

Dia terkesiap.

Ada sesuatu yang terdengar di telinganya. Menggema di kepalanya. Suara yang sudah sangat terbiasa didengarnya. Tak perlu perintah, mata hitamnya menatap nanar seluruh jangkauan pandangnya. Mencari suara itu... suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya.

Bibirnya bergetar pelan, mencoba menyebut nama orang itu.

"Naruto."

Dia mencari sosok itu. Berlari menjauh dari ayahnya yang sedang tercengang menatap dirinya. Sungguh, yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah orang yang dikasihinya.

Ingin rasanya dia berteriak menyebut nama itu. Ingin sekali dia berteriak di hadapan pemuda itu. Langkah kakinya semakin kencang untuk dapat menemukan sosok berambut kuning emas itu.

Dia berhenti dan mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh arah. Banyak sekali orang yang dilihatnya, namun sosok yang dicarinya tidak dapat ditemukan. Dengan berjalan pelan, dia mencoba mencari dan terus mencari.

"Sasuke. Ada apa ini?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam. Dia tidak ingin menganggap apapun yang didengarnya tadi hanyalah khayalan semata.

_**"Your attention please, Dragonese Air's is starting to go right now. The passengers from Japan to Canada, Mr. Uchiha Fugaku and Mr. Uchiha Sasuke, please go to the plane, now. Thank You."**_

Tanpa menoleh, Sasuke sudah tahu siapa yang ada di belakangnya. Dengan berat hati, dia akhirnya menyadari kalau suara itu hanyalah _echo_ suara hatinya yang begitu merindukan Naruto.

"Hn."

Sasuke berbalik dan melewati ayahnya. Memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam sakunya untuk mengurangi emosi labil yang saat ini berhasil menguasai dirinya.

Berbalik dan menuju pesawat yang akan membawanya pergi dari kota kelahirannya ini, tempat dimana dia hidup selama dua puluh tahun dan tempat dimana dia telah menemukan sosok yang sangat disayanginya, yang kini telah terlepas dari tangannya.

.

_Seandainya Sasuke tahu, semua yang ada di pikirannya tadi adalah benar. Suara yang memanggilnya tadi adalah nyata, dan bukan hanya khayalannya semata. _

_Seandainya dia tahu bahwa Naruto juga berada di bandara, tempat yang sekarang sudah ditinggalkannya untuk menuju Canada._

_Seandainya..._

.

"Terima kasih, Aoki-san!"

Sosok itu berlari dengan cepat setelah menutup mobil yang dikendarainya bersama Aoki. Setelah sampai di tempat tinggal Sasuke dengan napas terengah dan peluh bercucuran, Naruto mendapati kenyataan kalau orang yang dicarinya berangkat ke Canada.

Dengan pikiran yang kacau, Naruto masih bisa meminta tolong kepada kepala pelayan itu untuk mengantarkannya ke bandara sekarang juga.

Saat sampai di tempat yang dituju, pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu segera berlari dan menuju _teller_ tempat check in pesawat yang tujuannya ke Canada. Dengan larinya yang cepat, dia mencoba memperkecil gagalnya kesempatan untuk bertemu Sasuke.

"Teme!"

Apa yang dilakukannya saat ini sama seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh lelaki bungsu Uchiha tadi. Sebenarnya, pada saat yang bersamaan kedua sosok ini saling berlarian. Hanya saja, sang pemilik garis takdir tidak mengizinkan mereka untuk bertemu saat ini.

Naruto berhenti dan memegang kedua tempurung lututnya. Mencoba menarik kembali oksigen-oksigen untuk memenuhi paru-parunya. Kepalanya mulai pusing karena pasokan udara dalam paru-parunya menipis, setelah dia berlarian sepanjang rumah Shikamaru sampai mansion Sasuke.

Bibir yang terbuka itu mengucapkan suatu kalimat yang melukiskan harapan terbesarnya saat ini.

"Sasuke. _Please, don't go_."

_**"Your attention please, Dragonese Air's is starting to go right now. The passengers from Japan to Canada, Mr. Uchiha Fugaku and Mr. Uchiha Sasuke, please go to the plane, now. Thank You."**_

Suara pramugari yang menggema itu membuat Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya. Ada sekuncup harapan yang mengembang di dalam hatinya. Dia ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke... meminta maaf karena tidak mau mendengarkannya. Dia terlalu mementingkan rasa sakitnya dan tidak memperhatikan bagaimana perasaan Sasuke sendiri.

Dia segera berdiri lagi dan berlari untuk menemukan Sasuke yang masih berada di kawasan bandara ini.

Diarahkannya mata birunya untuk mencari sosok berambut hitam kebiruan itu. Saat dia hendak berlari lagi, tiba-tiba dilihatnya sesosok lelaki berambut hitam yang sedang menjinjing tasnya dan bersiap masuk ke ruang tunggu.

"Sasuke!"

Tapi, terlambat. Pintu itu sudah tertutup, dan sosok itu menghilang di balik ruangan penghubung bandara dengan lapangan terbang itu.

"Tunggu!"

"Maaf, bisa tunjukkan tiket anda?" seorang pramugari menahan Naruto untuk masuk.

"Aku tidak punya! Aku mau masuk!"

"Maaf, anda kami larang."

"Ayolah. Aku harus menemui Sasuke!"

"Tak ada tiket, maka anda tidak boleh masuk."

"Tolonglah, izinkan aku."

Pramugari itu terdiam sebentar. Pemuda di hadapannya ini terlihat begitu sedih. Entah mengapa sang pramugari itu juga dapat mengerti perasaan Naruto.

"Masuklah."

.

.

Naruto bergegas menuju lapangan terbang. Melewati satpam yang menjaga pintu, tak mempedulikan teriakan mereka yang menyuruhnya berhenti. Dia hanya berlari dan terus berlari. Terus.

"Teme!"

Dan dia terlambat.

Pesawat itu... telah lepas landas dari lapangan bandara Narita. Suara putaran baling-baling dan mesin pesawat terbang itu membahana memenuhi lapangan terbang.

"SASUKE!"

.

"_Please, don't go. Do you know that I need you... until it feels hurt?"_

.

.

**Delapan bulan Kemudian...**

**.  
**

**Canada,Thompson Rivers University.**

"Kau hanya perlu membereskan laporan ini, Mr. Uchiha. Ada sedikit kesalahan di bagian isi laporanmu," kata seorang lelaki paruh baya yang menampakkan senyum manisnya. Rambutnya sudah mulai memutih namun itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi garis tegas wajahnya.

"Ya, Mr. Ox. Akan kuperbaiki."

"_Fine_, kau boleh pergi. Nikmati liburanmu."

"_Thank's_"

.

Sudah delapan bulan berlalu. Uchiha Sasuke sudah hampir menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Canada. Dia sedang berjalan menuju apartemennya. Dia ingin pulang. Dia ingin memulai awal yang baru bersama sosok lelaki bermata indah itu.

Namikaze Naruto.

Dia mengambil laptop dan tas yang berisi paspor serta dompetnya. Hanya itulah yang dibawanya untuk pulang ke negeri kelahirannya. Tapi, yang harus diketahui, di dalam tas itu ada sebuah kotak berwarna biru gelap. Di dalamnya ada sepasang cincin yang sederhana.

Di masing-masing cincin perak itu tergambar ukiran U.S dan U.N.

Ya, lelaki Uchiha ini... akan meminta Naruto untuk menjadi kekasihnya untuk selamanya. Naruto tidak tahu, kalau Sasuke meminta Aoki untuk melaporkan bagaimana keadaannya disana. Dia tidak tahu, meskipun tidak ada kontak lagi, dan mereka sudah berjauhan, Sasuke selalu tahu kabar terbaru mengenai seorang Namikaze Naruto.

Meski nanti Naruto akan menolaknya karena kesalahan masa lalunya, dia akan melakukan apa saja agar pemuda ceria itu menjadi kekasihnya lagi.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil saat membuka kotak berwarna biru gelap itu.

"Dobe."

Tiba-tiba, dia baru saja mengingat kalau hari ini dia belum menerima kabar dari Aoki.

"Jam 7. Masih tiga puluh menit untuk keberangkatanku."

Dia membuka tas laptopnya dan mengeluarkan laptop yang beberapa bulan ini menjadi benda favoritnya. Diletakkannya di atas meja kayu, tempat dia biasa belajar dan bekerja.

Sambil menunggu laptop menyala, dia mengambil segelas besar jus berisi buah favoritnya dari dalam kulkas. Diteguknya perlahan, dan dibawanya menuju meja kerja. Saat _browser_ sudah aktif dia segera mengetikkan alamat e-mailnya.

Di akun miliknya, terdapat peringatan kalau ada e-mail baru yang masuk. Dengan bersemangat, Sasuke meng-klik _link_ yang bertuliskan "Inbox" disana.

Didapatinya sebuah e-mail dari Aoki.

**Sub : Penting, Tuan**

Tuan, akan ada acara pertunangan Nara&Namikaze.  
Saya mengetauhui ini dari Tuan Chouji Aburame memberitahukan hal ini pada Tuan Chouji.  
Dan Tuan Chouji meng-update status di blognya. Acaranya besok pagi, Tuan.

**PRANG**

Gelas yang tadi tergenggam erat di tangan putih pucat itu, terlepas begitu saja saat mata sehitam obsidian itu menatap apa yang terpampang di layar laptopnya. Pikirannya kosong seketika. Tangannya mengenggam erat pinggiran meja coklat itu.

"Shikamaru... Naruto, bertunangan?"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**R/N**

maafkan rin.. maafkan rin..  
T.T

mind to giving this bad author review, comment, or critic? please? Thank you..

* * *

So sorry, minna-sama

So sorry, friends

T.T

Forgive me

.

Chieko Kuroia

Nami

sasunaru's lover (aka. Hima-chan)

kavinott

lovey dovey

Michiru No Akasuna (aka. Michi)

hachii

NhiaChayang (aka. Nhia)

Aoi no Tsuki (Tsuki-san)

Namikaze lin-chan (aka. Lin-chan)

creccentya crency/ Utsuwaki Haruko (aka. Lyzhia-chan)

sennin pein (aka. Pein-san)

Maeve Zahra

Uzukaze Touru (aka. Touru)

Dark Dobe

fujika26

mikan45m

NaruEls (aka. Els-san)

Tori-chan Nadeshiko (aka. Tori-san)

Arisa Koromaru

Ame no Haru Uzumaki (aka. Haru)

It'sMeRyuki

Haruna 'kyuu' Namikaze

Vii no Kitsune (aka. Vii-san)

SHINKI Primo-Vongola/ Fujoshinki akut (aka. Shinki-san)

Cendy Hoseki

Mingkan

Nagisa Archipelago (aka. Egi-chan)

Fi suki suki (aka. Safira-san)

Lavender Hime-chan (aka. Ci-chan)

Micon

Jin suka orange juice/sugarplums1393 ( aka. Jin-san)

Vipris-san

Yuusaki Kuchiki

Uzumaki Winda (aka. Winda-san)

Uzumaki Nawaki

Kaiza Kurogane (aka. Kai)

yamada pink

Arisa Komaru

Fujoshi Nyasar

LovelyLawliet

Nesia Eg Yufa/Yufa's Ichibi (aka. Yufa-san)

Yanz Namiyukimi-chan

daniel maimi potter

yuiko

Licapsagi Fujoshi

FuyuAi/Black Haori (aka. Ai-san)

UchiRasen

Cissi Malfoy

TakonYaki (aka. Tako-san)

Ri-EroFujo (aka. Ri-san)

Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka

hitomi michizuka tatsuya

suke suke naru

Sasuchi ChukaCukhe

Aglaea Dichan

Ketsueki Kira Fahardika

Miura Uchiha

HaMaki Sana (aka. Sana-chan)

Hyuzura Namikaze Hyuuga

Uchiha Master

zaivenee

Gummy cherries

Jeevas Revolution

Misa kaguya hime (aka. Misa-san)

Chic-kun/

Arisa Akaike

Vytachi W.F

FansSasuSaiKakaShika

Ichiihachiyon Hiori

Slythgirlz Uchiha

threeOnine

Cielheart I'e-chan

Matsuo Emi

Kuro no Shiroi

Kagamiya Neko

Tachikawa Yuzuki

chrysothemis

Beautiful Garnet

Gazesodontread

Kanna Ayasaki

JustLita

Kuchiki Hirata

Misyel

ni23k

yaoi temedobe

Uchiha Natsumi

ulqiura ekor empat

Misa Santo

Black Aquamarine

Chiho Nanoyuki

yuzuru 93

Putri D'Technolife

Sabuko no Youichi

Pucca darkblue

Fitrifiichan Lullaby

Anisa Love Sasunaru

Shinyuu L. White

Shearra 26

Kiran-Angel-Lost (aka. Yaz-chan)

Akayuki Kaguya-chan

mizoecchi

Rei Sakaki

Sabaku no Machi

Muthia Momogi

Namiakaze Kawaii

Lukiast

Kouru Ryuki

Sweet Ave Maria

Peaphro

Orange Naru

Seo Hyo Rin

Reikaze lovesasunaru

.

And You, Readers.

.

**I am so sorry **


	9. Chapter 9

**OOC, OC, Many typo(s), bener-bener gaje and many others *plakplak**

**I beg you DO NOT READ it, if you HATE the best pair for me **

May you enjoy my second fic ^^

* * *

_My life is so bright and full of spirit, when you are sitting here. Beside me.  
Please, don't disappear anymore._

_You never understand that i am not complete anylonger without you.

* * *

_

**Second Project of Mine **

_**Sickness by Rin**_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main Pairing : SasuxNaru slight ShikaxNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Setting : AU**

**Italic words : Sasuke or Naruto's thought**

***just remind that this is not real story*

* * *

**

"Apa maksudmu Aoki?"

Suara berat itu memenuhi telinga dari sang kepala pelayan yang sedang menerima panggilan luar negeri dari tuan mudanya.

"Itulah maksud saya, Tuan."

"Jangan main-main."

Aoki tahu apa yang membuat suara tuannya penuh dengan getar dingin dan penuh kemarahan tersirat ini. Ya, tapi itulah kebenaran.

"Saya tidak pernah berani untuk bermain dengan anda, Tuan. Kecuali saat anda masih kecil, dulu. Ah, saya rindu masa itu," Aoki terkikik pelan.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Aoki."

Aoki sudah tahu dengan jelas kalau sekarang tuan mudanya pasti sedang mengeluarkan tatapan yang penuh sorotan dingin dari iris tegas obsidian itu. Tatapan yang dapat membuat siapapun yang menatapnya merinding. Tapi, dia sudah sangat terbiasa menghadapi tatapan itu dari banyak keluarga Uchiha. Ada yang lebih menyeramkan dan lebih berkharisma saat menatap orang lain dengan tegas, lebih dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan kepala keluarga utama Uchiha saat ini, Uchiha Fugaku.

"Pulanglah Tuan Muda," lirih Aoki.

"..."

Yah, mungkin kalian menganggap perkataan Aoki tadi adalah sesuatu yang konyol. Tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa Uchiha Sasuke kembali ke Jepang kalau alasan utamanya untuk kembali kini telah memudar? Orang yang dikasihinya begitu dalam malah bertunangan dengan orang lain? Kenyataannya yang menghancurkan hubungan mereka berdua memang dirinya.

Dialah yang memulai semua ini. Dialah yang menghancurkan semua ini. Dia yang membuat semua ini terlalu sulit untuk diperbaiki lagi.

_'Damn it.'_

"Tidak."

Jeda sebentar menghiasi percakapan tak langsung itu.

"Tuan, habiskanlah liburan anda disini," sambung Aoki pelan

"Tidak ada libur disini," Sasuke langsung menjawab. Dia berbohong.

"Hari ini sampai lusa, kuliah anda diliburkan karena tugas-tugas anda sudah selesai semua."

"_What_? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Ufufu, jangan meremehkan saya, Tuan."

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasa bodoh karena sudah menanyakan pertanyaan tadi pada kepala pelayannya itu. Memang, dia mendapat libur tiga hari. Rencananya, Rabu besok dia ingin pergi mengunjungi kakaknya yang ada tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya.

Aoki memang sudah berumur, namun jangan pernah meremehkan kemampuannya dalam mencari informasi tentang siapapun yang dikehendakinya. Dia adalah mantan tangan kanan dari seorang Uchiha Fugaku, sang Direktur Utama. Kemampuan yang hampir setara dengan kepala keluarga Uchiha, bisa kalian bayangkan 'siapa' dan 'bagaimana' Aoki sekarang?

Mereka terdiam. Sama sekali tidak memikirkan berapa biaya yang telah terpakai untuk pembicaraan lama yang seharusnya singkat ini.

"Anda lemah, Tuan," lirih Aoki.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu terkesiap. Seumur hidupnya tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang menyebutnya lemah. Sungguh, dia adalah pribadi yang selalu mengandalkan diri sendiri.

"_How dare you,_ Aoki," desis Sasuke geram.

"Seharusnya anda mempertahankan dia. Anda masih punya waktu sebelum semua ini terjadi,"

"...Tapi, anda hanya diam, bukankah itu lemah, Sasuke-kun?"

Sudah lama Aoki tak pernah memanggilnya 'Sasuke-kun'. Panggilan ini digunakan Aoki saat dia masih berwujud seorang anak kecil dulu.

"..."

"Anda masih punya waktu untuk mendapatkan Tuan Naruto."

"..."

"Tuan... Saya hanya tidak ingin semua terulang lagi. Saya tahu anda tak 'lengkap' tanpa Tuan Naruto," Aoki berkata lagi. Dia sungguh-sungguh dalam mengucapkan kata itu pada Tuannya.

Entah kenapa, rasanya di dalam hati kecil milik lelaki bungsu Uchiha itu terbersit suatu kehangatan. Ada harapan yang bertebaran di relung kecil hatinya. Membisikkan sesuatu yang membuatnya merasakan keyakinan yang membuncah.

Dia harus pulang.  
Dia harus menemui Naruto.  
Dia akan merebutnya kembali dari Shikamaru meski apapun yang terjadi nanti.  
Dia tak ingin kehilangan pemuda yang dikasihi dan dicintainya dengan caranya yang tak akan pernah bisa diikuti oleh orang lain itu.

Dia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan kehadiran pemuda beriris kilau batu mulia itu.  
Dia sudah terlalu kecanduan dengan aroma segar yang khas, yang selalu menguar dari helai rambut keemasan itu.  
Dan dia sudah terikat begitu dalam dengan senyum lebar yang sering ditampakkan pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu kepadanya.

Uchiha Sasuke sudah sangat terlalu rindu pada kehangatan yang selalu diberikan Naruto pada jiwa dinginnya. Naruto selalu memberikan kehangatan walau tanpa diminta Sasuke, selalu walau caranya tidak bisa dimengerti banyak orang.

Namikaze Naruto benar-benar sudah berhasil dalam mengisi penuh relung-relung hati sang lelaki bungsu Uchiha.

"Aku akan pulang," bisiknya pelan.

"Maaf?"

"Hn."

Terdengar desahan lega dari headset yang menempel manis di kedua telinga Sasuke. Sasuke yakin kalau saat ini senyuman lebar terpasang di wajah berumur milik Aoki.

Tapi dia tidak yakin, bisakah dia sampai tepat waktu? Waktu di Jepang lebih cepat 15 jam daripada Canada. Lagipula jika dia berangkat sekarang, di Jepang sudah pagi dan acara pertunangan itu sudah dilakukan.

"Tidak akan sempat, Aoki," desis Sasuke. Bulir keputusasaan tersirat dalam perkataannya.

"Ah, maaf Tuan. Maksud saya adalah pertunangan mereka akan diadakan lusa jika berdasarkan waktu di Canada. Jika anda berangkat sekarang, anda akan sampai di Jepang pukul 8 malam. Dan pesta itu akan berlangsung pada pukul 9 malam, Tuan."

"..."  
_Masih ada jalan dari Tuhan, rupanya_.

Dan, ada satu hal lagi yang mengganggu pikiran Sasuke. Dia tidak punya tiket untuk pulang. Penerbangan dari Canada ke Jepang itu berkala. Hanya ada waktu tertentu. Penerbangan terakhir akan dilakukan pukul 19.00, dua puluh menit lagi.  
Rupanya, suara hati Sasuke seakan dipahami oleh Aoki.

"Jangan khawatir, sudah saya siapkan tiketnya Tuan."

Sasuke tersentak. Kemudian, seulas senyum kecil tergambar di wajah tampannya.

"Kau memang..."

"Itulah saya, Tuan Muda," kata Aoki sarkatis dengan senyuman lebar yang tersungging di bibirnya.

.

.

Langit sudah berubah menjadi gelap saat Sasuke menjejakkan kakinya ke bandara Narita. Setelah perjalanan cukup panjang selama 10 jam 20 menit, Sasuke akhirnya sampai ke tanah kelahirannya.

Sang ratu cahaya mengintip malu-malu dari balik awan, rupanya cuaca Jepang malam itu agak sedikit mendung. Angin sejuk dari pendingin ruangan bandara menerpa pelan kulit pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang tak tertutup bagian jaketnya. Diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkar nyaman di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

_'Sudah Jam 8. Tepat sekali perkiraan Aoki itu.'_

Rasa lelah mengigit pelan seluruh tubuhnya. Dia bahkan tidak tidur sama sekali dalam perjalanan cukup panjangnya tadi. Otaknya tak mampu berhenti memikirkan Naruto. Memikirkan alasan mengapa Naruto bisa secepat itu melupakannya. Hanya karena salah paham tak terselesaikan ini, besok dia akan bertunangan dengan Shikamaru.

Sasuke mendesis pelan, "_Damn."_

Jari-jari Sasuke menusuk dengan pelan ke arah telapak tangannya. Tangan itu mengepal dengan kuat seakan merutuki betapa bodohnya dia sampai bisa berpikir bahwa penyebab semua ini 'hanya' kesalahpahaman. Hanya, kesalahpahaman belaka.

Sayangnya kesalahpahaman ini tak berhasil diluruskannya sampai sekarang. Jadi jangan salahkan Naruto yang sama sekali tak mengetahui–_pikirnya_– tentang kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Sasuke tahu, bahwa kesalahannya itu tidak bisa dimaafkan begitu saja. Jika dia yang dikhianati seperti itu, entah apa yang akan dilakukannya kepada orang yang mengkhianatinya.  
Hatinya masih terasa sakit saat mengingat mata indah itu mencairkan setetes kristal bening.

Dia tahu... sungguh tahu. Dan dia pun mengerti.  
Pantang bagi Naruto untuk menangis. Tidak pernah sekalipun dia menangis selama mereka bersama. Tidak pernah, sampai sembilan bulan yang lalu.

Kepingan ingatan itu semakin merajai kendali pikiran lelaki bungsu Uchiha ini.

Rasanya sungguh seperti genggaman tak pelan yang perlahan meremas '_sesuatu_' di dalam hatinya_. _Setelah delapan bulan pun rasa sakit itu masih terus menyerang, terus terngiang sampai dia tak bisa tidur dengan baik. Sehingga dia tak pernah bisa tidur lebih dari dua jam untuk setiap hari.

Mengabaikan pikiran yang semakin lama semakin menggila memenuhi kepalanya, Sasuke menghentikan sebuah taksi dan segera memintanya untuk mengantarkannya ke sebuah hotel berbintang 4 tempat acara pertunangan itu akan segera dilaksanakan sekitar 45 menit lagi.

Sasuke menggumamkan sesuatu dalam bahasa Ibunya. Dia menunduk. Memohon kepada Tuhan dengan segenap hatinya. Memohon atas akhir yang bahagia untuk semua kesakitan ini.

"_Bitte Gott, nicht halten ihn von mir weg__._" (1)

.

.

"Maaf, Pak. Jalanan sedang macet total. Kelihatannya ada sebuah kecelakaan yang terjadi di persimpangan jalan," kata supir Taksi kepada Sasuke.

"Lalu?"

"Biasanya untuk keadaan macet begini, mobil tak akan bisa bergerak. Kita hanya bisa menunggu sampai kecelakaan itu dibereskan oleh petugas."

"Jadi?"

"Kita hanya bisa menunggu."

"..."

"Bagaimana, Pak?"

"Ini," Sasuke menyerahkan beberapa lembaran uang 10.000 yen kepada supir itu. Dia membuka pintu untuk segera keluar dari taksi.

"Pak! Kembaliannya!"

"Ambil saja."

Dan Sasuke meninggalkan supir Taksi yang terbengong-bengong dengan uang kembalian yang tidak dapat dibilang sedikit itu.

Sasuke segera berlari melewati deretan mobil-mobil yang hanya bisa diam dan 'lumpuh' di sepanjang jalan utama itu. Dia sama sekali tidak ambil pusing dengan bunti klakson yang membahana di sepanjang jalan yang dia lalui.

Diliriknya ponsel tipis miliknya, sebuah alamat hotel tercetak celas di bagian _saved message_ yang diterima Sasuke dari Aoki.

_Shibuya Street 12th, Morning Glory's Ballroom Hotel and Resort._

Sasuke mengenal lokasi tempat itu. Dan–s yukurlah– tempat itu tak begitu jauh dari tempat dia berada sekarang. Tak dipedulikannya tatapan terpana setiap orang yang dilaluinya, dia hanya terus berlari dan berlari.

Diliriknya jam tangannya dan tak lama kemudian dia mendesis.

"_God_, sepuluh menit lagi!"

Tak ayal lagi, Sasuke menambah kecepatan larinya–_yang sudah di atas normal itu  
_Tak dipedulikannya napasnya yang terengah pelan. Dia tak ingin terlambat, tidak lagi.

Sebuah bangunan bertingkat tinggi dan berkilau gemerlap lampu terlihat tak jauh lagi dari tempat Sasuke berada. Di bagian atas bangunan, terdapat sebuah papan _etalase_ yang terpampang dengan bangga, dan bertulis "_Morning Glory's Hotel and Resort_".

Sesampainya di depan hotel itu, Sasuke menetralkan kembali paru-parunya yang kekurangan oksigen. Dihirupnya perlahan udara dingin yang membungkus tubuhnya yang berkeringat karena 'acara' tadi.

Tanpa mengubah wajah datarnya, Sasuke melangkah dan melewati pintu otomatis yang terbuka tiap kali ada pengunjung yang masuk dan keluar. Sesampainya di dalam, Sasuke disambut oleh seorang resepsionis laki-laki yang menyapa dengan ramah.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

"Hn. Apa di sini diadakan acara pertunangan?"

"Ya, Tuan. Banyak acara pertunangan yang dilakukan disini setiap minggunya. Namun, untuk minggu ini hanya ada dua buah acara, Tuan," kata resepsionis itu ramah.

"Siapa?"

"Atas nama tuan Hiruma dan... tuan Nara. Dan acara tuan Nara baru saja dilaksanakan beberapa waktu yang lalu, Tuan."

"Dimana?"

"Di _Ballroom_ hotel ini, Tuan. Di lantai tiga, di sanalah tempatnya."

"Hn._ Vielen Dank_," Sasuke berkata pelan dan segera menuju lift yang berada tak jauh dari meja resepsionis.

Dia sengaja menggunakan kata 'terima kasih' dalam bahasa Jerman supaya_ kata-yang-paling-jarang-diucap_ lelaki bungsu Uchiha itu tak dimengerti oleh resepsionis tadi.

"_Gleich_, _Herr_," balas resepsionis yang tersenyum ramah tanpa diketahui oleh Sasuke. Ah, ternyata sang resepsionis mengerti dan mendapatkan kata kehormatan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat setelah keluar dari lift yang–baginya– bekerja sangat lambat itu.

Ditatapnya sekelilingnya, dan dia menemukan sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas untuk menampung lebih dari seribu undangan. Di sana ada sebuah papan pemberitahuan bahwa acara yang diadakan di Ballroom ini adalah milik 'Nara & Namikaze'.

Sasuke berjengit saat melihat kedua nama itu tersusun sejajar. Seharusnya nama keluarganya yang ada di samping marga Namikaze itu.

Dibuangnya segala keraguan yang selama ini terus menghantui kepalanya. Menggerogoti jantungnya perlahan.

Semua kesempatan yang akan terjadi hari ini tak akan dilewatkannya. Sekecil apapun itu. Apapun, yang bisa membuat Namikaze Naruto kembali pada Uchiha Sasuke.

Saat memasuki ruang gemerlapan yang megah itu, Sasuke mendapati bahwa banyak sekali makanan yang tersaji di situ. Tapi, di antara makanan yang disusun secara _prasmanan_ itu, dia sama sekali tidak menemukan ramen.

_'Aneh,'_ batinnya.

"Mereka cocok sekali ya."

Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan mendengarkan pembicaraan dua perempuan yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Um, rambut pirangnya indah sekali._ Kawaii_, ne."

Sasuke terkesiap. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dia tidak ingin apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini ternyata benar sudah terjadi. Untuk memastikan, dia kemudian mendatangi kedua perempuan tadi.

"Apa acara ini sudah berlangsung?"

"Eh?" kata kedua perempuan itu terkejut saat melihat lelaki tampan mendekat pada mereka.

"Mereka sudah resmi... bertunangan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyembunyikan nada getir dalam suara rendahnya.

"I-iya. Baru saja mereka saling memasangkan cincin pertunangan," kata salah satu dari mereka menjawab dengan gugup.

Sasuke terdiam.  
Dia sudah terlambat, terlambat.

Tapi seketika itu pula Sasuke tersadar akan tekadnya. Apapun jadinya, apapun hasilnya, yang terpenting saat ini Sasuke harus meluruskan segala kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di antara mereka.  
Di antara dia dan Naruto.

Lelaki bermata hitam obsidian ini berbalik dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Mencari sesosok yang sangat dikasihinya.

Tiba-tiba, dilihatnya seorang lelaki yang menggunakan _tuksedo_ berwarna hitam yang serasi dengan kulit tubuhnya yang berwarna tan itu.

Tanpa direncanakan, Sasuke berlari menyongsong sosok itu. Dia sungguh yakin bahwa lelaki di depannya adalah Naruto.

Benar saja.  
Sasuke menarik lengan lelaki itu untuk berhadapan dengannya. Yang dirindukannya selama ini akhirnya terpampang dengan sangat nyata di hadapannya. Sosok di depannya bukan hanya sekedar mimpi.

"Hei! Apa mak-"

"Sa... suke?" sambungnya.

.

.  
Naruto begitu terkejut saat merasakan lengannya ditarik dengan sangat tidak sopan oleh seseorang di belakangnya. Dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah orang yang menarik lengannya dengan kasar itu.

Mereka terdiam.

Sasuke begitu merindukan sosok di depannya. Dia sudah tahu hal itu, hanya saja dia tak menyangka sebegini besar rasa rindunya pada Naruto.

"Naruto..." bisiknya. Didekatkannya tubuhnya dengan Naruto. Direngkuhnya kehangatan yang selalu melingkupinya itu.

"..."

Merasakan Naruto tak melawan, Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto.

"Lepaskan aku," lirih Naruto dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke langsung.

"Lepaskan, Sasuke."

"_Nein. Du bist mein, _Dobe," bisik Sasuke di telinga kiri Naruto. (2)

"Shikamaru ada di sini, Sasuke,"

Tubuh Sasuke menegang saat mendengar Naruto menyebut nama Shikamaru. Dia tidak suka Naruto menyebut nama selain namanya. Sungguh.  
Meski kenyataannya sekarang Naruto adalah tunangan resmi dari seorang Nara Shikamaru, itu tidak akan menghalanginya.

"Jangan. Hanya ada aku, Naruto."

"Sas–"

Ucapan Naruto terpotong saat sesuatu yang dingin bercampur hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Sasuke menciumnya pelan. Naruto berusaha melepaskan Sasuke darinya. Sedang yang bersangkutan sama sekali tak terganggu dengan usaha Naruto untuk lepas.

Sasuke mengeratkan dekapannya di tubuh Naruto. Lengan kirinya memeluk pinggang Naruto erat. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menyentuh tengkuk Naruto untuk memperdalam kecupannya pada Naruto.

Naruto yang terkejut atas perlakuan Sasuke padanya menutup bibirnya erat. Sasuke semakin frustasi sehingga dia menggigit pelan bibir bawah Naruto.

"Akh."

Sasuke segera memperdalam bagian yang diserangnya. Disentuhnya rongga dalam mulut Naruto dengan lidahnya.

"Umh... A–ah," Naruto mengerang pelan saat Sasuke menyentuh dan membawa lidahnya untuk menari bersama.

Sasuke semakin menggila atas rasa yang sudah lama hilang ini. Kepalanya mendadak terasa peningg. Badannya terasa panas. Dia tak akan pernah bisa lepas dari candu Naruto.

Sasuke terus menciumi Naruto dengan keras. Seakan ingin menunjukkan pada Naruto bahwa dia begitu merindukan Naruto.

"Ha-aah... Sa–suke... Cuku–hmph," erang Naruto lagi. Sasuke kembali menciumnya. Tak memberinya kesempatan untuk mengambil napas barang sedikit saja.

Para undangan yang ada di ruangan itu membelalakkan mata saat melihat ada dua orang lelaki tampan sedang sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri itu. Terlebih lagi, suara-suara desahan dan erangan yang tercipta di sekeliling mereka meningkatkan suhu yang semakin panas.

Mereka hanya terpana melihat adegan yang terjadi secara langsung di hadapan. Bahkan ada yang sampai mengabadikan _moment _itu lewat lensa kamera ponselnya.

Setelah lebih dari sepuluh menit, akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan Naruto. Dipandanginya sosok di depannya yang terengah sambil menghapus saliva mereka yang bercampur. Wajahnya memerah karena kurangnya pasukan oksigen yang dibutuhkannya.

Direngkuhnya lagi Naruto dalam pelukannya. Didekapnya dengan erat seakan tak ingin melepasnya lagi.

"_Ich brauche dich__,_ Naruto," bisiknya di pundak Naruto. Menikmati aroma yang selalu membuatnya nyaman itu. (3)

Naruto tak bereaksi. Dia terlalu terkejut atas semua ini.

Di tengah ruangan yang kini sunyi senyap, sesosok lelaki yang rambutnya dikuncir tinggi mendatangi Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Sasuke," suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya terdengar di telinganya.

Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya.  
Mata hitam tegasnya bertemu pandang dengan mata berwarna sama milik sosok di depannya. Yang membuatnya terkejut, ada sesosok wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Wanita itu memiliki rambut yang berwarna pirang sama seperti Naruto. Sasuke terdiam. Seakan mencerna ada kejadian yang terasa tak wajar baginya.

"_Um, rambut pirangnya indah sekali. Kawaii, ne."_

Dia sama sekali tidak menemukan ramen dalam sajian _prasmanan_.

Dan... Shikamaru sedang menggenggam tangan wanita berhelai rambut pirang yang ada di sampingnya sekarang.

.

Sasuke berbisik pelan sambil tetap merengkuh erat Naruto dalam dekapannya.

"Shikamaru. Siapa dia?"

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

(1) Kumohon Tuhan, Jangan Jauhkan dia dariku.  
(2) Tidak, Kau milikku  
(3) Aku membutuhkanmu

* * *

**R/N**

Maaf updetnya lama, Minna-sama. Rin sedang sedih karena nilai rin yang tak begitu memuaskan T^T  
Tapi rin sudah melakukan yang terbaik, jadi tidak menyesal. Hehe *malah curhat*plak

Maaf juga kalau chap ini aneh T^T dan adegan kissu itu, maaf kalau tidak suka. Pertama kali rin bikin yang begituan, jadi malu sendiri *plak  
Lalu tentang perbedaan waktu Kanada dan Jepang itu rin cari lewat web seorang teman. Hehe, tapi rin lupa apa alamatnya, jadi kalau bingung anggaplah misalnya di Jepang hari Kamis, Maka di Kanada hari Rabu. Anggaplah acara pertunangan itu hari Rabu, dan Sasuke menelepon Aoki hari Selasa :D

_Anyway_, makasih banyak yang sudah mendukung rin lewat Facebook, Review bahkan PM. Rin senang. Sungguh.. T^T.

_Well, give me your opinion, please_~ *kitten no jutsu*

* * *

_**Special Thanks and this fic dedicated for them**__ :_

**Sou, Nhia-san, Muthia Momogi, Ci-chan, Harucha me Hana, Dark Dobe, Touru-san, Kouru Ryuki, Shinki-san, Itazura Ryuuki, Zumi, SlythGirlz Phantomhive aka Yuki-san, Chic-kun, Tori Nadeshiko, LUKIAST, Yufa-san, Chi-nee, Micon, Orange Naru, Fujoshi Nyasar, Ai-san, mechakucha no aoi neko, sizunT Hanabi, Vipris, Matsuo Emi, Fi-chan, Sana-chan, Uchi-san, Akayuki Kaguya-chan, ulquiora ekor empat, sabaku no machi, , tsukiyomi hikari, Beside The World, Firenze Firefly, Pochi, Riri-chan, Chi-nee, Risa-chan, Vii-san :D**

_**And You, Readers :D**_

**

* * *

Ucapan terima kasih juga rin haturkan kepada kalian yang memberikan masukan untuk You Stupid, Sasuke.  
Terima kasih banyak, Minna-sama T.T  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**OOC, OC, Many typo(s), bener-bener gaje and many others *plakplak**

**I beg you DO NOT READ it, if you HATE the best pair for me **

May you enjoy my second fic ^^

* * *

_You turn your head and crying  
I hate you being like this, that's why I'm crying too_

* * *

**Second Project of Mine **

_**Sickness by Rin**_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main Pairing : SasuxNaru slight ShikaxNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Setting : AU**

**Italic words : Sasuke or Naruto's thought**

***just remind that this is not real story***

* * *

"Shikamaru, siapa dia?" tanya lelaki berambut hitam kelam itu sambil menunjuk sesosok wanita cantik berambut pirang keemasan yang berdiri dan memeluk lengan Shikamaru dengan erat.

Shikamaru mendecak kesal. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan di sini." Lalu dia menurunkan telunjuk Sasuke yang sudah tidak sopan itu. "Bersikaplah sopan pada wanita."

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sambil semakin mengeratkan dekapannya di sekeliling tubuh Naruto.

"T-Teme! Lepaskan aku!" berontak Naruto karena dekapan Sasuke terlalu erat hingga membuatnya sesak napas.

"_Keine—_tidak mau_._"

"Merepotkan. Kau membuat perhatian tamu milikku teralihkan, _Baka_ Sasuke," kata Shikamaru asal sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Dia melirik malas pada Sasuke yang masih dengan posesif mendekap Naruto.

Sebenarnya dia kasihan pada muka memelas pemuda itu, tapi saat ini sang Uchiha muda sedang tidak dalam mode bisa dibantah.

"Shikamaru, siapa mereka?" tanya seorang wanita cantik di samping Shikamaru.

_Ah, akhirnya dia berbicara juga._

"Hm, kita akan menyelesaikan pesta ini dulu," bisiknya pada wanita berhelai rambut berwarna sama dengan Naruto.

Sasuke masih ingin penjelasan lebih dari Shikamaru. Dia mengarahkan tatapan tajamnya pada kedua sosok yang malah asyik mengobrol berdua itu—seakan dia dan Naruto tidak ada di dekat mereka. Saat hendak menginterupsi, dia merasakan injakan tak pelan yang ditujukan Naruto pada kakinya.

"Tsk! Dobe!"

"Siapa suruh kau memelukku erat sekali? Aku tidak bisa bernapas, Baka Teme! Huuh!" Naruto menghirup udara sebanyak-banyak yang dia bisa. Sedikit lebih lama lagi dia dalam dekapan Sasuke, bisa dipastikan dia akan kena sesak napas akut.

_Tapi yang lebih membuatnya merasa sesak adalah detak jantungnya yang terasa begitu menghentak dan membentur rongga dadanya._

Wajah yang memiliki tiga buah garis halus di masing-masing pipinya itu kemudian sedikit merona tipis. Dia mengusap bibirnya yang masih terasa basah dan mulai bengkak juga memerah itu.

"Dan lagi... kenapa menciumku seperti itu? Memalukaaan!" teriak Naruto frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya—yang memang sudah berantakan sedari dulu itu.

Merasakan perhatian tamu-tamu Shikamaru yang mulai teralihkan pada mereka lagi, tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto dan membawanya menuju ke luar ruangan. Dia mengedikkan kepala pada Shikamaru, dan Shikamaru mengerti apa maksud Sasuke dengan mengangguk pelan. Saat Sasuke berbalik, dia tidak melihat seukir senyum lega tergambar di wajah lelaki Nara itu.

_Syukurlah._

"Apa-apaan ini? Lepaskan Teme!" Naruto memberontak sambil mencoba melepaskan lengannya yang digenggam Sasuke. Sasuke hanya terus berjalan menjauh dari ruangan tempat pertunangan itu–tanpa menghiraukan Naruto yang terus meronta.

Setelah kedua pria dewasa itu menghilang di balik pintu keluar, Shikamaru mendecak pelan. Dia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping milik wanita di sampingnya

"_Troublesome_."

"Jadi dia orangnya, ya Shika?"

"Ya, benar sekali."

"Kau... sedih?" tanya wanita cantik itu. Ada nada yang menyiratkan perasaan tak rela saat menanyakan itu.

Shikamaru terdiam sejenak. Kemudian dia mengacak rambutnya pelan. Kemudian dia tersenyum sekilas kepada wanita yang telah membuatnya mengerti.

Mengerti bahwa perasaan yang dimilikinya untuk Naruto hanya perasaan tertarik, dan perasaan sayang untuk seorang sahabat. Perasaan untuk melindungi sahabat.

Dan kali ini, Nara Shikamaru tidak akan salah mengenai perasaannya pada Temari. Dia, Nara Shikamaru memang mencintai Namikaze Temari. _With his own way, of course._

"_I have you_, Temari," kata Shikamaru sambil membimbimbing tunangan resminya itu menuju balkon untuk menghindari ajakan teman-temannya untuk berdansa.

Mendengar itu, Temari pun tersenyum. Dia mengikuti lelaki di depannya yang kelak akan menjadi suaminya. Dia tahu bahwa Shikamaru pernah menaruh hati pada Naruto—sepupunya. Tapi melihat binar indah di mata hitam tunangannya itu, Temari dapat menarik napas dengan ringan.

Karena bukan kilau kesedihan yang tergambar di bola mata Shikamaru, tapi _kilau lega karena kebahagiaan kedua sahabatnya. _

.  
.

Sasuke menggiring Naruto ke sebuah_ gazebo_ yang ada di pinggir kolam renang yang ada di lantai paling atas hotel itu. Hampir seluruh lampu di sana dimatikan, karena kolam renang itu merupakan kolam renang terbuka yang berarti setiap yang ada di sana dapat menikmati keindahan langit malam secara langsung.

Sasuke menarik dan mendudukkan Naruto di atas kursi yang berada tak jauh di pinggir kolam. Dia menyentuh dagu Naruto dan membawanya menatap matanya.

"Jadi, apa perlu aku jelaskan lagi?" tanya Sasuke pelan sambil menikmati iris _azure_ dan safir yang ada dalam bola mata Naruto.

Entah kenapa, jantung Naruto berdetak lebih kencang. Menghentak-hentak dadanya sehingga dia yakin, bahkan Sasuke pun dapat mendengar degup jantungnya itu. Melihat bola mata kelam Sasuke, membuatnya harus meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

_Dia merasa tenggorokannya kering._

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan intens. Rindu sekali pada kehangatan milik Naruto yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya. Dia mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Naruto, mencoba merasakan kehangatan yang tadi sudah dicurinya.

**DUAGH**

_Ah, Sasuke lupa kalau di belakangnya ada kolam renang._

**BYUR**

"Hei!" teriak Sasuke sambil mengumpat kasar di dalam kolam renang jernih yang cukup dalam itu. Ingin sekali dia memukul kepala Naruto yang kuning itu saat melihat wajah terkikik yang tergambar di wajah manis itu.

"Hahahaha—umpph!"

Sasuke mendesis karena suhu dingin air yang membasahi tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba dia mendapat ide cemerlang untuk membuat tawa Naruto hilang dan membuatnya _menyesal._

_Lihat saja, Dobe. _

Naruto yang masih terkikik sambil memegang perutnya melihat ke arah Sasuke yang masih ada di dalam kolam renang. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat sosok berjas hitam itu tiba-tiba hanya diam saja. Dan tanpa dia tahu mengapa, sosok Uchiha itu tiba-tiba terbawa ke daerah kolam yang lumayan dalam bahkan untuk lelaki dewasa seperti mereka.

_Dia tak bergerak dan tak bergeming sedikit pun_.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto langsung menceburkan dirinya ke dalam kolam tanpa mempedulikan dia sudah melepaskan jasnya maupun sepatunya. Dia mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sasuke yang kelihatan tidak baik itu. Sedikit lagi, dan dia dapat meraih bahu Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya.

Tapi—

**GREP!**

—tangan Sasuke malah mengenggam erat jemari Naruto yang mendekat ke arahnya itu. Naruto terkejut sampai dia tidak mengedipkan matanya barang sekali. Setelah cukup lama, lelaki bermata safir itu berteriak kesal.

"TEME!"

"Hmmphh!" tawa Sasuke tertahan. Sebelah tangannya yang lain digunakan untuk menutupi mulutnya agar tawa kerasnya tidak terdengar.

Naruto mengarahkan satu tangannya yang bebas ke arah pinggang Sasuke, dan mencubitnya dengan keras tanpa ampun.

"Auw!"

"Kau menyebalkan tahu! Kukira kau benar-benar tenggelam!"

"_It hurts, you know_?"

Naruto menarik napas cepat. Dia masih kesal dengan sifat agak kekanakan—yang entah kenapa sekarang ada di Uchiha bungsu itu. Kemudian, entah kenapa tiba-tiba bibirnya berbisik lirih tanpa disadarinya. "_It's not hurt like mine._"

Mata hitam milik Sasuke terbelalak saat mendengar bisikan lirih dari lelaki di depannya ini. Ada rasa dingin yang terdengar saat lirihan itu terdengar. Tapi Sasuke tahu, ini bukan karena suhu minimum yang berasal dari air dari kolam renang, tempat mereka berada sekarang.

_Itu dari suara Naruto_.

Lirihan itu seakan menghantam lelaki Uchiha itu tepat di ulu hatinya. Dia lupa. Dia lupa alasannya ke sini.

_Dia lupa._

Uchiha Sasuke yang lupa tujuannya ke Jepang dengan terburu-buru.  
Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak sadar dengan alasannya yang mencumbu Naruto di depan banyak orang.

Uchiha Sasuke terlalu merindukan Naruto hingga dia tidak sadar lagi akan tujuan awalnya.

_Yaitu untuk menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang sudah terlalu lama ini._

Naruto tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Suhu kolam yang dingin pun tidak sanggup merobohkan sang lelaki berambut pirang yang sedang menunduk itu. Kedua tangannya terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya, menahan getaran hatinya yang hampir tak dapat ditahannya lagi.

Dia tidak mengerti.

Hubungan apa yang dimilikinya dengan Sasuke sekarang?

Keheningan tercipta di antara mereka. Menyisakan riak air kolam yang berbunyi lirih sebagai musik pengiring suasana kaku di antara mereka.

Dan sekarang, dadanya terasa begitu sesak.

_Lagi._

Dengan perlahan, lelaki berambut pirang itu membalikkan tubuhnya dari hadapan orang yang masih juga berdiam diri tanpa melakukan suatu hal apapun. Saat kaki kanannya mencoba melawan berat air, dia merasakan sesuatu mencengkeram lengannya.

_Dengan kuat_.

Dan di saat bersamaan Naruto merasakan ada getaran pelan dari cengkeraman itu. Membuat jantung Naruto berdegup kencang tidak keruan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia sedekat ini dengan lelaki Uchiha itu. Dan bukan yang pertama kalinya juga saat orang lain dapat membuat jantungnya berdebar keras seperti ini.

Tapi ini berbeda.

Debaran dalam dadanya sekarang begitu membuat hatinya terasa sesak.

Karena Sasuke tidak memeluknya seperti tadi. Dia hanya menggenggam lembut kedua lengan Naruto dan mendekatkan punggung lelaki Namikaze itu dengan dadanya. Seakan-akan dia ingin menyampaikan perasaannya tidak lewat kata ataupun lisannya—

—tapi lewat reaksi tubuhnya.

_Sasuke ingin Naruto tahu._

Dia ingin memberitahu orang yang dikasihinya ini bahwa sekarang dadanya terasa dihentak-hentak oleh sesuatu yang ada di dalam sana. Dan itu membuatnya merasa sesak, seperti ada yang mencekat tenggorokannya untuk menerima udara.

"Naruto," lirih Sasuke dalam. Suara _bass_ itu menerpa daun telinga Naruto yang berada tak jauh dari bibir yang mengucap namanya tadi.

Suara yang lembut bagai bisikan pelan, hampir tak terdengar. Entah kenapa, rasanya mata lelaki Namikaze itu terasa panas sekarang.

"Naruto," lirih Sasuke lagi sambil mengeratkan kedua genggamannya di kedua lengan Naruto.

"Naruto."

Orang yang namanya sedari tadi disebut itu tak bergeming sedikit pun. Tapi Sasuke dapat merasakan tubuh yang memang lebih kecil darinya itu bergetar pelan. Kedua telapak tangan Sasuke yang mencengkram lengan Naruto berpindah ke pinggang Naruto dan mendekapnya dengan erat—ingin menenangkan kekasih hatinya yang gemetaran itu.

Sasuke meletakkan dagunya di bahu Naruto. Membisikkan kata-kata yang sedari tadi ingin diucapkannya. Dia berbisik lirih seakan suaranya telah habis. "Maaf Naruto... maaf."

Tubuh Naruto semakin bergetar saat merasakan kehangatan yang dirindukannya itu membungkusnya dengan lembut. Dia tidak mau berbohong. Sudah sejak lama Naruto merindukan lengan hangat ini memeluknya lagi. Dengan erat, seperti tak akan lepas.

Dia ingin berkata banyak hal, tapi napasnya terasa terputus-putus dan itu membuatnya sulit bicara. Dia tidak bisa bicara, karena tenggorokannya kini mencekatnya.

_Tanpa disadarinya sendiri, lelaki beriris mata azure dan safir itu terisak._

Mendengar isakan lirih dari Naruto, Sasuke semakin mengeratkan dekapannya. Bahkan sekarang dia membalikkan Naruto ke hadapannya. Sasuke menyentuh kedua sisi wajah Naruto, dengan begitu perlahan.

Dia takut, jika dia salah dalam bersikap semuanya akan kembali hancur.

"Maaf."

Sasuke mengecup lembut dahi Naruto. Mencoba menutup luka hati pemuda di hadapannya ini yang telah tercipta akibat kesalahan yang seharusnya tak dilakukan olehnya.

"Maaf," lirihnya sambil terus menyentuhkan bibirnya di dahi lelaki yang dicintainya itu. Tubuh yang didekapnya itu masih bergetar—namun kini intensitas getarannya berkurang.

_Dia sudah sedikit lebih tenang._

"Maaf."

Kali ini Sasuke menyentuhkan bibirnya di kedua kelopak mata Naruto yang tertutup erat—karena menahan diri untuk tak menangis. Dengan lembut, jemarinya menyentuh kedua sisi wajah Naruto untuk mengeratkan ciumannya.

Dan kali ini, jemari Naruto pun turut menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Sasuke yang masih menyentuh sisi wajah miliknya.

_Hangat._

"Maafkan aku Naruto," lirih Sasuke lagi sambil membawa bibirnya mengecup titik-titik air yang terbentuk di sekitar bola mata Naruto. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa sedih dari orang yang dikasihinya itu.

"Maafkan aku."

Disentuhkannya ujung hidung bangirnya ke arah hidung Naruto. Dan kali ini jemari Sasuke menyentuh dagu Naruto. Memaksa Naruto membuka matanya, dan berhadapan langsung dengan hitamnya bola mata Sasuke.

_Membawa mata beriris safir itu menatap langsung ke arah matanya._

"Maafkan aku."

Naruto tidak menjawab apapun. Dia hanya bisa menahan tangisannya mati-matian dengan menggigit bibirnya. Dia merasa tidak berdaya menatap mata kelam yang terlihat begitu redup itu.

"Maaf," bisik Sasuke entah yang ke berapa kalinya. Kali ini dia menundukkan kepalanya karena tidak sanggup melihat kilauan bening yang mengalir pelan dari mata safir itu.

Dia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa satu dari kebanggaan Uchihanya sudah dirusaknya sekarang.

Tapi, apapun.  
Apapun akan dia lakukan, dia serahkan, apapun.

Untuk mengembalikan sang kekasih hati ke dalam pelukannya. Ke dalam jangkauan pandangnya. _Ke dekatnya._

"Ma—"

"—Sst."

Sasuke merasakan satu telunjuk menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut. Dia mengarahkan matanya ke arah mata Naruto lebih dalam sekarang.

_God_.

Jika sedaritadi jantungnya terasa sesak dengan penuh siksa, sekarang malah lebih parah.

Jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak.

Yang didapatinya sekarang adalah senyum hangat yang sudah lama tak pernah dilihatnya. Tepatnya, tak pernah dilihatnya lagi Naruto tersenyum seperti ini padanya—setelah kejadian itu.

Lama tak ada yang berbicara. Seakan mereka masih menikmati kedekatan dan rasa satu sama lain.

Mereka masih bersentuhan. Masih dengan posisi tadi.

Dengan telunjuk Naruto yang berada di bibir Sasuke, dengan jemari Sasuke yang membelai sisi wajah Naruto lembut. Saling berbagi kehangatan dan menyalurkan kerinduan dengan cara yang berbeda namun sama dalam harfiahnya.

"Maaf... karena tak mempercayaimu, Sasuke."

Jemari Sasuke yang masih menikmati empuknya pipi Naruto terhenti saat mendengar lirihan itu. Sebuah senyum lembut yang sudah lama tak pernah ditampakkannya terukir indah di wajah tampan itu. Mata hitamnya menatap dalam ke iris mata kebiruan yang cantik milik Naruto.

Perlahan, dia menarik napasnya sebelum mengucapkan seuntai kata. Kata yang seharusnya sedari dulu diucapkannya pada pemuda di dekapannya ini.

"Kembalilah padaku, Naruto."

.  
_**I love you**_, is the word I wanna say  
but  
_**Come back to me**_, is the word that I gotta say  
.

Suara halus dari mesin pendingin terdengar pelan di telinga lelaki Uchiha itu. Beberapa jam yang lalu, dia bahkan tidak menduga kalau sekarang ia akan menginap di salah satu kamar _President Suité_ hotel ini bersama dengan seseorang yang kini tidur dengan damai di dalam pelukannya.

Seprai putih dan halus, serta selimut lembut dan hangat sama sekali tidak berhasil menggoda lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu untuk tidur. Padahal jam digital yang terpasang indah di dekat LCD di dinding itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 03.00 dini hari.

_Dia lebih memilih memandangi wajah kekasihnya yang ada di dekatnya itu_.

Mengapa mereka bisa ada di dalam kamar hotel?

_Dengan posisi saling mendekap dengan erat seperti itu?_

Mari, kita lihat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

.  
.

Entah kenapa, Sasuke juga tidak mengerti. Tak lama setelah Sasuke mengucapkan kata 'kembali–padaku' Naruto langsung tersungkur ke depan. Menyandarkan dahinya di atas bahu tegap miliknya. Lama kembali tak ada jawaban, namun sebuah lirihan terdengar sebelum Sasuke bertanya ada apa sebenarnya.

"Terlambat, bodoh."

Jika saja Naruto mengucapkan dua kata itu dengan suara datar, tentu saja seorang Uchiha yang meminta hubungan mereka kembali itu akan gelagapan juga. Hanya saja, nada suara yang digunakan Naruto bukanlah nada datar.

_Tapi lebih seperti seseorang yang mendapatkan lagi kebahagiaannya._

Sasuke memeluk tubuh dingin itu erat. Seakan mencoba membagi panas tubuh mereka berdua untuk sama lain. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Naruto dalam—mencoba menghirup lama aroma yang sangat dirindukannya. Sebelah tangannya merengkuh kepala Naruto untuk mendekat ke lekuk lehernya.

"Aku rindu," bisiknya dengan sangat pelan.

Naruto mengeratkan dekapannya pada pinggang Sasuke, hidungnya yang cukup bangir menekan leher Sasuke—akibat dekapan mereka yang terlalu erat.

Dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Sasuke dari leher putih yang tegas itu. "Aku juga merindukanmu."

Naruto mengusap lembut punggung Sasuke yang basah dengan air kolam yang dingin, dan tiba-tiba dia tersadar akan sesuatu. "Err, Teme. Kau ingin membuat kita flu?"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dari puncak kepala Naruto dan memandang kembali pada kedua bola mata Naruto. "Hn?"

"Dan... tumben sekali kau mau jadi tontonan gratis," tambah Naruto dengan raut wajah geli.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah sekelilingnya. Rupanya di malam sedingin ini pun masih saja ada banyak tamu yang memilih atap hotel dengan panorama hotel berupa kolam renang yang mereka masuki sekarang. Mata hitamnya mengerjap pelan saat melihat ada kilatan kamera yang berasal dari sebuah kursi santai—yang terletak di tepi kolam.

"Aku berhasil mendapat fotonya!"

"Aku merekamnya, ufufu."

"Mereka manis sekali~"

"Lebih dari manis."

"Berani taruhan, setelah ini mereka pasti menyewa kamar hotel."

Melihat kerumunan orang yang mulai berkasak-kusuk dengan pendapat mereka sendiri, membuat Sasuke merasa gondok karena _moment_-nya bersama orang yang dirindukannya terganggu.

_Dan dia tidak pernah suka itu_.

Dengan cepat, dia berenang menuju ke tepian kolam sambil menarik Naruto di sampingnya. Mengabaikan para tamu yang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan yang jika diartikan akan begitu banyak artinya.

Tetesan air yang cukup deras mengalir dari pakaian mereka berdua setelah naik ke atas tangga kolam. Dan tentu saja, tubuh mereka tercetak dengan pas di dalam pakaian basah yang mereka kenakan.

"Kenapa tadi kita main cebur segala sih, Teme?"

"Bukannya kau yang mendorongku, Dobe?"

Naruto mencibirkan bibirnya sambil melepas jas hitamnya. Menampakkan kemeja putih polos dan dasi yang menggantung indah di kerah kemeja itu. Mata hitam milik Uchiha bungsu itu mengamati pemuda bermata _azure_ dan safir itu dengan intens.

Sudah hampir bertahun, dia merasa tidak pernah lagi melihat sosok Naruto. Padahal kenyataannya, tidaklah selama itu.

Tubuh Naruto masih sama seperti apa yang ada di ingatannya.

Tidak kurus, tidak gemuk. Semuanya proporsional dengan tambahan otot-otot yang berisi di tempat yang tepat. Khas milik seorang laki-laki pada umumnya. Yang Sasuke heran, dia sangat tahu pemuda di hadapannya—yang kini melepas sepatu basahnya—ini adalah seorang pecinta olahraga ataupun hal yang berbau atletik lainnya.

Tapi kenapa, tubuh Naruto tidak 'membengkak'; seperti atlet-atlet pada umumnya?

_Nonsense_.

Malahan dia, Uchiha Sasuke sangat bersyukur atas semua itu.

"Kau tidak kedinginan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Udara malam di atas atap hotel memang lebih dari dingin, apalagi dengan keadaan mereka yang sangat basah itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas dalam benaknya. Ide yang cukup baik, mengingat dia memang sangat merindukan kekasihnya itu.

"Kita akan menginap di sini, Dobe."

.  
.

Ya, itulah beberapa cuplikan adegan mengapa kedua lelaki dewasa itu dapat berada di kamar _President Súite_ hotel ini.

Dan yang perlu digarisbawahi adalah :

Mereka tidak memakai jas serta pakaian yang mereka gunakan tadi di bawah selimut. Kedua lelaki itu hanya mengenakan jubah mandi yang selalu disediakan di tiap kamar. Sasuke dan Naruto memang melepas pakaiannya masing-masing, sebab pakaian yang dikenakan tubuh mereka itu basah kuyup—karena insiden _you know what_.

Mereka memang berpelukan di atas tempat tidur dengan ukuran _King Size_ yang khas dari _President Súite's Room_. Namun, mereka tidak melakukan hal lain yang _mungkin_ ada di pikiran orang yang sedang membaca cerita ini.

Sasuke tidak mau melakukan hal itu, karena yang saat ini dia butuhkan hanya kepercayaan Naruto saja. Munafik memang, jika dia berkata bahwa dia tidak merindukan kehangatan dari tubuh yang didekapnya erat ini.

Tapi sungguh.

Itu tidaklah penting, jika kepercayaan dari orang yang dicintainya belum kembali dimilikinya.

Diusapnya lembut sisi wajah Naruto yang tertidur di atas lengannya. Sebenarnya, Naruto tidur di atas bantal awalnya. Namun, lelaki Uchiha itu menarik lembut lengan Naruto dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas lengan miliknya.

Memandangi wajah yang memiliki tiga garis halus di pipi empuk milik Naruto. Dipandanginya lekat-lekat bulu mata halus yang sedikit bergerak-gerak saat Naruto terganggu dalam tidurnya.

"_Meiné Liébe_—kekasihku."

Tak lama kemudian, setelah tangan berkulit putih pucat itu menarik dan membenahi selimut, terdengarlah desau halus yang berasal dari napas mereka berdua.

Dan ini pertama kalinya, setelah berbulan-bulan, sang Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto dapat tidur dengan lelap.

_Lelap, dalam dekap sang kekasih._  
.

.

Sensasi yang pertama kali dirasakan Naruto saat dia membuka kedua matanya adalah, cahaya matahari yang merambat masuk lewat celah-celah gorden. Dan sensasi kedua yang menyapa alat inderanya adalah kehangatan dan hembus napas teratur dari orang yang ada di sampingnya.

Bola mata hitam kelam milik pemuda itu masih bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata yang tertutup rapat itu. Dikecupnya lembut masing-masing kelopak mata itu dengan perlahan.

Naruto meregangkan badannya dan menguap dengan lebar. Khasnya setelah bangun tidur.

Kali ini dia merasakan sensasi gatal yang memenuhi hidungnya. Tanpa dapat dicegah lagi, suara khas dari orang yang bersin pun keluar dari bibir Naruto. Lelaki itu mengusap hidungnya yang kini terasa gatal dan sedikit basah—efek dari bersin tadi.

Mendengar suara gaduh yang mengganggu tidurnya, sang Uchiha bungsu pun ikut terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia mengacak rambut hitamnya sehingga semakin membuat helai rambut itu berantakan. "Kenapa, Dobe?" tanyanya saat melihat Naruto menggosok hidungnya dengan beringas.

"Gataal. Aku ingin bersin terus, Teme."

Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya saat dia menguap. Memandangi wajah Naruto sampai pukul 3 dini hari bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa ditahannya untuk tidak dilakukan. Namun akibatnya, rasa kantuk seperti membebani langsung pada kedua matanya.

"Flu?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Mungkin. Ada yang mengajak aku berenang malam-malam sih~"

Kali ini mata hitam kelam Sasuke terbuka lebar. Dia menegakkan punggungnya dan bersandar di kepala tempat tidur. "Hm? Bukannya kau yang menceburkan orang itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil.

Suasana yang santai dan ramai dengan ejekan ini adalah salah satu hal yang dirindukannya.

"Mou~ dia seperti ingin memakanku hidup-hidup sih," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum usil.

"Hn, coba kutanya pada orang itu."

Sasuke seperti memasang pose mendengarkan sesuatu sambil memegang ujung dagunya. Tak lama, dia memandang wajah datar seperti yang biasa dilakukannya.

"Ya, dia memang ingin memakanmu sampai tak bersisa."

Mendengar balasan telak dari Sasuke, wajah Naruto yang semula usil menjadi sebal karena seperti biasanya si Uchiha ini berhasil mengalahkannya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa gurauannya akan dibalas sedemikian seriusnya oleh lelaki yang kini sedang mengusap tengkuk putih pucatnya—mencoba meredakan rasa pegal akibat _jetlag_—yang datang terlambat.

Melihat gurat keruh, malu, bahkan sebal di wajah manis itu, Sasuke tersenyum lembut bercampur geli. Melihat ekspresi Naruto membuatnya senang, dia kemudian menarik dagu Naruto lembut ke arahnya. Dikecupnya lembut sisi wajah Naruto sebentar.

"_Morgén_, Naruto," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut dan menatap Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Meski tidak tahu sama sekali tentang bahasa Jerman, dia mengerti Sasuke mengucapkan salam pagi yang sering mereka bagi. "_Morgén_ juga, Teme."

Sambil terus memandang keindahan bola mata masing-masing, Naruto mengusap lembut helai rambut Sasuke yang berjatuhan di sisi wajah tampan lelaki Uchiha itu. "Kau tahu? Aku mulai rindu dengan Fugaku Tou-san, dan Itachi-nii. Sudah lama tak menemui mereka."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku juga sudah lama tak menemui mereka."

Naruto melipat kedua kakinya, dan menumpukan dagunya di atas kedua lututnya. Dia memeluk kedua lututnya—seakan ingin menghangatkan tubuhnya sendiri. "Ayo temui mereka," putusnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto segera bangun dan mandi setelah Sasuke memastikan keberadaan orangtuanya dan kakaknya. Mereka berjanji akan bertemu di sebuah café yang tidak jauh dari hotel tempat mereka berasa sekarang.

Saat Naruto sedang mandi, Sasuke memanggil jasa layanan kamar dan meminta pelayan mengantarkan pakaian basah mereka semalam. Belum lima menit dia menelepon, datanglah seorang pelayan membawakan pakaiannya dan pakaian Naruto. Setelah memberikan uang tip, pelayan tersebut membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat dan berlalu dari kamar.

Sesekali terdengar suara bersin Naruto dari dalam kamar mandi, dan itu membuat Sasuke merasa geli. Karena jujur saja, dia rindu semua hal yang dilakukan pemuda pirang di kamar mandi itu.

Sasuke mengenakan kemeja dan celana panjangnya dengan cekatan. Saat dia mengancingkan kancing lengan kemejanya, keluarlah Naruto dengan jubah mandinya. Rambut pirangnya itu berjatuhan di sekitar wajahnya dan menitikkan beberapa air.

_Lelaki Uchiha itu meneguk ludahnya dengan sulit._

"Setidaknya baumu lebih segar sekarang, Dobe."

Naruto segera mendatangi Sasuke dan menjitak kepala orang yang memang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Menyebalkan!"

Sasuke tidak membalas. Hanya saja, dia menarik tangan Naruto sebelum dia membalikkan badan. Ditariknya tubuh Naruto hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding kamar yang berwarna _peach_ itu.

"Sasuke? M-mau apa kau?"

"Aku tidak suka kalau hanya kau yang mendapat flu itu."

"Hah? Mak—hmmph!"

Sekali lagi Sasuke memagut bibir Naruto dengan lembut. Lembut sekali pada awalnya dan membuat Naruto merasa nyaman. Jemarinya bergerak pelan menuju tengkuk Sasuke. Sesekali digenggamnya erat helai rambut kehitaman Sasuke yang sudah sampai leher itu.

Merasakan reaksi Naruto, tangan Sasuke yang semula menempel di dinding seakan mengurung Naruto, berpindah sebelah untuk merengkuh pinggang ramping milik kekasihnya itu. Dicumbunya lebih dalam bibir itu untuk mengecap rasa yang sangat dirindukannya.

Naruto menggenggam lembut kedua pundak Sasuke saat merasakan napasnya mulai terengah. "S-sasuke—Mmh."

_Sasuke seakan tak membiarkan Naruto untuk berbicara, barang sedikit._

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Naruto yang telah cukup dilumatnya hingga memerah dan basah.

"Setidaknya dengan ini, flumu akan tertular padaku."

Naruto tidak membalas, dia hanya mengusap bibirnya yang masih terasa panas dan bengkak itu. Dilihatnya seulas seringai kecil tercipta di wajah tampan milik Sasuke. Ternyata, lelaki di depannya ini sama sekali tidak berubah. "Kau menyebalkaan!"

.

.

Lama mereka berbincang dengan kedua lelaki Uchiha senior itu sampai tak terasa siang sudah menjelang. Suasana hangat dan penuh rasa kekeluargaan tercipta di antara keempat lelaki yang duduk di meja dekat tepi jendela itu.

Mereka sengaja mencari tempat yang tidak terlalu mencolok—karena kehadiran mereka berempat itu pun sudah bisa dibilang mencolok, sebenarnya.

Fugaku menyesap kopinya pelan sambil menatap wajah Naruto yang bercerita tentang kejadian semalam. Dia sedikit tertawa saat mendengar sang putra bungsu yang selalu menjaga karakternya di depan orang lain, bisa sedemikian ekspresifnya dalam mengungkapkan rasa cintanya.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam dengan wajah kesal dan malu.

Itachi terkikik senang dan mengatakan bahwa adiknya itu terlalu merindukan sosok Naruto. Dan pernyataan itu dibalas dengan sebuah tatapan tajam dari kelamnya mata sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Jadi, dia benar-benar melakukan itu?"

"Um! Coba Tou-san tanyakan pada Shikamaru!"

"Haha—hmmph! Coba saja kita rekam, kemudian kita masukkan ke YouTube, pasti asyik sekali!"

"Aniki."

Percakapan hangat itu terus berlangsung, tanpa membahas permasalahan internal yang terjadi pada Sasuke dan Naruto. Yang Fugaku dan Itachi tahu hanyalah, tentang Sasuke yang pergi ke Canada, dan Naruto yang tetap tinggal karena ada urusan pribadi. Jadi, kedua Uchiha Senior itu tidak mengetahui tentang masalah Neji–Sasuke–Naruto yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu.

_Biarlah itu menjadi rahasia kami dan Tuhan._

"Naruto..."

"Ne, Tou-san?"

"Kau sudah memanggilku Otou-san, memanggil Mikoto Okaa-san, memanggil Itachi aniki. Mengapa tidak segera menjadi Uchiha saja?"

Mendengar pertanyaan _straight to the point_ dari Fugaku, Naruto membelalakkan matanya. "E-eh?"

"Kau sudah seperti putraku sendiri, bahkan Minato dan Kushina adalah sahabat baik kami. Dan yang penting, Sasuke mencintaimu."

Itachi mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Kau sudah menjadi otoutoku, Naruto-kun."

Naruto merasa terharu dan senang atas sikap 'keluarganya' itu. Dia memang sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke beberapa tahun lamanya. Tapi, untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha, dia merasa belum pantas.

_Tapi bolehkan dia berharap?_

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam kini angkat bicara. Wajahnya memang datar, namun ada ekspresi lembut yang kentara di sana. "Naruto akan jadi Uchiha dalam waktu dekat ini, Tou-san."

Fugaku dan Itachi tersenyum kecil ke arah Naruto yang kini mulai salah tingkah. Dia bahkan sampai mencampurkan lada ke dalam jus _orange_nya. "Ahaha, sepertinya telingaku sedang bermasalah. K-kau bilang ap—"

"Menikahlah denganku, Namikaze Naruto."

.

.

* * *

**Percayalah pada hatimu  
Dengarkan ia, dan respon dari hati terdalam milikmu**

**Jagalah orang yang kau sayangi  
Jangan kecewakan ia  
Jujurlah, dan peliharalah kepercayaan dalam hubungan itu**

**.**

**Mengertilah,  
Walau kadang hatimu hancur berkeping  
Walau kau hampir melepas peganganmu atas hidup  
Walau banyak hal yang tak sesuai dengan kemauanmu  
Walau dadamu terasa sesak atas himpitan kebingungan**

**Itulah hidup...**

**.**

**Cegahlah kehilangan selagi kau mampu  
Jangan membiarkan kesalahpaham berlanjut,  
karena mungkin itu adalah awal kehilangan**

_**Jujurlah, karena itu kunci hubunganmu**_

**.**

**Percayalah, kebahagiaan akan datang padamu  
Dengan bangga, dengan lapang**

**Karena kau telah memperjuangkannya**

* * *

**Fin or ? :)  
**

* * *

**R/N**

Rin ngga berharap banyak, di sini rin sangat tahu bahwa bisa dikatakan saya telah menelantarkan cerita ini. Saya tidak mau banyak alasan, setengah tahun tidak update, tolong jangan katakan rin sedang WB, karena sebenarnya, rin masih sering menulis beberapa bulan terakhir.

Wajar saja jika Minna-sama mengira rin menelantarkan cerita ini, karena rin malah sering mengupdate/ mempublish fic baru, tapi tidak melanjutkan fic ini.

Gomenne, Minna-sama.

Ide saya sedang stag untuk cerita ini.. sekarang saja saya tidak percaya diri, apakah cerita ini layak atau tidak :(  
Maaf ya.. semuanya..

Saya sangat berterima kasih kepada semua teman-teman, senpai, junpei, adik, kakak, semuanya .. maaf saya mengecewakan T.T

Kritikan, marahan, sebalan, *dll* bisa diluangkan ke dalam kotak review. Jika kecewa pada saya, katakan saja ya.. saya tahu saya mengecewakan..

Terima kasih banyak semuanya..  
Sungguh.

* * *

**Thank You Very Much**  
**Thank You**

**I Owe You Many Things**  
**Minna-sama**

Vii-eonnie  
Sou  
Nhia-eonnie  
Muthia Momogi  
Ci-chan  
Harucha me Hana  
Dark Dobe  
Touru-san  
Kouru Ryuki  
Shinki-san  
Itazura Ryuuki  
Zumi  
SlythGirlz Phantomhive aka Yuki-san  
Chic-kun  
Tori Nadeshik  
LUKIAST  
Yufa-san  
Chi-nee  
Micon  
Orange Naru  
Fujoshi Nyasar  
Ai-san  
mechakucha no aoi neko  
sizunT Hanabi  
Vipris  
Matsuo Emi  
Fi-chan  
Sana-chan  
Uchi-san  
Akayuki Kaguya-chan  
ulquiora ekor empat  
sabaku no machi,  
tsukiyomi hikari  
Beside The World  
Firenze Firefly  
Pochi  
Riri-eonnie  
Risa-chan  
Michi-chan  
Lills  
saphire-san  
Ly-saengi  
Winter Ney-san  
Winda-san  
DarkBloodyDiamond  
alwayztora aka Leon-san  
FujoshiLoveYaoi  
Dallet no Hebi  
icha22madhen  
Namiakaze Kawaii  
Luce Stellare of Hyuzura aka Hyuzu-san  
KyouyaxCloud  
Mihael Keehl is still alive  
Ryonee  
hyuga oshima

**.**

**Dan semua yang telah membaca, mem_faves_, meng-_alert, mereview, memberi semangat, masukan kritik, kasih sayang, persahabatan, dll_  
Maaf kalau ada yang tertinggal namanya_  
_**

**Terima kasih banyak**

**sampai jumpa di lain waktu**

**.**

**.  
**

_**I'm honoured as writer to meet all of you :')**_


End file.
